


Penpal Therapy

by AMNigma



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Bonding, Character Death, Especially like Jason and Chloe, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Familial Bonds, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Graphic depiction of death, Graphic depiction of torture, Group texts, I did something very wrong, I'll add tags as needed when the chapters come., I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Intentional Memory Loss, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, Other, Physical Torture, Please read the tags., Psychological Torture, Sibling Bonding, Slow Build, Slow Burn, So much angst, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, They curse worse than sailors, Time Skips, Torture, Violence, and revival, friendships, oh my god i'm so sorry, penpal au, penpals, supposedly it's fluff, texting buddies, there's angst too, there's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 49,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: Marinette's class was tasked to send letters to eventual Penpals. Damian was forced to write to someone for sometime to get away from mandatory schooling he doesn't need. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Marinette Dupain Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Maya Ducard & Damian Wayne
Comments: 263
Kudos: 778





	1. Marinette and Redbird

Damian had masters and doctorate degrees, he didn’t understand why he had to do this. Looking at the letter he just received, filled with pink and masked with a floral scent, the boy sighed as he laid his back on his own bed. 

Remembering his discussion with Lucius Fox, the Batwing and his newly appointed tutor, if Damian is able to send a total of 100 letters to the god-forsaken human being he gets partnered up with, he’ll be free of any more unnecessary schooling. Of course, he agreed. 

Maps left Gotham due to her family circumstances and Jonathan Kent was no longer a prepubescent boy, so he had no one to kill time with, he’d rather just go back to his tasks as Robin. He’ll do whatever it takes to get rid of the so-called schooling he needs. 

Opening the envelope, the paper inside was surprisingly simple. The envelope was simple, too but the perfume that was used with it and the bright pink color just hurt Damian’s eyes. He unfolded the paper to read the contents. 

> _ Hello, _
> 
> _ I am Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I am 10 years old. I live with my parents in Tom and Sabine’s Boulangerie Patisserie. Our teacher told us to write a letter to someone far away. How far away are you? Are you in <strike>anar</strike> <strike>antartic</strike> Antarctica? _
> 
> _ I wish you are doing good. I am doing good too! _
> 
> _ Marinette ❤️ 🌸 ❤️ 🌸 ❤️ _

Damian didn’t know whether to be appalled or frustrated. They paired him with a child! She even wrote hearts and flowers, blegh. 

Rushing to call his supposed tutor’s number, he heard an answer by the third ring. 

“It’s a _ child _,” was his opening, knowing that the other person will understand him.

A hum was the answer before a giggle. “What’s a child? You? Or are you pregnant? Wait, did you get someone pregnant? You’re only thirteen!” 

Growling, the teenage Robin gripped at his phone. “You paired me with a ten year old.”

“The mother is a ten year old? That’s gotta be a world record.”

“Fox!”

Sighing, his tutor and acting CEO of Wayne Enterprises continued. “_ I _ did not choose who you would get paired to. In fact, _ you _ were there when we chose from many websites and letters. Ergo, _ you _ are responsible for this. Besides, you’re a child, too. You’re only 13.” 

“I hate you for this,” Damian seethed, not hiding his contempt. The man only laughed in response. 

“You’re cute, kid, but you need to control your anger.” 

Damian grunted, exasperated as he crumpled the paper he held. “I am not cute.”

“So you agree about your anger issues?” there was a hum on the other end of the line. “If you give up now, your brother’s would know and you wouldn’t want them to call you a quitter, would you?” 

If there’s one thing Damian hates more than being patient, it’s being teased by his own brothers. He started looking for a pen and paper. 

_ Miss Cheng, _

_ My name is _

He stopped writing. Saying his full name had its implications. The Al Ghul name would bring demise and the Wayne name is too well-known not to be used in the wrong context. He’ll have to be careful so he opted to use his old alias. 

_ Redbird _ was what he wrote. Robin may be too revealing and either of his last names will be a dead giveaway. 

He thought of what to say next. Rereading the letter for reference on how to proceed, he decided to just go with how the child was talking to him. 

> _ Miss Cheng, _
> 
> _ My name is Redbird, a thirteen year-old residing in _

Rereading the letter, he wondered. Where the hell was Tom and Sabine’s Boulangerie Pattisierrie? Did he need to Google it? Was it even in Google? Damian is starting to have a headache. 

Looking the place up, he saw that the only place that matches is in Paris, France. Of all places. He breathed a sigh of frustration before going back to his letter. 

> _ Miss Cheng, _
> 
> _ My name is Redbird, a thirteen year-old residing in the United States. I have four older brothers and one older sister, all of whom are adopted by my father. _

Wondering whether giving such information about his family would be too much. There were very few families that adopt that amount of people anyway. He continued. 

> _ Miss Cheng, _
> 
> _ My name is Redbird, a thirteen year-old residing in the United States. I have four older brothers and one older sister, all of whom are adopted by my father. I am approximately 3,669 miles away from where you’re home is and no, I do not reside in Antarctica, although I have been there. _
> 
> _ Regards, _
> 
> _ Redbird _

Was that enough? He hoped so. He won’t go back on his word. This is the first letter he’ll send that had nothing to do with business. God, he’s overthinking it. Before he can decide to rewrite the whole letter again, he folded the paper in three and started looking for an envelope. 

~~

Marinette was sad. It’s been nine days. That’s almost all of her fingers! Almost all of her classmates have received their letters back, and only Chloe and her haven’t. She pouted. 

“What’s wrong, love?” her father asked her. The afternoon rush in the bakery was just finished and they’ll be closing up in an hour or two. She didn’t want to bother her father just because of a simple stupid letter. 

The bluenette child shook her head and smiled. “Nothing”

“If you’re sure.” 

Standing up from the counter, she made a gesture of excitement. “I am! Let me help with the pastries.” 

Knowing her father would forget about it as soon as she was back to her old self, she forced her teeth out with her smile and happily skipped to their bakery. 


	2. Meddling Family and Learning New Words

It took a total of nineteen days for Damian to receive a response back.  _ Nineteen _ . If the rate goes on like this, it’ll take him at least five and a half years to complete the 100 letter exchange. He’d be over 18 by then. He decided that he hated Lucius Fox more than he could hate anyone at that point because he knew himself and he knew that his pride would not let him back out from his word. 

“So,” Damian heard the teasing voice of Richard Grayson from the entrance of his room. “Who’s the lucky girl?” 

Damian rolled his eyes and hid the paper behind him by crumpling it with his fist. “Get out.” 

Sensing another person from behind him, probably entering from the window, he kicked the floor to roll his chair away and jumped to the side with the wall behind him. He saw Timothy Drake. 

“At least your senses haven’t dulled,” the amusement in the Red Robin’s voice was obvious. 

Damian hid the crumpled paper in the garter of his underwear before putting his hands up. “What do you two want?” 

He knew that where one of his brothers are, all of them will appear, so at this point, he was just waiting for the Red Hood to make an appearance to be able to finalize his plans. 

“Nothing much, baby brat.” 

“Like, what could we possibly want?”

Grayson and Drake now approached him as slowly as they could. Damian didn’t flinch. 

“One moment we were all out and about dealing with our own  _ businesses _ , then the next, we hear that our youngest has been  _ penpalling _ with a girl.”

“You can’t possibly say that we wouldn’t be interested, would you?” 

Damian scowled. Damn Fox. He couldn’t even keep it for longer than a three measly letters? 

“I don’t think it’s any of your business,” he jumped when Timothy jumped him. As expected, Dick grabbed him from above so he maneuvered himself to slip out and ran towards the door where Jason, as predicted, was. 

Damian threw a punch directed to the man’s gut, which the Red Hood just caught. 

“Easy there, baby bird.” 

“ _ Don’t _ call me that,” he growled. Todd just smirked and held him down. Damian retaliated by twisting his body to get away, but as he did so, he felt the paper from his back be removed. 

“Ooooh, what do we have here?” 

Damian went to the last resort. He took a shuriken from his jacket’s pockets and threw it at the paper with such accuracy that it ripped to shreds. Breathing hard from the adrenaline, he glared at all his adoptive brothers who were now silent and just staring at him. 

“Do you want to protect this girl that bad?” 

“It’s that girl, Mia isn’t it? Maps?” 

Damian groaned and rolled his eyes as he walked back to his room. “It’s none of your business.” 

“That’s a strange name for a girl.” 

He decided to leave rather than be subjected to his sibling’s eternal teasing, which will never work, by the way. Before he could leave, he was held back by Dick, who hugged him from behind before he could act and smothered him on the bed. The three elder males now surrounded him. 

“You will tell us everything,” Jason demanded. A twinkle in his eyes and a mischievous smile that was copied by the other two guys. 

“ _ Never _ ,” he vowed before being tortured by tickles.

~~

After receiving the first response to her letter two weeks ago, Marinette was made to understand the concept of timezones and how the letters are going to take a long time because of it. She didn’t really get it, but she just knew that the letters she’ll receive will always take a long time. 

“Are you okay?” her best friend, Nino, called out to her attention. 

They were at her balcony, reading the letter that Nino just received from a guy named Chat Noir. Unlike Redbird, his own penpal was just living in Paris so the exchange between Nino and his penpal was almost always immediate. 

“Do you not want to read anymore?” Nino asked, concern filled his voice and worry was on his face. Mari felt guilty. 

“No, no. It’s not that. I’m happy to read the letter with you.” 

The guy didn’t seem convinced. Then his face turned to a wide-eyed smile a moment later. 

“If you want, we can just respond to our penpals together!” the way he mentioned it with excitement made Mari feel the way she is treasured. 

“You don’t have to.” 

“But I want to,” was the reply she received from his best friend right after. 

Still having doubts, she looked skeptically at Nino. Nodding, slightly in embarrassment, she gave a tiny, “Okay.” 

“Yes!” Nino smiled with all teeth, his white teeth contrasting his dark skin. It always made Mari smile when Nino did. After all, it shows just how much truthful that smile was. 

“Thank you, Nino.” 

“Anytime!” was the response she received as she hugged him. 

They were in such a position when her mother yelled from below. 

“Mari! Nino’s parents are here.” 

Groaning, they both stood up as they walked towards the stairs of her room and walked down. Nino’s and her parents were having a talk and Mari heard her mother offer them dinner to which Nino’s mother declined kindly. 

“Are you ready to go?” Nino’s mum asked as she saw them go enter the door. 

Grabbing his backpack, Nino answered with a “Yes.”

“Bye, Nino!” she waved.

“Bye, Mari. See you tomorrow!”

When the Lahiffe family left, Mari looked turned to her mother. “Is there anything I can help out with?” 

She didn’t want to be left alone with her thoughts for some reason so she’d rather help out at the bakery and have it occupy her mind as much as she could. 

“We can handle everything here, darling,” her mother answered and Mari forced a smile.

“Oh,” she was racking her brain to think of a possible excuse to help out until her father appeared at the back door. 

“Welcome back, papa!” she exclaimed instead, thankful for the entrance of his father. 

“Oh, Sweetie!” her father kissed her cheeks and she felt his mustache tickle her. She giggled. “How was your day?”

Mari couldn’t be happier to be occupied. 

“Nino and I read the letter of his penpal and they were talking about music and games.” 

Her father kept listening to how her day went with Nino as she narrated what Nino and Chat Noir were talking about. Before she was finished telling her story, she saw her father’s attention divide to her, her mother and the left goods on the bakery. 

“That’s great to hear, honey,” his father said as he kissed her mother on the cheeks before tending to the left bread. 

Mari stopped mid-sentence, knowing that her father was no longer paying attention, and instead shook her ill-feelings away and opted for smiling and taking a tray. 

“Let me help with that,” she offered as she walked towards one of the bread stations. 

“We can handle it, sweetie. It’s fine,” her father repeated what her mother told her earlier and Mari ignored how her heart ached. 

“Okay!” she grinned her best and walked towards her room. 

“Oh, by the way!” her father boomed. “You’ve got a letter, Mari.”

Her mind now filled with its contents, Marinette looked at the letter starry-eyed. Unlike before, it was in a blue and black envelope. 

“Thank you, papa!” she squealed as she grabbed the letter and rushed towards her room. 

~~

> _ Miss Cheng, _

Mari frowned. She mentioned in the previous letter that it wasn’t just Cheng, but Dupain-Cheng. Pouting, she read the letter on. 

> _ I have just received your letter, but due to unfortunate _ -

Grabbing her English to French dictionary, she looked the last word up. Once she understood, she went back to reading. 

> _ -unfortunate circumstances _ \- 

Turning the page of the dictionary to look for the other word, she went back to the letter once she got it. 

> _ -I was not able to read the response you provided me. I hope you can bear no malice- _

She looked the word up again before continuing to read. 

> - _ towards that. If you’re kind enough to provide me with the previous message you did, I would be more than willing to respond appropriately. _

Looking the last word up one last time, she notated all of the unfamiliar words for her and giddily note the meanings so she can tell Nino about it better tomorrow. 

> _ Regards,  _
> 
> _ Redbird. _ (･θ･)

Excited to form a reply, but not wanting to do it without Nino, she fought the urge by sending Nino a quick text before rereading the letter once again. 


	3. Birds and Flowers

Damian always knew that he was a genius. There was no doubt about that. Being a genius does not mean that he has eidetic memory though. He has a good one, but he easily discards information he doesn’t think is important. One information his brain seemingly discarded due to his hectic life with his superhero persona and his needed schooling, was the fact that he could do without the schooling as long as he finishes writing letters to the French girl. 

The one information just came back to him when he received a new letter from the girl. It’s been three weeks since the last response, so maybe the girl got bored. He’s glad of it. He’s got a third letter even without making her second. Or so he thought. 

Opening the letter, he got a whiff of cinnamon. It was warm and sweet. He scrunched his nose. At least it wasn’t a rose scent. The stationary was a lot different than before, too. It was, well, it was red and had black spots. Maybe the nearest comparison to it could be a ladybug. 

_ Dear Mr. Redbird,  _ he read. Smirking at the honorific. 

_ I am very happy to receive your response! It was a very long before I got it though, but I am able to wait! I promise!  _ Damian frowned at this point. He never gave a response. Did she mean the last one before it? But that wouldn’t make much sense then, or would it?

Continuing on with the letter, his heartbeat accelerated with every word. Rage blinding his eyes. 

> _ Dear Mr. Redbird, _
> 
> _ I am very happy to receive your response! It was a very long before I got it though, but I am able to wait! I promise!  _
> 
> _ I am also sorry if I sent this letter five days after I received your letter. I wrote this with my bestest friend, Nino! I wonder when you can see this? You used a lot of hard words so I used a dictionary.  _
> 
> _ In my second letter to you, I told you about my school! And how cool it is that you are already thirteen! Do you go to school in America? 3669 miles is very far so I am not sure. What is your school like? I am not really sure what else I talked about, but I know that I also write that my last name is Dupain-Cheng and not just Cheng.  _
> 
> _ Your friend,  _
> 
> _ Marinette and Nino  _ _ ✿✿✿ _
> 
> _ PS.Your drawing of the birdie is cute! _

“Oooh! Is that the reply of Miss Cheng?” the annoying voice of the Red Robin, in costume, said. Damian glared at him, piecing the information together bit by bit. 

“You wrote a letter of response for me?” 

The other guy raised a brow. “Well, yeah.”

“With a drawing of a  _ bird _ ,” he followed up, his voice getting lower.

“How did you know what to say?” At this point, he was growling, his tone holding more incredulity and anger in his tone than the last response. 

“Well,” Damian didn’t need to hear the response, he saw Tim look at the door and the face of Fox peeping in his room before hiding away. His brothers aside, he at least thought Lucius would have the decency to keep the information he did not want his siblings to know, just to themselves. He was wrong. 

Damian was sure he wasn’t allowed to kill his brothers, but he sure as hell wasn’t denied the privilege to maim them if need be. 

“Well, you were taking too long!” Drake complained as he explained his side.

Nightwing and Todd were away on their own businesses for the day so Damian couldn’t hurt them, yet. Drake will have to do for now. 

“Damian, think about this. No killing, remember?”

He snarled at the Red Robin in response. The guy just laughed at him as he dodged Damian’s batarang. 

“Say your last words, Drake, You won’t leave this room alive.” 

~~

> _ Miss Dupain-Cheng and her friend, Nino;  _
> 
> _ Thank you for your last response. I’m glad to hear from you both.  _
> 
> _ I apologize if there was anything horrible written in the last letter. It was a product written by my brothers to annoy me. If there was anything wrong with the last letter that you disliked, let me know so I can retaliate.  _
> 
> _ Going back to the subject of your letter, I do go to school, unfortunately for me. And yes, it is in America. It would definitely not make sense if I lived here and went to school in a different continent. My school life is fairly boring. I know everything I’m being taught, and I’m far better and more knowledgeable than my own professors, myself.  _
> 
> _ I’m glad to know that you have a companion with you, though. Send your friend Nino my regards.  _
> 
> _ From: _
> 
> _ Redbird _
> 
> _ PS. I do not usually draw so if you receive any letters with drawings, those are not from me. Your drawings of flowers look good, though. _

Mari looked at Nino after they’ve read the letter. 

“His brothers are bad,” Nino stated, frowning. “Reading the letters like that.” 

Mari agreed, nodding. Marinette was okay with others reading the letters, Nino was reading it with her anyway, but Marinette wouldn’t be able to take it if anyone read letters that they didn’t want them to read without her permission. 

“And they even wrote the last letter, that’s bad. And here I thought it was from Redbird.” 

Then a terrible thought overcame Mari. Does that mean that Redbird wasn’t going to respond if not for his siblings? Her sight began to darken.

“You, okay?” Nino asked, worry all over his face. 

Shaking herself, she smiled. “Yeah, you know I am.” 

Nino didn’t seem convinced. Then his eyes suddenly widened, followed by a bright smile. “Hey, I’ve got an idea!”

Tilting her head in inquiry, he continued. 

“Why don’t you ask for his number? That way you two can text instead!” 

Momentarily forgetting what she was worrying about earlier, she broke out into a smile at the idea. It was brilliant! That way, only Redbird can talk to her. Then she immediately saw a problem. 

“But our assignment was to be penpals.” 

Nino shrugged. “Well, Miss Bustier only needs one letter, right? Then everything is okay!” 

Still skeptical about it, Mari began to write a response right away. 


	4. Texting

Marinette received a text message on the second week of waiting. 

> _ [9:09 Unknown] _ **Marinette?**

Seeing the preview of the unknown number made her smile in glee. Why wouldn’t it? Redbird was texting her! She didn’t open the message just yet. Marinette had to tell Nino. Texting her best friend, she typed furiously. 

> _ [9:14 You] _ **Nino!**
> 
> _ [9:14 You] _ **Wake up, Nino! Redbird texted!**
> 
> _ [9:15 You] _ **Ninooooo!**

She didn’t receive a response, but her she was so excited! She wanted to respond to Redbird now. 

Looking at her balcony and remembering her conversation with her best friend about him and his own Penpals being chummy now, maybe Nino will forgive her if she responded without him.

She opened the message and responded back. 

> _ [9:22 You] _ **Is this Redbird?**

“No texting on the dining table, honey,” Sabine Cheng lightly reprimanded her and Mari let her phone sit on the table. 

“Sorry, mama!” she said obediently and smiled as she gobbled her food up. 

The Dupain-Cheng patriarch chuckled, “Easy there, sweetie,” he took a slice of toast as well and prepared his own spread. “There’s plenty more to go.” 

Smiling at the subtle inside joke, since they lived in a bakery and all, Mari hummed an agreement and drank some milk. 

“Good morning, papa!” 

Kissing his father’s cheeks and letting him do the same, they continued on with breakfast. The bakery was already open at this time and her cousin Bridgette and her college classmate Felix were handling the first few hours of the bakery before their college classes start. 

“You’re in a good mood today, anything good happen?”

Not hiding her excitement, Marinette started to open her mouth to share her happiness, but before she could say anything, a knock on the door came. Bridgette appeared from the opening. 

“Tom? Sabine?”

“Yes, sweetie?” 

“Oh, there’s an issue with a delivery, Felix and I decided it was best to ask you before he leaves first?” her cousin looked around and smiled at her. Marinette closed her mouth and waved happily at her elder cousin. Bridgette waved back. 

“Yes, sure. I’ll be back down,” Tom offered and Sabine wiped her hands on her apron. 

“I’ll follow,” her mom kissed her dad on the cheeks. 

“Sorry for this, I know you were having breakfast.” 

“It’s fine,” Tom assured Bridgette and that was the last thing she heard before the door was closed. 

“You okay there, honey?” 

Shaking herself at her mother’s question, Mari smiled. “Yep!”

Going back to her food, she continued to eat. She didn’t even get to tell her father about Redbird. Nevermind! Nino was there anyway. 

~~

An hour ago, he received the second letter from Marinette. Well, third really, but he’ll count the response from Drake’s letter. All Fox asked for was he received 100 letters from his penpal anyway. 

Thankfully, this time, none of his brothers were at the mansion. All he had to make sure now was that he wasn’t bugged or that he won’t read the letter anywhere that could be bugged. 

Swiping the letter from the mailbox of the mansion, he said a quick goodbye to his father and told Alfred he’ll go on patrol. Which he will, of course he will. It wasn’t his scheduled time to do so, so he’ll do it when he’s supposed to. He didn’t say he’ll do the patrol that day anyway. He knew he would be found out, but as long as no oversteps his boundaries again, he’s fine with that. 

Opening the letter, he read the contents. 

> _ Dear Redbird, _
> 
> _ What your brothers are doing is bad. They did not say anything bad. _
> 
> _ Nino and I agreed that we can text instead! Do you have texting in America? Is it okay? Nino and his penpal are also texting instead of sending letters sometimes. It is easier to text and you can hide your phone away from your brothers! _
> 
> _ I do not have brothers or sisters, but I have a cousin and she is awesome! Not like your brothers. _
> 
> _ My number is xx-xx-xx-xx. You can text me anytime! My mama and papa told me about the time difference? So calling is not yet fine, I guess. _
> 
> _ If you still like to send letters though, it is also okay. I love receiving your letters. Your handwriting is pretty. _
> 
> _ I hope to hear from you soon! _
> 
> _ Sincerely, _
> 
> _ Marinette _ _ ✿ _ _ and Nino :) _

At present time, Damian kicked himself for not thinking of it sooner. He thought of faking his penpal’s responses, but his pride stopped him from doing that, but his brain didn’t think about texting! This way, the 100 responses will go faster! This way, he can finally stop going to stupid schools and having stupid classes! It’s a win for him! 

He grabbed his phone right away and checked the number. Not forgetting the country code, he started to text.

> _ [3:09 You] _ **Marinette?**

He didn’t bother to wait for a response. Damian put his phone back to one of the pockets of his utility belt and decided to go to Fox’s office. With his phone being encrypted by himself, he was sure that his own brothers, not even Oracle, can get through his firewalls without him knowing. 

Arriving at the acting CEO’s office of his father, he saw the man slumped over at his desk, as usual. 

“It’s three in the morning.”

“Jesus fucking Christ-” the man gasped, reaching for a batarang hidden from his sleeve. Damian smirked. “Damian.”

“It’s Robin with the mask, remember?” 

The man took a deep breath before going back to his paperwork. “You gave me a fright. Is there anything you need?” 

“You told my brothers about my arrangement.” 

“I never said I wouldn’t.”

“Granted.”

Silence. 

“I have a proposal for an alternative.” 

The Batwing sighed heavily, massaging his forehead. “We talked about this Damian. You need to get 100 responses from your-”

“Yes, yes, I get that. I’ll get the 100 responses, but not as penpals.” 

The man finally looked at the teenage vigilante. 

“What do you mean?” 

Getting his phone from his utility belt with one fluid movement, he waved it in front of his dad’s CEO. “I got her number and she offered to text. Is that a viable alternative? It’s faster and more, how do people say this, personable.”

Seeing the Batwing smile like he just received the greatest news ever made Damian regret even asking. 

“You got yourself a texting buddy?” 

Damian rolled his eyes. “There’s nothing funny about this. Wipe that smirk off your face.” 

“What smirk?” the man asked, still wearing the smirk on his face. Damian itched to get a dagger out. “I’ll allow it.” 

He’ll have to endure the smile being given to him. At least he can finish the 100 responses in no-

“Under one condition.”

He glared at Fox. “What?”

“I’ll up it to 250 responses.”

“What? That’s-”

“Unfair? I hardly think so,” he saw the Batwing go back to his paperwork. “A hundred letters or 250 text messages. Take your pick.” 

Damian scowled. Damn Fox. Walking away, he acted to leave. 

“Close the window!” was the last thing he heard before he jumped off. Like hell he would.

Once he reached a place he was sure that no one can see him, he grabbed his phone again and checked the response. 

> _ [3:22 +33-xx-xx-xx-xx] _ **Is this Redbird?**

Deciding then and there, Damian responded a quick yes before going to his contacts and registering the new number. 

> _[3:22 Marinette__✿__]_ **Hello! 👋**


	5. Misunderstandings and Daily Messages

> _ [4:06 You]  _ **Hi. **
> 
> _ [4:07 Marinette _ _ ✿ _ _ ]  _ **Are you going to school, too?**
> 
> _ [4:12 You]  _ **No.**
> 
> _ [4:14 Marinette _ _ ✿ _ _ ]  _ **It is breakfast here. We are having toast. **
> 
> _ [4:15 You]  _ **Nothing of the sort. **
> 
> _ [4:25 You]  _ **I apologize. I am not much of a conversationalist. **
> 
> _ [4:35 You]  _ **Do you like gifts, Marinette?**
> 
> _ [4:35 You]  _ **I’m not sure how you can forgive me, but I have sent you a gift. It should arrive today. **

**~**

> _ [12:03 Marinette _ _ ✿ _ _ ]  _ **I am back from school! **
> 
> _ [12:05 Marinette _ _ ✿ _ _ ]  _ **Nino is with me. I hope it’s alright. And what gift? You didn’t have to. **
> 
> _ [12:13 You]  _ **I was under the impression that you were angry. And the gift will make it easier for us to communicate so your phone bills won’t be too high. **
> 
> _ [12:03 Marinette _ _ ✿ _ _ ]  _ **Nino said you speak weird. We’re looking for the words you are using in the dictionary. I think it’s fine because I can learn new words. **

**~**

> _[5:16 You] _**Why are you awake at this time?**
> 
> _ [5:16 Marinette _ _ ✿ _ _ ]  _ **I’m just about to (-_-) zzz.**
> 
> _ [5:22 You]  _ **You’d better be.** _ _
> 
> _ [5:23 Marinette _ _ ✿ _ _ ]  _ **I’ll text you tomorrow! Goodnight! **
> 
> _ [5:25 You]  _ **Bonne nuit, mon Ange.**

**~**

“Damian,” the Wayne patriarch called for him as he was about to leave to visit his cousin. Maya mentioned that she was in the area and since Damian knew she wouldn’t let him know of her whereabouts specifically without a good reason, he might as well go to her as she wanted. 

“Make it quick, father. I have a meeting to catch.” 

There was an intolerable silence that came after and Damian wondered if his father was alright. The Batman was rarely, if ever, speechless. Did his father find a new woman once again? He decided to look in Bruce Wayne’s direction. 

“Father?” 

Looking at the multitalented CEO, nervous as he was at the moment, Damian could see the lines of worry in his face. The man looked to the side where the door leading to the hallways were and Damian knew that his brothers were there right away. Damian wondered if his brothers put his father up to this. Whatever  _ this  _ was supposed to be. 

“Damian.”

“Yes, father?” 

“Well,” the Batman opened his mouth multiple times only to close it once again. Bruce Wayne only acts like this on a few occasions. If he’s nervous, which is rare, or when he’s embarrassed, which is rarer still. Damian wondered which one is in play. After all, the Batman never gets nervous near his Robins. Unless-

“I am not great at this.” 

“Maya’s like a sister to me.”

They both spoke at the same time and looked at each other wondering if they should ask what the other just said. That was when a much needed interruption came. 

“Master Damian,” Alfred came in with a cart of tea. “I believe that what Master Bruce wants to say is that he is worried about you.” 

A laugh started to bubble from withing Damian’s chest. He stomped it away. “Worried?” 

“Yes,” his father stated, finding his voice after drinking some tea. Damian heard the Batman clear his throat before speaking once again. “It has come to my attention that you have some-”

Alfred, from beside his father, sighed. “As Master Bruce was saying, your brothers and your father are concerned regarding your,” a pause as the butler seemed to look for the right word. “Romantic endeavors.”

“ _ Romantic _ endeavors?” 

Bruce cleared his throat. “It has come to my attention that you have been  _ texting _ the penpal Lucius has assigned for you from France.” 

“Yes?” 

“And I don’t usually intervene with these things but-”

“Oh good god, are you kidding?” 

“I have learned that she is-”

“That train of thought is hilarious.”

“-only ten-years of age and-”

“I would laugh if this wasn’t so disgusting.” 

“-you’re only thirteen and your brothers and I-”

“I’m not romantically involved with anyone.”

“-am only worried for, wait. What?” 

Damian massaged his forehead before grabbing a sip of the beverage Alfred offered to him. He needed it. 

“I’m leaving.”

“Then where are you going?” Dick Grayson barged into the room with Tim behind him. Damian wondered if Jason put them up to this or it was just Dick jumping into conclusions as usual. 

“Nowhere,” Damian walked towards the door.

~

> _ [7:03 You]  _ **Good morning! **
> 
> _ [7:05 You]  _ **It should be very, very early where you are so I’ll message you again later. **
> 
> _ [8:22 You]  _ **I’m off to school!**
> 
> _ [8:22 You]  _ **Thank you for your gift, I like the bag! I’ll be using it today. **
> 
> _ [9:30 Redbird]  _ **Good morning, Marinette. I’m glad you liked it. **

_ ~~ _

“That suits you. It looks good, Mari!”

“Thanks, Nino! And your headphones look awesome, too.” 

Grinning at each other, the best friends exchanged stories regarding their own penpals. Nino telling her about their conversations regarding music and hobbies and how they’re planning to meet each other. 

Mari, on the other hand, showed Nino the text messages she exchanged with Redbird.

~~

Damian knew that Maya was only looking out for him and he truly appreciated it. If he was still in the League, he would have killed her on the spot for spilling information out. Now that he was the target once again and knowing that the great Ra’s Al Ghul has died, Damian needed to make countermeasures to make sure that Talia doesn’t become any more powerful than she already is. 

“What are you going to do?” 

Damian smiles. He can’t get anyone else involved this time. Everytime someone does get involved, they suffer as much or even more than he does. 

“Not anything I haven’t already done.”

He leaves that night, telling her his plans. Well, part of it, anyway.

~~

> _ [4:36 You]  _ **I’m back from school!**
> 
> _ [4:37 Redbird]  _ **Welcome back. **
> 
> _ [4:42 You]  _ **I just changed my clothes. I’ll tell you something that happened today.**
> 
> _ [4:42 Redbird]  _ **Go ahead. **
> 
> _ [4:44 You]  _ **So…..**

**~~**

> _ [12:13 You]  _ **I’m sorry I couldn’t message you during the last week. (;﹏;)**
> 
> _ [12:15 Redbird]  _ **It’s alright, your parents were right to make you study for your exams. **
> 
> _ [12:17 You]  _ **But I hate exams! I like talking to you more. ʕノ•ᴥ•ʔノ ︵ ┻━┻**
> 
> _ [12:18 You]  _ **I’m glad to hear that. **

_ ~~ _

> _ [6:52 You]  _ **I have a toothache! I hate this. (*>_<*)**
> 
> _ [6:55 Redbird]  _ **And if you just went to the dentist like I told you to, it wouldn’t. **
> 
> _ [6:55 You]  _ **But they’ll take my tooth out and it would hurt! **
> 
> _ [7:01 Redbird]  _ **If they don’t take your teeth out, it would hurt more. **

**~~**

> _ [2:08 Redbird]  _ **I’m sorry, mon Ange. Forgive me? **
> 
> _ [2:11 Redbird]  _ **I promise to make it up to you? **
> 
> _ [2:16 Redbird]  _ **I am not good at handling women. I beg for your forgiveness. **
> 
> _ [2:18 Redbird]  _ **I didn’t mean to laugh at you. I just didn’t know you were so small. **
> 
> _ [2:20 You]  _ **I’ll never send you pictures of me again. **
> 
> _ [2:22 Redbird]  _ **And here I was hoping I’ll get one of you baking. ;)**


	6. Happy Birthdays

Damian hears static from his communication device. Then some beeping, before it stopped. The noise was shared between all of the communication devices and it usually happens if there was some interruption. 

“It’s fine, that was my fault,” Barbara ‘Babs’ Gordon said a moment later. She was manning their tower as Oracle. 

Everyone provided a grunt of acknowledgement, but Damian remained silent. He knows the message behind the beeping noise. It was code. Not that anyone else in his family would know of course, because he just created the coded language over a week ago. With Maya Ducard. 

Damian’s heartbeat started to rise, but he immediately controlled it. He can’t have anyone figuring out his plans. The excitement he’s feeling is thrilling and knowing the people around him who calls themselves his family, Damian knows that they’ll just want a slice of it for themselves. 

It seems Damian wasn’t fast enough in masking his emotions though. He must be getting sloppy because Jason Todd, the Red Hood went to his station.

“You alright?” 

Giving the man his signature glare, Damian tsked. The man chuckled, as he expected. Crisis averted. 

“I thought you got scared for a second there.” 

Damian frowned. Scared? He felt excited. Why would he be scared? Just because his mother was involved and that he was being targeted again doesn’t mean that he had to be scared. He was 14 now. Older. He can handle himself. He’s died once and he vowed not to let it happen again. 

“I don’t get-”

“Scared, yeah yeah. If you say so. Just making sure.” The Red Hood moved to pat his head and Damian was too late to move away so he got caught in his fellow vigilante’s arms and got a painful grind of the knuckles on his head. 

Damian retaliated by holding his position and flipping the guy off. 

“Ow?” 

The Robin ignored his older brother. “My area’s clean. I’m going back.”

Babs provided an affirmative sound and Damian jumped out of the roof. 

~~

> _ [3:47 Marinette _ _ ✿ _ _ ] _ **Good morning! (￣ρ￣)..zzZZ**
> 
> _ [3:49 Marinette _ _ ✿ _ _ ] _ **I don’t want to go to school…. ( ╥ω╥ )**
> 
> _ [3:52 You] _ **You can skip it and tell your teachers that I told you to do it? I’ll even make you an excuse letter. **
> 
> _ [3:53 Marinette _ _ ✿ _ _ ] _ **If you can send it in the next twenty minutes, then we’ll do it. **

~~

> _ [12:03 Marinette _ _ ✿ _ _ ] _ ** Happy birthday!ヽ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ**
> 
> _ [12:03 You] _ **Why are you awake? **
> 
> _ [12:05 Marinette _ _ ✿ _ _ ] _ **It’s your birthday!**
> 
> _ [12:06 You] _ **Yes, I know. **
> 
> _ [12:07 Marinette _ _ ✿ _ _ ] _ **I wanted to be the first one to greet you.**
> 
> _ [12:07 You] _ **That doesn’t explain why you’re awake.**
> 
> _ [12:07 You] _ **Oh.**
> 
> _ [12:15 Marinette _ _ ✿ _ _ ] _ **I’ll go back to sleeping now. Good night, Redbird!**
> 
> _ [12:17 You] _ **Thank you, my angel. Good night. **

  
  


~~

> _ [7:01 Marinette _ _ ✿ _ _ ] _ **Happy New Year! **
> 
> _ [7:03 You] _ **It’s still 7 in the evening here, angel. **
> 
> _ [7:03 You] _ **But Happy New Year to you, too. **
> 
> _ [7:04 Marinette _ _ ✿ _ _ ] _ **🎆🎆🎆**

~~

> _ [8:49 Marinette _ _ ✿ _ _ ] _ **I’m sooooo tired. **
> 
> _ [8:50 You] _ **Go and rest. You need it. **
> 
> _ [8:52 Marinette _ _ ✿ _ _ ] _ **But I caaaan’t! **
> 
> _ [8:52 Marinette _ _ ✿ _ _ ] _ **It’s Saint Valentine’s Day!**
> 
> _ [8:54 You] _ **You’re eleven. **
> 
> _ [8:55 Marinette _ _ ✿ _ _ ] _ **Yes?**
> 
> _ [8:57 You] _ **Oh, you’re helping your parent’s bakery?**
> 
> _ [9:01 Marinette _ _ ✿ _ _ ] _ **Yes! Nino is with me, too. He promised to help and we’ll take care of his baby brother tomorrow. **
> 
> _ [9:02 You] _ **Say hi to Nino for me!**

~~

> _ [7:00 You] _ **Happiest birthday, little one. **

~~

Mari groaned as she woke up. She felt a cold breeze blow and envelope her. Shivering, she opened her eyes, only to be welcomed by the first light of the morning. Immediately sobering up, Marinette realized that she fell asleep on the floor of her room, surrounded by various pieces of cloths, with her bedroom windows open!

Standing up, she groggily made her way to close the windows. 

“M’ri?” she heard the familiar voice of her best friend call her from her.

Looking at the source of the voice, she found Nino on the floor, wrapped around some cloths himself, just a few feet away from where she was. They probably talked the entire night. 

“Good morning,” she greeted and her friend smiled before nuzzling back into the sheets. 

Mari also went back to the floor to sleep near her friend when they both suddenly sat back up, wide eyed. 

“It’s June twenty-first.”

“It’s your birthday.”

They spoke at the same time before laughing at each other. 

“Happiest Birthday, Mari.” 

~~

> _ [6:06 You] _ **Thanks, Redbird! **
> 
> _ [6:12 You] _ **I’ll send you pictures later. **

**~~**

> _ [10:39 You] _ **Good morning!**
> 
> _ [10:42 You] _ **It’s Nino’s birthday today and we’re celebrating by going to the amusement park. **

**~~**

> _ [8:14 You] _ **Class is about to start again. **
> 
> _ [8:18 You] _ **First days are always nerve-wrecking, aren’t they? **
> 
> _ [8:42 You] _ **I’m glad Nino’s still in my class. **

**~~**

> _ Dear Redbird, _
> 
> _ Hi there. _
> 
> _ Just checking up on you since we haven’t heard from you in a while. That would be me, Marinette, and Nino. How are you? _
> 
> _ It’s almost your birthday again. I was thinking of sending you something along with the letter, too. Do you think I could? _
> 
> _ I just hope you’re alright. You haven’t responded since my birthday and<strike> I</strike> we miss you._
> 
> _ Sincerely, _
> 
> _ Marinette and Nino _

**~~**

Timothy Drake wasn’t a complicated person. He was actually quite simple. All he wants is for to seek the knowledge to protect his family first and foremost. After all, no matter how dysfunctional they are, the batfamily is still a family. 

Promising himself that what had happened to Damian before would be the last anyone could ever get close to his family, Tim set out a plan to make sure that no one else even gets close to harming his family again. Because yes, as much as he fights with Damian, the brat is still his younger brother, thus his responsibility. 

“You should sleep,” he heard a voice him out. Turning to the person, he saw Stephanie Brown, in her Batgirl costume, leaning on the door. 

“Speak for yourself.” 

He turned back to face his computer screen once again before a pair of hands covered his eyes. Tim felt the darkness start to consume him, but he forced himself awake while removing the hands. 

“I-I’m fine, Steph. Damian-”

“-is strong enough to handle himself,” the ex-Spoiler vigilante continued his sentence. Tim looked at her and she stared into his eyes. 

Steph smiled sadly as she fixed something in his hair. Tim took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “It wasn’t your fault.” Tim opened his eyes again to look at her, fear starting to bubble up in his gut. “No one blames you for what happened.” 

“I do!” he screamed. Tears of anguish and anger threatened to fall. “If I was only paying attention. If I-” 

“Tim.” 

The hug felt nice. He hasn’t felt a hug for a long time. Tim hugged back, and sobbed.

“Damian’s disappearance is not on you. You have to accept that.” He didn’t respond, just kept listening to the voice, leaning towards the blonde while still sitting on his swivel chair. “And if Damian was here, he’d insult you for thinking that you can save him if he can’t even save himself in that position. It’s not your fault.” 

Tim didn’t hear whatever was said next, if there are any, but he clung to the last words like his lifeline and fell asleep. 


	7. Group Texts and New Identities

The sound of the beeping of her phone was what woke Mari up, but she couldn’t be bothered. Her head hurt. Her feet swelled. Her body ached. 

“Off!” a mumbled protest came from somewhere around her. She was very sure it wasn’t her voice, but it might as well have been because that was what she wanted to do as well. 

Blindly looking for her device, she felt it’s frame under one of her pillows. Peeking with one eye open, she checked her device to turn the alarm off, only to be welcomed by a harsh light. Mari groaned loudly. 

Grimacing lightly and slowly opening both her eyes this time, she glared at her phone. She swiped her screen to turn the alarm off and checked the time and date before going back to rest on her bed with Nino. 

It was midnight for pete’s sakes. Why the hell does she have an alarm for the midnight of December 21st anyway? She sure wasn’t sane when she made-

“Ah!” Immediately shooting up, she grabbed her phone once again and sent a text. 

~~

> _ [12:16 You] _ **Happy Birthday, Redbird! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°**

**~~**

> _ [12:19 You] _ **It’s Redbird’s birthday.**
> 
> _ [12:20 Jackson] _ **It’s midnight in your time. **
> 
> _ [12:22 You] _ **Yes, and Redbird’s birthday.**
> 
> _[12:23 Jackson] _ **Sleep.**
> 
> _ [12:23 Peter] _ **You’re one to talk. **
> 
> _ [12:24 Peter] _ **Good morning, sweetie. **
> 
> _ [12:25 You] _ **Good morning!**
> 
> _ [12:26 You] _ **Sorry if I disturbed anything.╏ ՞ ︿ ՞ ╏**
> 
> _ [12:28 John] _ **Nah. I’m glad you messaged, actually. I was dying of boredom**

  
  


~~

“Mari?” the bluenette heard Nino as he moved to look at her, “Why-” clearing his throat, he tried again. “Why are you awake? It’s like,” there was a pause and he checked his own phone, grimacing at the flash of bright light. “It’s midnight.” 

Mari smiled brightly in response. “It’s December twenty-first!”

Nino waved the information off, groaning with a silent, “Okay?” A moment later, true to their bond and friendship, the guy also sat up. “D-December twenty-one! Whoah!”

“You alright?”

“Yeah, just got dizzy from the,” making a gesture that may have pertained to his immediate shot up, Nino groaned. “You know?” 

She chuckled, “Yeah.”

“You talking to the brothers?” 

Grinning back, she knew that Nino understood the answer. 

“Well get it over with,” the boy covered his face with a blanket. “It’s midnight, for pete’s sakes.”

“Yes, father.” 

~~

> _ [12:29 K] _ **I’m in the same meeting as you are. **
> 
> _ [12:32 Peter] _ **Pretty boy got scared. **
> 
> _[12:33 Jackson]_ **😂😂😂**
> 
> _ [12:35 You] _ **Gtg, Nino’s sleeping over. **
> 
> _ [12:36 Peter] _ **Good night, sweetcheeks! **
> 
> _[12:36 Jackson]_ **Good night to the two of you! **
> 
> _ [12:36 Peter] _ **Say hello to Nino for me. **
> 
> _[12:37 Jackson]_ **For US.**
> 
> _ [12:39 K] _ **Good night, sweetie. **
> 
> _ [12:35 You] _ **Night! Say hello to the other’s for me, too! **

**~~**

John Jones wasn’t human. He never did understand why human emotions were so complicated and every time he thought he was so close to understanding, something, or in this case, someone always manages to shock him. 

“How are you?” he asked the boy. He knows that the boy is not well, but he asks anyway. 

“Better,” the boy answers with a grunt. “Where’s my sister?” 

Jon looks away, “She’ll be back soon.” 

The boy nods before laying back on the stone-cold ground. John contemplates whether he should create a place of warmth for the child, but he knew that it would create more questions than necessary and for now, questions weren’t needed for the boy. 

He moves to stand, knowing that he can’t stay for long. He’s been caught up in this arrangement for too long. He’s kept a part of his end of the bargain, leaving and keeping this secret was the other. 

“I will leave now,” he wonders if that was enough of a goodbye.

He didn’t see the boy’s expression, but there was fear in his voice. Well hidden, yes, but there nonetheless. “Is this for good?” 

John hoped not. He still wanted to see the boy. After all these years, the boy was the closest to a son he could have, his sister, a daughter. “I’ll see you again.”

Walking away from the cave and into society once more, Martian Manhunter removed his disguise and transported himself to a different, more familiar face. Not a moment later, his communication device rang. 

“Yes,” his voice was leveled, as it usually is. 

“Where have you been? We were worried sick,” one of his colleagues from the League asked as others chipped in. 

He didn’t answer that question, they all knew he goes about his own devices at times. He was told of some ongoing skirmish with someone new and Jon Jon’zz tried to listen to the situation as much as he could. 

~~

Maya was born and raised to follow orders at a very young age. The questions of whether she wanted to or not was never there. She either did it or she got punished. The only freedom he knew was after his cousin, Damian Wayne, set her free. 

Arriving back to the cave where they were hiding in, Maya looked at the same person, older than he seems, yet younger at the same time. After they were found by the martian, Damian’s plan was going faster than they planned, but not fast enough. 

If Maya didn’t see Damian’s reaction when the martian found them, she would have thought that even getting caught then and there was part of the boy’s plan. 

“Are you feeling better?” she asked, her voice softening as the months together had made her so. 

The boy grunted, “Where have you been?” 

“Getting supplies,” she gestured towards the food. The boy’s stomach grumbled. 

Moving the food nearer the stone bed they shared, she handed one to her cousin. Her brother. 

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

~~

Morgan Ducard was the name he was told was his when he came to. It sounded all kinds of wrong, but he didn’t complain. His sister was beside him when he woke up. Maya was crying, or had cried the night before, though she denied the claim despite the bloodshot eyes and dripping nose. 

Though he felt that his name was a lie, the care he had for his sister was not so he went along with it. 

It has been over a year since and they have lived peacefully. As peaceful as they could anyway. They ravaged the streets as vigilantes called Nobody, and took whatever they needed for food and shelter from those who had too much of it. 

A few weeks ago, a man called John Jones has, their original benefactor and the man who had saved Morgan from mortal danger before his memories were forgotten, had visited, and he knew that that was the last visit they will receive. In their life, most people come and go, and Mr. Jones just took a longer time to go, than others. Morgan understood that. 

“You’re thinking too much,” his sister called as she threw him a shuriken. 

Absentmindedly catching it in between his fingers, he threw it back. “Just thinking.” 

“Less thinking and more training.” As Maya said this, they heard his phone ring. Morgan perked up, but pretended not to with a pout. With an exasperated sigh, his sister’s shoulder sagged down. “Go on then.” 

Morgan walked away with a sprint as he grabbed his phone. He never knew why he kept it in the first place as they’ve never used it except for checking the time, date and for mapping. It was useful only for that, but occasionally, it did receive messages. 

~~

> _[4:16 ✿]_ **Happy Birthday, Redbird! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°**


	8. Famous Sayings

First loves never last was what they always said and Marinette figures that that is true. Looking at her best friend of years, cuddling her on his bed after a night of his own identity crisis, she figured it was probably for the best. 

Over a year prior, Marinette figured out that she had a crush. It wasn’t anything major, but it was definitey unexpected. It changed her whole life. Slightly depressed over the fact that her penpal has stopped messaging her, she took to the only person she trusted her whole life with. 

The realization of her feelings came on the the third consecutive night of her crying and he was still there for her. Nino was her best friend and everyone around them had already thought that they looked good together, so why not? Marinette never made the connections, but the moment that she did, she understood why people liked the feeling of having someone they like. 

The feeling of elation didn’t last though. As soon as she confessed her feelings, which she did because she thought it would be better than hiding them, Marinette regretted it. In fact, it was then listed as the stupidest thing she has ever done. Why? Because Nino turned her down, and everything afterwards had just turned sour. 

She heard the boy groan and Mari rolled her eyes as she took the covers away from him and covered herself with it. It was still  _ her  _ room after all. The boy turned to the other side, his back facing her and Mari, deciding that she can no longer go back to sleep, went down from her bed and started to draw on her desk. 

Perusing the last sketches she had already drawn, she saw the one she made after their friendship’s fallout. It was a guy’s suit she designed specifically for Nino, but with a black x mark that she wrote due to her heartbreak. 

Smiling fondly, she decided to redo the design. She remembered the time when Nino came to their house, on her birthday, months after their last contact. It was, at the same time, the most awkward yet fulfillling conversations she’s had in her entire life. Not only has she regained her friend back, but she felt that their bond was stronger than before and for Mari, thatwas the best thing she could ask for because she didn’t miss Nino, her crush. She missed Nino, her best friend. 

“What are you doing?” the sleepy voice of the guy on her bed asked. 

Mari didn’t look up, “Designing you a suit.”

“Can’t you do that like, I don’t know, at a non-abhorrent time?” 

Chuckling, Mari turned her notebook to the side to get some of the lines right. “Art doesn’t have a time.”

She heard some shuffling before the creaking of her bed’s stairs, Nino was beside her in no time. 

“You should go back to sleep.”

“I’m awake now.” 

There was a comfortable silence between them. Mari continued on with her sketch. 

“Don’t you think you need a better model?” 

“Like your Adrien?” she teased, the conversation from last night, still hung in the air. 

Mari looked at her best friend and his face was shade different than it’s usual. “Nino Lahiffe, are you actually blushing?”

“Draw, designer girl.” 

~~

Blood is thicker than water. Morgan knew that there was more to those words than just them. A year ago, when he awoke with no memories in tact and his sister by his side, he knew then that his loyalty to his sister was immense because the need to protect was strong. It didn’t help that a few moments later, they were under attack by men in overalls. 

_ The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb _ , he read a few days later. They stopped by a nearby town and he immediately seeked out their temple of knowledge. 

“ _ It’s called a library _ ,” he remembered his sister saying. Morgan smiled at the memory. 

Blood shed in battle bonds soldiers more strongly than simple genetics, and that can’t be any more true for him. How does Morgan Ducard know that? Because genetically speaking, him and Maya can’t have been sibling, yet he feels strongly anyway, because to him, and to Maya, that’s truly what they are. 

“We’re moving.”

He stopped his thoughts from overflowing and stood up, taking the things they needed for the journey and his phone. 

“Do we have a destination this time?” was a fair question to ask, but maybe he shouldn’t have. They never went to their intended destination anyway, but it was still nice to know that they have a plan on where to go, no matter how butchered their plans seem to get. 

“We do.” 

“Tibet, in Nanda Parbat.”

He frowned. “That’s not a place.”

Maya looked at her forlornly. “Trust me, it is.”

The first two words got to him. There were things, knowledge and information he knows for some reason, without understanding why. His medical and geographical skills are two of those. He’s heard the name of the place before. He knew he had, but after perusing through various libraries and other sorts of technology they have had access to, Nanda Parbat never came up on any map. It just wasn’t there. 

“I trust you,” he says instead. If there was one thing left of his old life, it was his sister and he definitely trusts her with his life. “Is there a specific reason this time?” 

The girl looked at him quizzically and Morgan decided to keep his handheld device on his inner jacket. Smiling at the memory of the last message he received. The past few years, his only memory of his past were text messages he received from various people calling him various things. Little D, Dami, Damian, Redbird, Demon Brat, Robin and Maya explained to him that it was due to a mission gone awry. He believed her. She had no reason to lie. 

These past few weeks though, only one person was left. Someone who kept calling him Redbird, using his number as some sort of diary as they go on about their day. Morgan didn’t understand why, but he clung to his device and as long as someone was messaging it, he’ll keep it. He didn’t know why. Maya reluctantly agreed to it, too, so he wouldn’t complain. 

“Do you have everything you need?” 

They didn’t have much, so he nodded and stood beside her sister. 

“D-Morgan?” 

The hesitation in her voice made him grow with worry. The determination in her eyes was palpable and wherever she was leading them to, Morgan knew that she knew what to do. If only he could help better, but since his physical skills are better, he has to be on standby for something worse always.

“Yeah?” he asked, hiding his concern as much as he can. They couldn’t, shouldn’t show hesitation in these times when they obviously had a goal, even if he didn’t know what it was yet.

“We’ll survive this, right?” 

Without hesitation, Morgan Ducard vowed. “I swear we will.”


	9. To Protect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for your continuous support! Things are getting a bit intense and so will the next few chapters. Also, I might up the chapter count so I hope that's okay. Anyways, happy reading!

She was late. Very, very,  _ very _ late at that and it was the first day of classes. Okay, maybe that wasn’t such a big deal. Everyone’s late during their first days right? 

The image of her arriving with no one to talk to her arrived in her mind and Mari tried to wave it off. Ugh, why did she have to wake up so late anyway? Checking her phone one last time before rushing down, she sent a quick text of ‘Good Morning’ to Redbird and his family before sending an ‘I might be late’ to Nino and Chloe. 

Oh Chloe, she can just imagine how the blonde would respond to her message. Speak of the devil, the hotel heiress did immediately respond, but Mari also locked her phone the moment she saw it so the bluenette will worry about it later. 

“Good morning, mom, dad!” she rushed out in one breath as she grabbed a pastry on her way out.

“Take care, sweetie!” 

“Marinette, wait!”

A shout from the kitchen, courtesy of her mother. Jogging in place as she looked back, she saw her mom walking towards her with a box of, what she would assume, as macarons. Her favorite. 

“Thanks, mom!” she smiled, removing the food from her mouth with one hand and grabbing the box with another. Mari kissed her mother’s cheek before waving another goodby to her father and yelling a “Gotta go!” 

Running with a box of macarons and food in her mouth was not easy, especially if you’re about to cross the pedestrian lane. Waiting for the go sign to happen, she saw an old man attempt to cross the street as an incoming car was about to come. 

She really wasn’t sure what happened after. It all happened so fast. One moment, the car was honking loudly and Mari’s heart thumped so fast in her chest. The next, she was on the ground, her back was aching, as the old man was above her, squashing the macaron box. 

There were people gathering around them, but she couldn’t hear anything but ringing. Her head ached, and it definitely wasn’t due to her lack of sleep this time. Looking at the old man once again, now being helped out by other people, Marinette blacked out.

~~

Nino clicking his pen non stop as the clock in the classroom showed that only one minute was left before the class starts. He knows that Mari did text them that she  _ might _ be late, but that was 15 minutes ago and her house was literally a 5 minute walk away from the school so there was no way that she wouldn’t update them if anything happened. He understood that Adrien will be late due to his father, but Mari? She always arrives on time, albeit it was literally on the dot. 

“You’re worrying to much, it’s making my head ache,” the voice of a certain blonde hotel heiress. 

Ignoring the girl, the aspiring DJ opted to count the seconds until the class started. Ten seconds later, the bell rang. No Marinette on sight. 

Frowning, he looked at his phone for an update and he saw the blonde beside her do the same. 

“I can’t believe this.  _ I _ was early for school and Mari ditches me with you?” the tone was irritated, but Nino knew it had worry in it, too. “Preposterous.” Maybe. 

“Adrien’s on his way,” he comments instead, seeing his ex’s message on his phone. 

The blonde blew air. “He better be or else I’ll riot. He was the one who practically  _ begged _ me to go to this school.”

Nino remembered the situation. When they were thirteen, two years ago, Mari encouraged him to confess to  _ the _ Adrien Agreste, his penpal and first crush. 

The guy was, eerily, cool with it, not knowing at first that the confession was romantic and when he did, they tested it out further. They separated amicably in a fumbling awkward conversation and remained friends. During that time, so Adrien can get to the same school as Nino, his ex pretended to be in a relationship with the Mayor’s daughter, Chloe Bourgeois, who took it as a way to have leverage on the both of them. 

“Take your seats!” a woman called from the half-open doorway, carrying a folder. As the newly arrived person was about to walk towards the teacher’s desk, someone called from the hallway. It was a hushed conversation, but Nino saw that the topic was important. 

Receiving a text at the same moment, Nino looked down and saw Adrien’s new message. 

> _[08:03 Adrien]_ **Marinette’s in an accident.**

~~

Morgan hated fighting. He didn’t see the sense of it. Which is ironic because his body seems to remember a lot of fighting styles. He didn’t know what he did during the years before he lost his memories, but whatever he did, he must not have liked it that much. 

“Again!” he heard his sister yell, standing up from the ground where he lay her a few seconds earlier when they were supposed to be sparring. 

“Enough!” he countered. “I don’t like this.” 

In the two years that they began to collect information regarding a group of people called the League of Assassins, Maya began to have a sick obsession with training. Morgan didn’t like it. For him, fighting without reason is violence and unless he’s protecting Maya, he was sure that he won’t resort to fighting at all. 

“Morgan,” that was a tone he always hated. He no longer wanted to live this kind of life, but for some reason, it’s something he’s good at. Spying on people to protect others. Killing people to stop them from killing others. Lying and fending off for themselves. He was sick of it. “We need to be prepared.” 

Morgan knew that. He’s seen those so called assassins mercilessly kill children who couldn’t even fight back. He’d seen ravagers rape already pregnant women. He’d witnessed an old man’s eyes gauged out just because he didn’t want to tell their perpetrator where his other family members were. Morgan sometimes wonders why he never vomited at the sight even if bile sometimes threatened to come up. Was this the kind of life he wanted to have? Being a spectator to such crimes and executing those that they can before it happens? 

He walks away from his sister, into their underground hideout, a small room enough for both of them. They always make one when they stop by somewhere, and this is the longest they’ve stayed in one place. Grabbing a few supplies for injuries, he saw his phone from the corner blink. Checking it, it was a Good Morning message from the same person. His  _ zahra _ .

> _[2:44 ✿]_ **Good morning! **
> 
> _[2:45 ✿]_ **I’m late for school (｡T ω T｡)**

Momentarily forgetting his thought process, he smiled at the message, but the strong winds from outside brought him back to reality and he turned his device off before heading out with bandages. 

“I’m fine,” Maya tried to convince him. 

Morgan wasn’t an idiot, he knew how to take care of her more than she knew how to take care of herself. “You’re not,” was the only thing he said before holding her wrist and sitting her down beside him. 

Cleaning her wounds with the little resources they have, he dabbed the water-filled cotton to her wound and shushed her when she complained. When the cleaning was finished, he dried it off with an unused cloth and wrapped some bandages around her arm. 

“You know you have to keep on fighting right?” 

Does he really? Do they have to? Can’t they be  _ normal _ ? “I’m tired.” 

Morgan saw the kick coming so he jumped up to avoid it and pinned his sister down to the ground, effectively cutting her limbs from attacking him while making sure she won’t be in pain. 

“You can’t stay like this, Morgan. We need to finish this. You need to keep on fighting.” 

He didn’t  _ want _ to. 

“What if I get killed?” the question was hypothetical, of course, but his heart shattered nonetheless. He looked at his sister with heartbroken eyes. 

Finding his voice, he forced the tears that welled up in his eyes to back down. “Do you actually think I’d allow you to? That I won’t protect you if the time comes?” 

Maya’s eyes met his with determination. “I know you’ll protect me as much as I’ll protect you.” 

“But it’s not enough,” he finished for her. 

She agreed with a nod. “But it’s not enough.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys see any misses or have questions regarding past, present and future information, I'll be willing to answer everything as much as I can without spoiling anything. Also, if you see any grammar lapses or typos, let me know so I can fix it. Thank you and see you sometime this week again! (❁´◡`❁)


	10. Giving Up and Holding On

> _[4:06 ✿]_ **I’m bored!**
> 
> _[4:15 ✿]_ **They still won’t let me go to school. Nino visited me though. **

**~~**

> _[2:53 ✿]_ **The food is delicious here, but the pie they served was terrible. I didn’t have a heart to say it though. I guess the ingredients just didn’t get mixed together correctly. **

**~~**

> _[7:23 ✿]_ **Last day! I’m about to get discharged. Finally! **

**~~**

> _[3:08 ✿]_ **You won’t believe what I just received today! **
> 
> _[3:10 ✿]_ **I guess it’s fine to tell you. Since I tell you everything you know? **
> 
> _[3:11 ✿]_ **I can’t tell anyone else though. It’s supposed to be a secret. **
> 
> _[3:13 ✿]_ **I’m a superhero!**
> 
> _[3:14 ✿]_ **Awesome, right? **
> 
> _[3:15 ✿]_ **You’re mine, you know. My superhero, that is.**
> 
> _[3:19 ✿]_ **I wish I knew where you are so I could save you. **

**~~**

> _[2:16 ✿]_ **Mon Dieu! I’m so sorry for my texts yesterday. I was a bit out of it. **

**~~**

> _[5:31 ✿]_ **I have to change my phone soon. I’m not sure if I should transfer your number.**

**~~ **

Morgan cursed. He hated everything about the city. 

For almost three whole years, they have lived in isolation and only interacting with small towns if absolutely needed. If they needed anything such as supplies, it was that John Jones man who just gave them the stuff. This time though, Maya was severely injured and that Jones man hasn’t shown himself in over a year so Morgan was forced to go to the city to go _ shopping _ for the first time since he’s lost his memories. 

Covering his entire appearance except for his hands and his eyes, he spoke the language well and blended in as much as he can, but tourists all over the place were just disgustingly loud and overly friendly. 

Chatterings in various languages were happening as most of them were in ski gears. 

“Ex-excuse me?” someone approached him, their English broken. “D-directions to Za-Zhangm-mu hotel?” 

The guy’s companion punched him in the shoulder and they conversed in Japanese. Thankfully, Morgan knew this language, like he knew everything else for some reason. Now, Morgan doesn’t want to gain any more attention so with a quick look around, he decided that the easiest way to appear _ normal _ in this situation was to help them out. 

Momentarily putting his face cover down so he could be heard, he pointed at a direction and spoke in English. “Over there.” 

“_ Arigato gozaimasu,” _one of them said and the first guy who spoke to him settled for the English counterpart. “Th-thank you very much.” 

Without saying another word, Morgan nodded and rushed back out of the city as fast as he could to get to Maya. Afterall, the travel will take him at least another day. 

~~

“W-What?” he realized his voice got caught in his throat. Dick immediately covered his mouth to stop himself from sobbing. 

“D-Dick!”

Moving forward to the man who called his name, Richard John Grayson, for the first time in his life, knelt in front of someone. If it was to beg or just because his legs gave out, he didn’t know himself, but he couldn’t think of the reason right that instant. 

“Y-You,” 

“Dick,” both Kori and Cyborg said his name with different emotions. Kori in understanding and Cyborg in hesitation. 

There was a silent pause for a moment. “I didn’t know you’d arrive this early,” Kori stated instead, calmly. 

Dick looked at his fiance with a frown. “I-I wanted to surprise you.” 

He saw Cyborg smile from his periphal view and he turned back to his previous teammate as Kori helped him up. 

“I guess you’re the one surprised instead,” the half robotic man stared at him with kind eyes. “I think we need to sit down for this.” 

Nodding, Dick reluctanlty got up and sat down their sofa, the other man sat across him and Kori.

“Dick,” Cyborg began. Dick saw that the man was unsure of how to proceed. “I-I just want you to know that this-” Dick wanted to cut him off as the man paused, but Kori squeezing his arm stopped the Nightwing. “I didn’t want to tip you off in case- you know?” 

Taking a deep breath, the first Robin internally calmed himself down before nodding. “I know. I just want to hear it as well.”

Cyborg also nodded in return and sighed deeply. “Okay, a few days ago, while on a mission near Mount Everest for the League, I hacked into some security systems as well as the tourist’s phones.”

Dick remained silent. His heart was beating so hard that he felt as if it was attempting to punch its way out of his chest. 

“Someone who looked like Damian was there.” 

Dick started crying then, before explanations could even start. 

~~

Morgan arrived back to bunker after three days of being away. Having the city a day away by walking was some work, but he was glad that he didn’t run into any trouble. 

“Maya,” he called unto his sister, who was on bed, silent. 

Putting the bags down, Morgan went to her bedside and saw that her sister was sleeping. It was rare for him to see it and he carressed her cheeks. A moment later, Maya attacks her and Morgan parries it. 

“It’s me,” he says in defense. “It’s me.” 

Maya looked at him with wide eyes. “Da-” she shook her head. “Morgan.” 

Holding his hand up to let her know that she’s safe, he waited until her ragged breathing calmed down. “Go back to sleep. I’ll handle look out.” 

“N-no,” Maya rebutted, “You must have been tired from-”

Morgan raised a brow at his sister before tutting. “I slept along the way and _ you’re _ the one who’s injured.” Tutting, he pushed Maya back to the stonebed. “Now go back to sleep.”

Maya chuckled lightly, which was something Morgan hasn’t heard in- never. Having a vision of Maya smiling before, he was taken back to the present but his sister’s words. “You’re starting to sound like your old self.” 

Morgan shook himself before turning away. “Just go back to sleep.” 

Without another word, Maya lied back down. Waiting for a few minutes before heading outside to look out, he took the phone he’s been keeping for years. 

~~

>   
_[8:31 Redbird]_ **Are you okay now?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say, thank you so much for reading this! Your support is overwhelming for this particular project and I'm glad you like it. I'll see you next week for the next chapter!


	11. Uncertainties and Decisions

Changing her phone was a big step for Marinette. Transferring her information was fine, but the memories she had on her very first device was irreplaceable. 

“What’s wrong, sweetie? Don’t you like your new phone?” Looking up to her mother, Mari smiled her best to ease her parent’s worries. 

Shaking her head, she responded. “I love it, mama!” She really did. “Thank you.” 

Her mother hugged her back, “I’m glad you do, ma petit. It’s about time you have a new one for being able to get accepted to the lycee.”

~~

Morgan wasn’t sure how to react. He didn’t even know why he was so overcome with worry. Maya was in the cave behind him and instead of worrying more for his sister, she was worried for a person he has never even met before. Or at least hasn’t remembered meeting. 

There was a pang in his chest that grew with every waking second. He didn’t understand why. From the messages that was sent, the person was seemingly okay. Spouting things such as superheroes, but the mere fact that they were hospitalized must mean that something severe happened. 

The others stopped messaging him, and for the almost three years that he’s lost his memories, only this one was consistent. Was he willing to lose the only piece he had left of his past? He clutched his phone to his heart. They didn’t have time for such questions. They were nobodies anyway. All he needed was Maya. His only family. 

The throbbing in his chest didn’t stop. Morgan felt like crying. He shouldn’t though. Why would he? He didn’t even know who this person is. And whatever they were to him didn’t matter now. He didn’t know them. They’ll give up, too. Like everyone else did. 

But what if? What if he just responded? Just once. Would it be too much? Was it alright? It was risky. Definitely. Can he take that one step though?

He checked the last message. He didn’t like leaving things up to fate but if he could. If he could leave one last thing up to fate, is it alright to do this? He didn’t know. His mind, the logical part of it, screamed a big, fat no. His gut said yes though. There was a voice, no multiple voices, that asked him, practically begged him to respond. 

Morgan listened. 

**~~**

> _[8:31 Redbird]_ **Are you okay now?**

**~~**

He didn’t know whether to regret it or not, but he breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Morgan?” Maya called from behind him and all the relaxation he felt came crashing down. 

How could he have been so stupid? He put them at risk! All because of voices in his head. Morgan wanted to scream. 

“Get back inside,” he tried to lighten his voice so Maya won’t worry. “I told you to sleep.”

Without another word, the girl went back to the cave. Morgan then silently screamed. Glaring at his phone, he threw it to the ground and stepped on it. 

“Stupid, stupid, idiot!” 

He grabbed the device and ran to the nearby lake and threw it in. 

**~~**

Marinette did a double take at the message. It was a weekend and they didn’t have classes. Marinette has already missed the first week and needed to start a week later than her classmates, so she’s been worried, she could barely sleep. When she finally did, how come that was when Redbird decided to message her back? 

Her hands shook, her vision got blurry. She realized that she was crying when a tear fell down her phone. Wiping it off, she messaged back right away. 

~~

_[9:15 You]_ **Redbird, where are you?**

_[9:19 You]_ **I’m okay, are YOU okay? Please tell me that you are. **

_[9:22 You]_ **Text me back again, please.**

~~

She waited for a few minutes and saw that there was no reply. That was fine. Maybe it was night time wherever Redbird was, right? Marinette had no time to think. She instead messaged her friends in their group right away. 

~~

> _[9:28 You]_ **Redbird messaged me.**

~~

Immediately remembering that she was also in contact with Redbird’s brothers, she decided to message them. Before entering anything though, she realized that maybe they already knew? Of course, Redbird would message them first before he’d message her right? 

Marinette felt her heartbeat stronger. Her breathing began to thin. Receiving a response from Chloe right away, she checked the reply first. 

~~

> _[9:29 Chlo]_ **Redbird like your penpal back in CM2?**
> 
> _[9:31 Chlo]_ **The Redbird who stoppped messaging you so now his siblings are doing it for him?**
> 
> _[9:31 Chlo]_ **I thought he was missing?**

~~

Marinette didn’t know what to respond. She went back to her contacts and clicked on the group where she messages Redbird’s family. The last message was yesterday. Jackson was complaining about her sleeping habits again. She wondered if it’s her position to let them know. If they already knew, wouldn’t it seem like she’s getting in between family matters? 

Probably not. There was no time to waste. 

~~

> _[9:33 You]_ **Redbird messaged me.**

~~

He hated how he’s feeling. The moment he saw the phone drop, he felt his own heart doing the same. Morgan screamed in frustration. 

Running at full speed, he dove into the cold water to retrieve the phone. He felt the cold enveloping him, but the rush of adrenaline and desperation pulled him through. He grabbed the sinking device and immediately swam up for air. 

Not realizing that he was crying, Morgan went back to the shore and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the device was safe with him in his hands. His voice was shaking and tears rolled down his face, but he couldn’t be bothered to care. He hated the feeling he was having. Why did he have to care so much for a simple phone? Screaming in anguish to the night, he hoped that no one could hear his cries. 

~~

Maya bit her lip and closed her eyes listening to Morgan’s, no Damian’s cries. She wondered if what they were doing was the right choice. If she should go back and ask for Martian Manhunter’s help again. 

_ Trust me _ , she remembered Damian’s words when he told her about his plans to eradicate the League of Shadows. Now he wonders if Damian can still trust himself. Maya wanted to cry as well, because honestly, what can she do? Keep up the farce knowing that they’re at risk anyway, or go back to square one just when they were  _ so close _ to getting to their goal?

Moving back to their makeshift bed, she cried herself to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I should probably clear up a few things in the story. First, the term Damian used for Marinette's messages, Zahra, means flower in Arabic, at least when I looked it up, it did. Next, when Mari said the words, "You're mine," via text message, that meant that Damian, as Redbird, was her superhero. Not that he is hers as a person. I mean he will be, sure, but not at this point of the story. I'll try to clear that up somehow in the story as well, but not now. 
> 
> Again, thanks for reading! For any inquiries, don't hesitate to reach out. If you see any grammatical errors, point it out, I'll correct it as soon as I can. 
> 
> See you sometime this week! (੭ु｡╹▿╹｡)੭ु⁾⁾


	12. The Calm Before the Storm

“I can’t believe my fiance’ has to do this just for me. Aren’t my in-laws so generous?” 

“Sure, Lila. Keep repeating that and you might actually believe it someday,” Chloe said, rolling her eyes. Nino snickered while Adrien hid a laugh.

They haven’t even gotten to the plane yet, and their Italian classmate was already spouting lies. Mari couldn’t be bothered. She’s got better things to keep in mind. 

Feeling a hand over her shoulder, she saw her friends hovering over her. Adrien wrapping his arms around her. “You alright, Nette?” 

Mari smiled her best, not wanting to gather attention to her the entire trip. After all, _ she _ was the reason why their entire _ school _ is taking a trip in the US, specifically Wayne Enterprises, courtesy of the Wayne family themselves. 

Remembering the exchange from last night, Mari still couldn’t believe it. 

~~

_ Mari still hasn’t received a response for half an hour now. She was getting worried. She sent a response to Nino, Chloe and Adrien’s messages, telling them that she’ll fill them in later before setting their conversation on mute for a few minutes. Right now, she needed to focus on Redbird and his well being. _

_ If Redbird really didn’t want to be found, he could have ditched the number and his device altogether, yet she received a response. There’s a possibility that the number has been refurbished, but Mari had a feeling that that wasn’t the case. If it was, whoever got the new number would have corrected her a long time ago considering the fact that she sends at least three messages every day. _

_ Trying to ignore the other notifications, she suddenly received a request for a call from Babs. One of Redbird’s sisters. Mari’s heart started beating so loudly, she tasted iron in her mouth. With shaking hands, she answered the call. _

_ “H-hello?” she internally reprimanded herself. Her accent was obvious. “Babs?” _

“Marinette?”_ the voice was kind and Mari momentarily felt calmer. _“Mari, sweetie. It’s nice to hear from you after all these years.” 

_ She couldn’t help but agree. After speaking to them for almost three years, despite the fact that Marinette wasn’t part of the family, she always felt otherwise. They made her feel like she belonged. It was nice. Having friends overseas that she doesn’t know personally. There are times when she just needs to let her emotions out and no matter how close she is with Chloe, or even Nino and Adrien, there are things she can’t just tell them without an outside perspective. _

_ “B-Babs?” her voice cracked, not realizing that her face was flaming from overflowing emotions. There was silence on the other end. “I’m sorry. I-I just thought you might need to know. I’m sure he already messaged you anyway. I-” _

_ “Sweetie? Mari? Calm down.” _

_ Mari could feel her breathing shallowing, her worry growing. _

_ “Breathe in,” a different voice. Male this time. “Hold it and count to three before breathing out.” _

_ She complied, trying it. _

_ “Again,” the male voice asked once again. After a few rounds, Mari felt her heart beat calmer. _

_ “Good girl,” it was back to Babs voice. _

_ “T-Thank you,” she said timidly, a frown forming on her forehead. She kept her phone near her ear. _

_ “Can she speak yet?” a voice, obviously impatient, asked. “Has she said anything about Damian?” _

_ A series of shushing came after and Mari head felt cold despite her face feeling warm. She’s become a series of contradictions. Mari heard the name, probably Redbird’s real one. She tried not to think about it. _

_ “Um,” she began. “I just received a message asking me if I was okay.” _

_ Another bout of silence, followed by murmurs she couldn’t distinguish. Mari could definitely understand English, but the pace they were speaking it was too fast for her. After a few seconds, a new voice came up. _

_ “ _ Hi, Mari. Can I call you Mari? Marinette is kind of a mouthful. Ow! Don’t whack me. Yes, I’m getting to the point. _ ” _

_ She couldn’t find her voice. Their tone seemed friendly enough, but Mari was sure that they were more worried than she is. She didn’t even know who Redbird really was. She didn’t even know his real name until now. It made her wonder now why she did receive the message. Why respond to her after all these years? _

_ “ _ Hello? _ ” _

_ “Ou-Yes?” she mentally slapped herself. _

_ “ _ Do you mind if we have you come here? _ ” _

_ Marinette tilted her head, and when she realized, she couldn’t be seen, she frowned instead and asked, “Where?” _

_ She heard another discussion over the phone, their voices now sound more aggressive and resigned at the same time. Like they were debating on something serious. Mari was now more attentive this time, but she still couldn’t get most of the conversation. She did understand that they were discussing her though and her involvement with their family. _

_ For some time now, Mari knew that whoever Redbird and his family was, they were both very rich and very powerful. Some of them were office workers at least, based on the terms they’ve been using. _

_ “ _ Gotham City. In the US. _ ” _

_ ~~ _

Feeling their surroundings shake, Marinette snapped back to the present with a look around. “W-What’s happening?”

She saw her classmates laugh at her, albeit fondly. 

“If she can still react like that, she’s going to be alright,” Nino said as he leaned back to his seat in the plane. 

~~

Morgan looked at the device one last time before resigning to its fate. The water must have seeped inside the phone because it was no longer turning on. It was fine though. As long as he had it on him, it was enough. Enough to remind himself of what he may have been once a long time ago.

The sun was already rising, and sand mixed with dust as they were both carried by the wind. Morgan headed back to their cave and covered their entrance to avoid people who might come near. 

“Is it morning yet?” Maya asked, with a yawn. Morgan was slightly confused at the action.

He nodded to answer the question. “Hey, Maya?” she wasn’t looking at him, but he knew she was listening. “Do you mind telling me more about my past?” 

Maya faced his direction, but avoided his eyes. Her expression showed both guilt and fear. Of why and what, he wasn’t sure. Her eyes were bloodshot and, as Morgan deduced, she didn’t sleep a wink. 

“I think I can do better than that,” a familiar voice he hasn’t heard in over a year interrupted them. Seeing a transparent green man floating a few feet above the ground and hovering half an arm behind him, Morgan felt his heart stop and his head ache. “It’s time?” 

The question was not meant for him, of that he was sure. 

“Y-Yeah,” he heard Maya respond. 

Morgan stood up and glared at the man-thing? He didn’t know who or what he was, but he wasn’t going to take his sister away. 

“Who are you?” 

No response, it just floated nearer before settling on the floor, transforming into a man he knew well. 

“John,” Morgan breathed out and though the man’s facial expression remained stoic, John's eyes softened.

“Hello, Damian Wayne.” 

Hearing the name, Morgan blacked out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you see any errors, let me know! See you next week! (∩｡･ｏ･｡)っ.ﾟ☆｡’`


	13. Sets of Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I have so far for this story. Mostly because I had a set storyline for each chapter and I didn't want to deviate from that. Hopefully, it's alright. Thank you so much for reading!

Mari couldn’t believe it. She already thought it was weird when she heard about the class trip. Then when the plane landed, the first thing that they saw was a welcome party that greeted their entire class. Afterwards, they were led to a hotel and got divided in rooms, each room containing two people. 

Now, Marinette understood from various conversations with Redbird before, and his family after, that they were rich. Like, really rich. So when she heard that the Wayne Family sponsored them out, she figured that maybe Redbird’s family worked for the Wayne’s and were able to pull some strings.

Now, the blunette was questioning the family’s position. Were they part of the shareholders or something? 

“Nette?” Chloe called her from the entrance of the bathroom. The blonde had a towel wrapped around her hair, and her phone on her hands. Her expression showed one of worry. “You’re pensive, what’s wrong?” 

The fashion designer shook her head. “It’s nothing, I’m fine. I was just,” she looked at her bag, where Tikki was still hiding. “Thinking.” 

“I know. That’s what pensive, means.” 

Mari rolled her eyes and they both laughed.

“I’ll take a bath, too.” 

The hotel heiress waved her hand and turned to her handheld device. Mari grabbed her bag inside the bathroom to get Tikki and made a gesture that it was for her phone. She closed the door behind her and opened the bag wide so the Kwami can get out. 

“Hmm~” the small fairy like creature breathed in sweetly, her voice whispery to avoid getting overheard. “Gotham seems so luxurious!” 

Mari smiled and opened the water to run the bath, and have the sound of the running water muffle their voices. “Yeah, tell me about it.”

“Have you received any update from Redbird’s family, yet?” 

Mari shook her head, before undressing. “Nope, but they did tell me that they’d look for me as soon as we land.” 

She just hoped that she didn’t scare them off. The moment that they landed, Mari waited for someone to look for her in the welcome party, but no one did. Maybe when they saw the class, they just thought it was the work of a prankster? 

“I’m sure it’s nothing like you’re thinking,” Marinette looked at Tikki as the dotted goddess. 

Mari frowned with a sheepish smile. “Did I say that out loud?” 

Tikki shook her tiny head. “No, but you had the look.” 

“The look?” 

“Like you’re degrading yourself again.”

Mari changed the subject after that. 

~~

Nine-thirty and they still haven’t gotten to the damn hotel. WHy did today have to be the day that small time crooks have to keep on attacking people? 

When they received the call from Marinette, the entire family was ecstatic and nervous from the update that they received and in welcoming this new person into their group, because honestly speaking, if they want the girl to cooperate with them, they’d have to come clean. 

“If I see  _ one more _ person doing some shit, I swear to god I’ll kill someone,” he heard Jason shout his frustration into the air. 

All the passers-by held their head down as the police took custody of the perpetrators they just caught trying to mug a jewelry store. 

“I knew I should have gone instead.” he heard Barbara whisper through their earpieces. She was currently in the cave with Alfred and Tim, handling any reports that may come in regarding Damian’s reappearance. 

Once he told them about what Cyborg saw in the Himalayas, Dick immediately went home, only to receive Marinette’s message. They had a joint call with Parisian in response and the family decided to get her phone. Although they already had a location where his old Robin was last seen, getting a specific location from the phone where the last message was sent by tracking it is different and can help them pinpoint the location of the youngest Wayne faster. 

“It’s a ten minute dash to the Regal Hotel, we can just get her from there,” Cass started sprinting mid-sentence, leaving them in the scene. 

Dick knew that they had to provide at least some form of statement, so he knew it would just depend on him and-

“I’ll be there in half that time!”

Seeing the Red Hood run off, Dick knew it was all just him doing the boring work. 

~~

Being in the Regal Hotel was always suffocating for Cass. Being in any hotel, actually. She arrived in her gear and entered a back alley before changing to a much more casual get up before entering the place. 

She knew that Jason was changing somewhere else, Dick was still probably with the police, and the others are stationed as how they had planned. Kate will get them in a moment as well. 

“Welcome back, Miss Wayne,” the footman greeted as she entered. “Mister Kane,” and when Cass looked back, she indeed saw Jason just a few steps behind her. Smiling like he owned the place. He didn’t. Bruce did.

“Cousin,” Cass made sure to emphasize the surprise in her tone. After all, even if Jason was registered as a Wayne, since he was also legally dead, he had to take on Kath’s last name so he can still be part of the family. “Fancy seeing you here.” 

“Cassandra, you’re still as lovely as ever,” the mutthead hugged her and Cass internally promised herself to punch him for that. 

They entered the building side by side, going to the restaurant connected to the hotel by the receptionist’s station. 

“Good day, Room for 2?”

Cass remained stoic, her smile thin. Jason answered for both of them. “Nah, my cousin and I will just be staying for dinner. We have two more people coming in.” 

The receptionist nodded in understanding before typing something on her computer. A moment later, someone arrived from the restaurant. 

“Good day, sir, we have a table ready for you. Please follow me.” 

Thanking the receptionist, they followed the other woman to the restaurant and saw the group of students already inside the restaurant, in the middle of their meals. Just as they planned. Dinner time in the hotel had a set time to get the free buffet which was included in the field trip they paid for, they had to have dinner as a class. 

Arriving at their table, Cass noticed that there were only four chairs. “Can we ask for a table for five instead?” 

The woman made a slight look of surprise before smiling, “Sure, ma’am!”

Looking for possible tables, noticeably away from the group of visitors, the woman decided on one that was near the windows.

Cass and Jason took their seats and was provided a menu each. 

“Would you like to order some drinks first?” 

Cass put the menu down on the table. “We’ll wait for our companions.” 

Jason didn’t share her plans. “I’ll get some beer.”

The waitress excused herself before leaving them alone. 

“They’re staring at us.” 

Jason sat back and put his hands behind his head. “We’re not exactly blending in.” 

Cass sighed. “Shall we get Marinette?” 

Jason shrugged. “Sure,” turning to a newly arrived server with two glasses of water and a beer, the Red Hood thanked her before taking a long sip. “Lez go?”

Cass rolled her eyes before standing up from her chair. 

Heading over to the group of students, who were now staring at them, Cass looked for who may look like a teacher in the group as he saw Jason greet everyone with a mischievous smile. 

“Nice to meet’cha, kiddos.”

While the guy entertained the student’s, Cass saw an adult female figure stand up to look at their direction. Heading over to the brunette’s position, Cass settled for her business smile. 

“Hi, how may we help you?” The adult asked. Trained in checking for body language, Cassandra understood that the other woman was wary of them. The former assassin settled to offer her hand. 

“My name is Cassandra Cain,” once their hands shook, she pointed at Jason. “That’s Peter Kane, my cousin.” 

“Caline Bustier,” the woman introduced herself. Of course, Cass knew of this bit of information. She just didn’t stay for Bab’s visual presentation of everyone in the class so she didn’t know what the teacher looked like. 

“Nice to meet you, ma’am. We’re actually to represent the Wayne group in welcoming the class?” 

“Oh, we weren’t informed of another welcoming party?” 

Jason interrupted from a few tables away, now sitting with some of the students as well. “Ah, we’re sorry for that. We were supposed to be part of the welcoming entourage in the airport but we couldn’t come.” Then he smiled flirtatiously. It took everything in Cass not to gag. “If you want, Miss, I can prove our connections to the Wayne group some other way?” 

“Please don’t mind him,” Cass patted her pockets and took out a fake ID card. “Here’s my ID, but if you’d like, the receptionist in the hotel recognizes us and can also verify our relationships to the Wayne’s.” 

As she said this, a student from another table stood up with faux interest. “You’re connected to my fiance’s family?” 

Both Cass and Jason raised a brow. Hers in a skeptical way while Jason’s with great interest. 

“Fiance?” Jason stood up and walked nearer to the female. Her long brown hair swayed from side to side. 

“Yes,” the girl giggled and the former Batgirl wondered if she should stop Jason from whatever he was planning. “Tim Drake, my ever-loving fiance.” 

She would have laughed if this wasn’t so embarrassing. 

“Who the fuck is she?” Tim screamed from the cave and into their earpieces. 

~~

Hilarious wasn’t enough to describe what Jason thought of the situation. 

“Oh, you’re Tim’s fiance?” he asked, curling his lips upward. 

The girl opened her eyes widely, seemingly flirting with him. “Y-yes, Timmie’s so sweet to bring another welcome party.” 

Jason held himself from laughing. “Huh, we are looking for someone actually.” 

The same girl clapped her hands in excitement. “Is my Timmie, looking for me?” 

Hearing a sigh from the other end of the ear piece, they could hear both Bab’s and Alfred have some fun with this as well. 

“Depends,” Jason took a chair from a nearby table before sitting down on it, nearing his face towards the girl’s. “What’s your name?” 

The girl blushed and looked away. “U-uh, L-Li.” 

“Lila!” someone answered for her, another girl sitting beside her with a beauty mark above her right eyebrow and a phone in her hand. “Her name is Lila Rossi. Shouldn’t you know your boss’ fiance?”

Jason breathed in, wanting to stop the farce. At that moment, Dick arrived. 

“Sorry for being late,” he went straight to Cass and the teacher before introducing himself and shaking the prof’s hand. “Have you found her yet?” the question was for them. 

Jason stood up from his chair and returned it to the table he got it from before walking towards his siblings. He tried so hard to ignore the excitement of the Lila girl and her friend. 

“No,” Cass answered. 

Dick frowned, looking towards Caline and asking her to talk away from the students. The teacher reluctantly agreed and stepped away with Dick. It’s better that way. Dick was better in talking professionally than any of the three of them currently present. 

Jason turned back to the group of students before making an announcement. “Who here’s called Marinette?”

Murmurs exploded in the groups and he saw most of them look at a very specific table. Jason headed over there. “So which one of you is Mari?” 

No one answered. There was a blonde girl who glared at him, a blonde guy who frowned at his food, not looking at him or anyone at all, a boy wearing an oversized cap and clothes who looked at the bluenette in front of him, the bluenette and a spiky haired girl. 

Remembering the conversations he’s had with the French girl, Jason deduced it to be the bluenette. “Come on, Mari, you’re hurting me here.” 

“Look,” the blonde girl interrupted him. “I’m Marinette, do you have a problem with me?” 

Jason hummed. “And I’m Bruce Wayne. If you’re going to lie, at least do a better job.” The girl looked  _ pissed _ , maybe she is pissed. Looking at Cass, he gave her a knowing look. Cass glared at him. “Look, we’re not bad guys, she knows us.” 

The bluenette stayed silent. Jason sighed. 

“It’s me, Mari. Peter. Redbird’s Peter.” 

At the name, all the occupants in the table, save for the pink haired girl, visibly flinched. 

“Okay, we’re ready to get her,” Dick came back with the teacher. 

“Sweet!” Jason cheered. 

“Finally,” Cass breathed in relief. 

The Lila girl stood up from her table. “Wait, what about me?” 

“What about you?” Jason was starting to get irritated. 

The girl stomped her foot. “I’m Timmie’s fiance!”

Dick looked horrified. “Timmie?” 

Cass was already walking towards their table, set on ignoring everything else for the night. 

“Tim, apparently,” Jason laughed. “Come on, Mari.” He moved behind the bluenette’s chair and held a hand out. 

A hand slapped his away. “If you’re taking her, you’ll have to take me, too.” It was the blonde girl. 

“Us,” Mr. Blonde also joined in. “You’ll have to take  _ us _ , too.” 

“Ms. Bourgeois, Mr. Agreste, it’s fine. This is part of the Wayne itinerary,” Caline said, walking towards the table, now too. 

Mari gulped, nervous. “I-I’ll b-b-be fine,” the stammer was cute, but concerning. Was she that nervous. 

Dick caught it, too, so Jason understood the question that came out of the first Robin. “Do you trust these guys?”

“And gals,” the blonde girl added. Jason then understood that this must be the Chloe that Mari kept on talking about. 

“And gal,” Dick agreed. 

Mari looked at her friends and nodded. “With my life.” 

“Then we can take them, is that alright, Miss Bustier? We’ll make sure that they’ll have the same knowledge that the entire class will have at the end of this trip.” 

The teacher frowned but nodded, “Of course.” 

“What about me?” the brunette from awhile ago insisted. 

Cass came back with Katherine at that moment, now looking coldly at the girl. “Look, I don’t know who you are, but Tim’s fiance is currently in Tibet and her name is Stephanie Brown. Not Lila Rossi, now can we go? My tolerance for bullshit has just been exhausted.” 

Dick groaned. “Sorry for that, Miss. We’re sure that you may have just meant someone else. Now, if you’ll excuse us.” 

It was the teacher who spoke in defense of the Rossi girl this time. “We apologize for that. Miss Ross has an extreme case of condition where it is fatal for her if she doesn’t lie.” 

Katherine Kane laughed loudly. “Wow, I don’t know what I just arrived upon, but are you sure you should be defending a compulsive liar?” The teacher looked taken aback, Katherine, looked at the group of students who were not standing up from the table as Jason ushered them out of their seats. “And you must be Mari, you’re so cute.” The bluenette blushed. 

Seeing Cass and Kath walk the children out and Dick apologizing and still speaking to the teacher, Jason was left to look at his glass of beer a few tables away. 

When he suddenly decided to walk back to just finish his drink, Dick pushed Jason towards the exit as the Nightwing civilian smiled at the waiter as they walked to the exit. “Please charge it to our tab.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, no Damian in this chapter. Sadly. BUT! He'll definitely be in the next one! So yay!....? 
> 
> Anywhoozles, I like how the comments are very engaging. Again, if you find any misses, don't hesitate to ping me, okay? I'll also update the one in Tumblr tomorrow. It's easier to post here so you guys get the first taste. 
> 
> See you again in a few days!
> 
> PS, I just realized I didn't explain the names.  
So, on the group chat with of mari and the batfam, they were using their second names or initials.  
Jason PETER Todd  
Richard JOHN Grayson  
Timothy JACKSON Drake  
Barbara 'BABS' Gordon  
Katherine Kane went with K  
Cassandra Cain-Wayne went with C  
Stephanie Brown went with S  
Duke Thomas went with D
> 
> Also, since Jason is legally dead, they had him take on Katherine's name as she was related to Bruce and had the resources. So they went with his second name and the Kane name. In this story, he's posing as an adoptive brother of Katherine.


	14. Plans and Introductions

“I won’t do it,” Maya said with conviction as she stared in his eyes. 

He tutted in response, “I’ll do it with or without you.”

“You’re an idiot if you think we can do it without help from-” the words were unspoken, but he knew she was talking about his family. “Anyone.” 

“I’m better than them.”

The girl stood from her position and stared hard at the ground this time. There were probably a thousand thoughts going over her head. All he needed to do was convince her. The question is how. 

“I can’t.  _ We _ can’t. Your mother will have your head on a silver platter in no time.”

He snorted at the idea. He was better than he was with just his mother’s training. Of course, he knew of the possible repercussions if his plan went south. The thing was, it wouldn’t. 

“We’d have people to back us up.” 

“People? You’ve only ever mentioned one!” The girl started to pace and Damian stood up as well. 

“Maya, trust me. At least trust me as much as I trust you. I need your help here. You’re the only one who can.” 

“Wasn’t Jason Todd also part of the League?”

“He gets uncomfortably triggered and more maniacal.”

This brought a smile to Maya’s face. A win in his book. “How about that Superboy you’re friends with?” 

“We haven’t spoken in years and he’s too good for his own, well, good.” 

“The Titans?” 

“The only one I can trust to help me there is Raven and that’s granting that she won’t be an emotional mess. I can’t burden her with it.” 

“And you can burden me?”

Damian hated to admit it, but to her, Maya has always been the closest to him in a sense. They’ve been through almost the same thing and at one point have even been raised the same way until-

“You’re the only one I can trust with this.” 

Her silence meant she was thinking about it.  _ Good _ .

“Who’s the other one?” 

Damian took that as an acceptance to be in the plans. “The Martian.”

~~

John Jones definitely did not look like an alien. To be fair, Jon’s father didn’t either. Looks can be very deceiving.

“Indeed they can,” the brunette man in a suit transformed into his original form. Damian didn’t bat an eye while he felt Maya flinch beside him. 

“I see your abilities are, as they say,  _ Martian _ .” 

“It is very nice to meet you, too. Damian Wayne.” 

Had he not done his research, Damian would have fled at that moment. People knowing his identity usually led to two things. His death or someone else’s. 

There was a bout of silence in the room. They were at a hotel in New York as Damian came in the guise of going for a mission with Maya. Which he was. One he’d have to leave his family indefinitely for. 

“Are you sure of your plans?” 

Damian answered a quick yes, without hesitation. 

“And what of the repercussions afterward? What of your family?”

Damian didn’t falter. He didn’t have time to. In a few years his mother will try to take over the world and reign terror. This was the only way to stop her. 

“I need to keep them safe.”

A moment later, the Martian agreed. 

~~

It was time for his memories to be wiped. He held onto his phone, seeing the messages from his adoptive siblings and a few from his penpal in France. Lucius should be thankful to Damian for completing their deal first before doing this. 

“I still don’t like this,” Maya grunted as she prepared their stuff. After all, they had to leave right after the  _ operation _ was successful. “It doesn’t even make sense why your memories have to be erased if you’re going to get it back one day anyway. We need your knowledge more.” 

“Exactly.” Damian lied on the stone table as the Martian kept silent. He saw the green man’s worry as well, but Damian knew that the Martian knew what he was thinking. After all, the guy could read minds, couldn’t he? “I need my knowledge only. No attachments or empathy. The moment we regain the villages they’ve pillaged from the inside, one by one, we can make sure that their influence won’t spread as much.” 

“I know. You’ve explained it to me before.” 

“And I also know that you’re against it,” Damian felt the Martian peer into his mind for a moment as a test. Asking him if he’s ready. “I am,” he answered out loud. “Maya, Damian Wayne is too empathetic, I must admit. And Damian Al Ghul is the exact opposite. I can’t afford to be either. I need to be unattached. Neither taking sides.  _ You _ need to guide me through this because if I have my memories, it’ll take only a few months, if not weeks, before either of my family finds me.” 

“But-” 

Damian didn’t hear the next words, his mind suddenly went blank. 

~~

Maya looked worriedly at Damian’s unconscious body. John Jones was on the other bed, resting. While John was calm and serene. Damian’s body was rigid and constantly gasping for air. Maya knew that he was just reliving his past, but that didn’t make it easier for her to be in her position. 

When Damian, as Morgan, first woke up, he didn’t ask questions. In fact, he accepted everything she told him. She knew that that was just how much he trusted her, but she felt guilty because she didn’t feel strong enough. 

Damian researched about memory losses and the human brain prior to the start of their plan. Maya was there so she knew. They looked into intentional losses of memory and unintentional ones alike. 

The plan was to have Damian and her research the League of Assassins and their allied forces. Damian as Morgan didn’t know that and only understood that they were doing something for the greater good. A moral Damian seemed to have as Morgan. Freeing towns and cities of the terror of the League of Shadows was their front. Defeating them was their goal. 

“Maya,” hearing Damian’s strained voice snapped her vision back to the guy. She saw the look in her eyes and understood that he remembered everything.

“Damian.” Trying to sit up, he doubled over to the side of the bed, vomiting. “I don’t want to clean that.”

Maya laughed. 

~~

Mari felt nervous in the car, he clutched her purse near herself. The very same that Redbird gave her long ago. 

“So,” it was the short-haired redhead who spoke from the driver’s seat, looking at them from the rearview mirror of the car. “Who’re the other kids?” 

“Ah, um,” her voice caught in her throat and desperately looked in Nino’s direction.

“I’m Nino,” her childhood friend offered. 

The man who introduced himself as Peter hummed in interest. “So  _ you’re _ Mari’s first love.” 

Nino blushed and so did Mari, looking down to her bag and seeing Tikki’s eyes looking back up in worry. 

“Chloe Bourgeois,” the tone was full of disinterest. 

“We kind of figured that out,” the other man answered, he seemed to be the most friendly of the adults with them. “And you must be Adrien, then. The Agreste kid.” 

All at once, Mari’s instinct to protect a friend flared up. Her embarrassment was long forgotten when she heard the last sentence knowing that it’s a sore subject for Adrien. “He’s Adrien. Just Adrien.”

Looking at her group of friends, they were on the defensive, too. 

It was the Asian woman who recovered from her shock first. “You’re relationship is good.”

Chloe snorted, an unladylike gesture even for the rebellious heiress. “We wouldn’t have come if it wasn’t.”

And that broke the tension in the vehicle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this week is hectic and Daminette December is almost up. Are all of you prepared? I hope so! I'm excited! I'm not joining, but other authors will and I can't wait for all the angst and fluff and salt. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Once again, for any grammar mistakes, please don't hesitate to let me know. 
> 
> (,, ･∀･)ﾉ゛(,, ･∀･)ﾉ゛(,, ･∀･)ﾉ゛(,, ･∀･)ﾉ゛


	15. The Start of the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is getting more serious now. I'll start adding warnings in the next chapter notes starting next chapter. I hope you guys read them. I'm warning you guys now. 
> 
> Also, I am blown away with the support I have been receiving here recently. Both on this story and on Assassin's Lady. Thanks for your kind words and for your continued interest in my stories.

Talia knew something was amiss when she never received a message about his son for years. Now that they had a lead from his last burner phone, all she had to do was get to who received the message and get whatever information from that person regarding her son’s whereabouts. 

Finding where the message is going to was easy. Looking for the specific person was harder than she thought. 

“Do you have good news?” 

A person emerged from the shadows holding a scroll. Talia turned around to take it. Looking at the item with faux interest, knowing that anger and impatience was bubbling from inside of her. 

Opening the scroll, she saw the information inside. A girl claiming to know one of Bruce Wayne’s sons and a group of superheroes who have helped save Paris from the clutches of a man named HawkMoth. 

“My Damian isn’t part of these amateurs. That I’m sure of,” Talia continued to read. There were so many information regarding the superheroes though and Talia understood that. From the ability to destroy anything at will to the ability to fix anything at will. It would be  _ perfect _ for her plans of immortality and reviving her father. “The claims of the Rossi girl seem inaccurate, but the heroes can be investigated. Look for everyone who matches their descriptions.”

A series of yeses came from her people and they blended back into the shadows. Talia sifted her fingers through her long brown hair as she removed the robe covering her naked body. Walking down the stairs to her personal sauna, she smiled knowingly. 

If she can’t get her son for now, she’s always alright to use the resources she has. New heroes can be tamed, can’t they? 

~~

Luka cursed to himself when he saw what kind of situation Paris was in. How was this not covered by the news? He left to tour with his mother’s old acquaintance, and world renowned artist, Jagged Stone, as his back up guitarist, but the aspiring composer and professional music artist did not expect to go home in chaos!

“Mommy!” he heard a small girl cry as a woman, unconscious, was taken away. Luka immediately recognized the woman as the famous Nadja Chamack. Fearing for the kid’s life, he ran up to her, but was too late as she was kicked in the face by someone wearing a - was that a ninja mask? 

The girl continued to sob, asking for her mother and Luka sprinted faster to get in front of her and shielded her from the attackers before they could do worse. He stretched his arm to cover her from behind him and stared at their masks. 

Thankfully, the attackers went on their way. Luka knew that he couldn’t take them if they attacked him, especially all at once, and if they really wanted to hurt him, they would have done so. They must have just come for the reporter. 

“Mommy,” the girl continued to bawl and Luka immediately turned around to hug the child in his arms. 

“It’s okay, you’re safe,” though she was small, and probably scared, Luka was thankful that she clung to him. 

He wasn’t acquainted with the child so if she rejected the hug, it would take more time to gain the trust back than the time to calm her down. Stroking her back as she cried on his shoulder, Luka looked around him to find a way they can get to his house as soon as possible without being attacked or seeing anyone else being attacked. One scene is enough to traumatize the kid. 

He took the water bottle on the side of his guitar bag, he opened it and calmly offered it to the child. “Here, drink this,” the child did. “What’s your name?” 

Still breathing heavily and sniffing her mucus in, she answered with a sore throat. “M-Ma-Manon,” a tear fell on the side of her face and she began to cry again. “I want my mommy.”

Offering his water once again, she took another sip. “That’s good,  _ ma petit _ , we’ll get your mommy, okay?” The girl frowned and the guitarist carried her in his arms, swinging his back pack behind him. “If not us, I’m sure Ladybug and Chat Noir can.” 

Manon seemed to be convinced by that so she hummed in agreement.

“That’s a good girl. Now hold me tight, we need to get to my house and then I’ll help you get back to your mom, okay?” 

~~

“You?” Adrien asked, flabbergasted. 

The man in front of them was frowning, not with anger, but with confusion. Adrien wanted to squeal, but held himself. He can’t act like a dork in front of one of the most successful bisexual celebrities in the planet. 

“Yes,” the man looked at the guy with them, Dick Grayson. “Is there something on my face?” 

Peter Kane, laughed joyously. “You’ve got another fanboy, Bruce.” 

That’s right. Bruce Wayne, businessman, conglomerate and openly out in the world. He’s what Adrien wants to be when he grows up. Someone proud of who and what he is. Someone who was able to make a name for himself, reaching heights his parents never had. Adrien wanted to be like him. 

“He’s embarrassing,” he could hear Chloe speak in the background as he continued to stare at the Wayne patriarch. “Nino, tame your ex-boyfriend, he’s too embarrassing.” 

Nino remained silent. Usually, at this time, he’d be riding on the joke, embarrassing Adrien further. Taking a moment to check on what his friend was looking at, he was staring open-mouthed at the home theater system placed in the middle of the grand staircase. 

From the corner of his eye, Adrien saw Marinette put a finger to her lips to ask him to be quiet. A moment later, tears ran down Nino’s face. 

“Oh my,” an old balding man emerged from one of the hundreds of doors connected to a door near one of the foot of the stairs. "It seems someone is a music enthusiast. Master Duke will be elated.”

Beside the old man, another guy appeared, distraught and panicked. “Now’s not the time,” he brisk walked towards them and passed Adrien with a smile and a nod before going straight to the other adults with them. “We have situation.”

~~

Tikki was rarely scared and this was one of those rare times. Of all the millennia she’s lived, she learned that fear won’t do anything at all. Now that she’s seeing her holder panic over what is happening to Paris, and not being able to do anything though? It scares her a lot. 

Tikki, not for the first time in her long life, and definitely not the last, contemplated whether or not she should reveal herself in front of, not only Mari’s friends, but also a family of complete strangers, just to help ease the bluenette’s worries. 

“Marinette, I’m sure Ladybug and Chat Noir, will be there,” her Ladybug’s oldest friend hugged her. 

Adrien, who Tikki knew to be the bearer of the Chat Noir miraculous - which was quite coincidental due to the fact that he named himself that as a black cat when he was a child - shook his head profusely. “Ch-Chat Noir might not be there. I’m sure Ladybug can handle it on her own. She’s amazing like that.” 

Mari looked panic-stricken. “He has to be. Ladybug is-”

Not bearing to see the shock and fear reflected on her bearer’s eyes anymore, Tikki flew up and bumped into Plagg, who must have decided to take action then as well. 

“Tikki!”

“Plagg!” 

Both Ladybug and Chat Noir civilians yelled in surprise before they looked at each other and went rigid. 

“You’re Ladybug?”

“You’re Chat Noir?”

“You’re Ladybug and Chat Noir?” 

Adrien, Mari, and Nino all exclaimed respectively in varying degrees. 

“You were keeping it a secret?” Chloe then supplied with a raised brow. 

“Wait, you knew?” Nino asked, his tone betrayed.

“They didn’t have to tell me for me to know idiot,” Chloe remained seated and focused on her phone. “Mari’s obvious. Who else has blue hair and wears pigtails? Obviously not Lila. As for Adrikins,” the blonde looked at her fellow blond before sighing. “Let’s just say, your puns have  _ always _ been horrible.” 

Tikki appreciated how frank the blond girl was especially at this time, knowing that she just helped both Plagg and her explain the situation faster. 

“As expected from the Terror Queen, always so observant.” 

Chloe provided a deadpan expression and Tikki could practically see the sparks fly off. 

“Okay, okay, now is not the time,” she intervened. “I know this is sudden, but we really need a plan to get back to Paris.” 

Nino frowned, “Is there a kwami thta can grant its wearer to fly?” 

Adrien whipped his head to his ex-boyfriend. “You know about kwamis?” 

“Oh, um, uh,” the guy hid his face in his cap. 

“He-He’s Carapace,” Mari supplied. 

“Of-fucking course he is,” Chloe laughed.

Tikki shook her small head, “Okay, focus. No flying, but-”

Plagg flew above all of them, “If it’s just transportation, Kaalki can transport us from place to place.” 

“Who’s Kaalki?”

Before Tikki and Plagg could answer the Chat Noir civilian, someone else butted in. “That’s a good question. _Who_ _is_ Kaalki?”

“Mr. Wayne!” the teenagers exclaimed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun! 
> 
> Anyway, I won't start now, but just to ask, do you guys want me to give like a summary of what to expect next chapter moving forward? Or would that give away the excitement? Or just snippets? I just thought it would be fun, but I won't do it if it seems annoying. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! Don't hesitate to ping me via tumblr or through the comments if you see any grammatical errors. ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )


	16. And so it Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (°ロ°) ! Two updates in a day? What is this sorcery? 
> 
> Anyway~ yes! my brain decided to write more for today and I might as well update. Thank you for reading! 
> 
> PS: THERE ARE SOME GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE SO PLEASE SKIP THE PART WHERE BARBARA CALLS EVERYONE'S NAME OVER THEIR EARPIECES IF YOU DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT. Aside from that, ENJOY~

Damian knew that there were still gaps in his memories. He knew that what the Martian gave him were just the memories he needed at the time and he knew that it was according to his own plan. What he didn’t know was why and he was irritated at himself for it. 

“Still having a headache?” 

He looked at Maya as she walked towards him, holding a tray containing beverages. 

“I’m getting better,” he responded and took the cup directly from the tray as soon as it was within his reach. “How much time do we have?” 

Maya took a sip of her warm tea before answering. “We have transport in 10 minutes.”

“And Jon’zz?”

“He left almost half an hour ago.” 

“Did he say where to?”

Maya raised a brow at him and Damian internally reprimanded himself for being so inquisitive. Old habits die hard. He didn’t hear a reply. 

“Finish up drinking. We’re leaving right away.”

“Where to?” 

Setting his cup down, she did the same. “Paris. It’ll be along ride.”

~~

Teleportation is the  _ worst _ way of transportation. 

“A ‘thank you’ would have been nice,” the Martian frowned as he put them down to the ground. 

“I said that out loud,” Maya cursed to herself. 

“Yeah, not the time,” Damian crouched down the ground and threw a few kunais to their right side and immediately, 3 bodies dropped down to the ground. It was direct head shot on all three. 

Maya noticed the fourth person from behind them and she stepped forward to throw 2 shurikens at the person to immobilize their movements. Immediately running towards them she took a piece of cloth from behind her trousers and stuffed it in their mouths to avoid poisoning themselves. 

“We’ve got one,” Maya exclaimed and looked behind only to see Damian alone. 

Her pseudo brother walked towards her direction. “Jon’zz left already. Do we have a rope?” 

Always ready, Maya checked her pockets and clothes. “I have this,” she showed the Al Ghul-Wayne heir a long piece of cloth before going ahead to tie the guy’s arms. 

The man, Maya figured by his build, was trying to grind his teeth, shouting muffled words through the cloth inside his mouth. 

“I don’t have anything to make him sleep.” 

Maya saw Damian contemplate a moment before looking at his drab clothes. “I should’ve planned to bring me an untraceable suit.”

“You’re thinking of that now?” 

Damian waved his hand and Maya scoffed. The guy gets his memories and he becomes his insufferable self right away. “I kinda miss when you forgot your memories.” 

Not reacting to her statement, the old Robin crouched down to the man’s lower half before pulling his pants down. “Strip him, I’ll take his clothes.” 

Maya was no blushing virgin, so without batting an eyelash, she removed the guy’s mask and hit the side of his neck so he’d be unconscious. 

~~

Damian was in Paris. Talia smiled gleefully at the news. She knew he’d have him within her grasp soon enough. Now that he’s here. She guesses that there was no longer a point to keeping the hostages with him. 

The couple in the cage in front of her were still silent, whispering promises of escape to each other. Talia would have laughed in contempt at their mental capacity if she wasn’t so happy that her plans are advancing as planned. 

“Let the man go,” she instructed to the shadows and people immediately took action and opened the cell, forcefully removing the couple from their hug. 

“No, Sabine! Let go of me!” the big man tried to struggle, but despite his size, he was nothing against fully trained assassins by the League of Shadows. “Sabine!” 

“Tom!” the woman held the bars of the cell only to be electrocuted. She fell on the ground immediately after. 

Talia saw the man’s eyes widen in rage and a few moments later he started to rampage. With a wave of her hand, she sat down and saw her men beat the large baker to the ground until he was black and blue. 

“That’s enough!” a loud shout came from the roof and Talia saw the final piece she needed to finally get what she wanted. 

“My, my,  _ Ladybug _ . It’s  _ very  _ nice to meet you.”

~~

Mari didn’t know where to start with the explanations. Currently, they were in what seemed to be the living room of the Wayne mansion, surrounded by what seemed to be all of the Wayne family members. 

“Steph is on the line with Colin,” they guy named Timothy Drake spoke with his hand raised. 

Dick laid his phone on the table a moment after. “Lucius is also here.” 

“Oh god, how many of you are there?” 

Mari, Adrien and Nino all hushed Chloe as soon as she opened her mouth.

“What? We can’t start if they’re not complete, can we?”

“Sorry for that,” the voice came from the doorway. 

Mari looked at two very beautiful redheads. It was Kate from awhile ago and someone else who was sitting on the wheelchair she pushed. Mari felt the urge to stand at the entrance, but stopped herself from embarrassing herself further. Nino seemed to have the same line of thought as hers, with the only difference of not stopping himself. He stood as the woman was neared. 

“It’s fine,” the woman smiled at Nino and he blushed before sitting back down. Mari saw Chloe roll her eyes and she slapped the wrist of her blonde best friend to ask her to focus. “Thanks, Kate.” 

“Now, we can start.” Bruce Wayne’s voice was filled with authority. “Let’s start with your two little fairies.” 

Mari looked at Tikki, who was hiding in the bag that was gifted to her by Redbird all those years ago. With a short mental conversation, Mari nodded to her partner and Tikki flew up. Plagg was grumbling beside her a moment later. 

~~

This wasn’t part of the plan. All of  _ these _ weren’t part of the plan.

“Can anyone copy?” Barbara cursed internally as she pleaded to whichever deity she could. “Hello?” 

~~

“ _ Nightwing? _ ” the static from the earpiece resounded around the place as the body it was on was lain on the ground, blood falling from his mouth. 

~~

“ _ R- R-bin? _ ” that communication device fell from it’s user as the masked man’s body remained immobile on the hard concrete. 

~~

“ _ Hood? _ ” barely awake, the owner of the alias groaned, but as soon as he did, he felt someone kick his head sending him to unconsciousness. 

~~

“ _ Batgirl? _ ” the earpiece was soon destroyed with a loud stomp as soon as the voice from the listening device was heard. 

~~

Barbara felt like crying in frustration. She couldn’t reach Kate and Steph. Lucius was in the company ad not on ground duty. Duke was indisposed, for some reason, his device not connecting to hers. 

Not knowing what to do any longer, she screamed at her monitor, trying to calm herself before smelling the sweet aroma of chamomile. Looking beside her, Alfred Pennyworth looked at her with a calm expression that was betrayed by his worried eyes. 

“Thank you, Alfred.” 

Nodding, the old man offered a smile. “Shall we call for reinforcements?” 

Barbara looked at the buttons that linked to communicating with both of the Titan groups plus the Justice League. 

“We probably should,” the Oracle agreed, deciding then just exactly who they needed in this situation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around! Chapter 17 is next. They're almost about to meet! Are you guys excited? I know I am! Ψ(￣∀￣)Ψ


	17. The Pieces fall Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH we're almost there!

Chloe glared at the ugly ass woman holding her best friend. 

“Let-” she coughed, feeling her own lungs lack the air she needed. Trying again, she stood her ground. “Let her go.” 

Avoiding an attack from some of the assassins, she couldn’t dodge the one that was pinpointed to where she was in mid-air. Her vision was darkening, but she couldn’t give up. Adrien was already down after receiving a hit meant for Mari. Nino and Bunnyx, who she knew as Alix in civilian form were also unconscious. The owners of the Snake and Dragon miraculous were not within her sight. The one with the Horse miraculous was coughing blood. 

“You’re resilient,” the woman holding Mari as Ladybug smiled directly at her. 

Not wanting to entertain the bitch, Chloe focused on getting air in her lungs. “Let her  _ go _ .” 

Mari was struggling under the woman’s touch, probably still in shock. Probably blaming herself for all of this. Chloe saw the woman whisper something in the Ladybug’s ear as her best friend’s bluebell eyes widened in fear. Receiving a kick on the back of her neck, Chloe’s world turned to darkness as she heard Mari’s voice one final time screaming an agonizing, “No.”

~~

Getting separated from Maya for the first time in a long time, Damian felt  _ off _ . He got used to having the girl beside him, but he won’t ever admit that out loud. It’s the same thing he felt with Jon Kent all those years ago and Dick Grayson before that. He’ll never admit his attachments, of course.

Since they can’t contact each other without communication devices, Damian has to trust that Maya will do her part of the plan. All he needs to do now is to find Talia. 

With his face covered and knowing the M.O. of the Assassins, Damian was able to move around freely. He worked silently, hiding in the shadows and didn’t bother anyone. He saw a few bodies on the ground, but couldn’t be bothered to check them one by one. He saw something that struck him as weird though. There were two weird blues on the ground. Trying to look around, he saw that there were still some people lurking around. If he went to the bodies looking for stuff and showing concern, they’d know he wasn’t one of them. 

Damian hoped he was wrong, but if he wasn’t, he might have just seen his siblings unconscious on the ground and he would just  _ hate _ knowing that his plans weren’t going as he thought it would because  _ no one _ aside from him and Maya should be involved in this fight. 

Arriving in what seemed to be the deepest part of the base, he tried to check around the place to check how many entrances and exits there are that are visible and accessible from outside of the room. 

He noticed more bodies scattered, some of them were the heroes of Paris that they investigated for the few hours they were there. Damian tutted in frustration. They weren’t part of his plans. They didn’t even exist back then. 

Damian checked ones stationed around him and saw that they were all on the lookout. With the number of people around, there were either no other people left standing or her mother hired new people. 

The second was less likely. Her mother  _ never _ compromises by asking for the loyalty of new hires. Damian’s heart constricted. 

Feeling a pang on his head, he ignored it trying to focus back on the present. His memories were still hazy and from what he does remember from his original plan with John Jones, all the memories that Damian will regain would be anything regarding the League and her mother to make sure that he doesn’t get distracted by anything else. 

There was supposed to be a word that triggers his other memories. Did he accidentally hear someone say it? Although, Damian wouldn’t choose any word that is commonly said. He’d at least choose one that he’s sure he’ll only hear  _ after _ the ordeal with his mother is dealt with. That way, he can concentrate on what he needed to do: Kill his mother and end the Al Ghul line once and for all.

~~

Mari was fuming with an extreme amount of rage that she can’t even control. She couldn’t save anyone. Not her family, not her friends, not even herself. Without noticing it, she felt her throat send pain signals to her brain from all the screaming and crying she was doing. 

Wait, was she even screaming. She couldn’t hear anything. She couldn’t feel anything, there were tears falling to the ground, but she couldn’t feel from her face if it came from her, she looked at the source of all this suffering, standing in front of her kneeling figure. 

“Where is he?” the woman asked. 

Mari didn’t know what to answer. She didn’t even understand the question. Her head snapped to the side and she understood that she was slapped. The Ladybug heroine didn’t feel any pain so she didn’t mind it. Grabbing her yoyo, she saw that it wasn’t on her person. 

“Are you looking for this?” her sight was blurred and the voice she was hearing was starting to sound bloated. Marinette figured that she might be about to pass out. That can’t happen. She shook herself. In front of her, the woman was holding her yoyo from end to end. 

“You know what the most fitting end for a superhero is?” 

She didn’t want to know the answer. Mari tried to move her body. Do anything just to get away. Her body wouldn’t listen, but she had to try harder. She had to!

“It’s getting killed by the very same weapon they use to protect themselves.” 

The next thing she felt was the pain in her neck as she felt his breathing constricted by the strings of her own yoyo. She tried to get it off, and in doing so, her vocal cords were more pressed together. Feeling her sight blackout once again, this time without time to shake herself off of it, she desperately cried for help to whoever possibly could. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehe. Chapter 18 is already done. Hmmmm. <(￣︶￣)>


	18. The Beginning of the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me! This is the third Chapter this week! YAAAAAY! 
> 
> Enjoy! ヾ(＠^∇^＠)ノ

Three. 

Maya had no more time. The girl was about to die and from what Maya read of the Ladybug themed hero of Paris, they needed her alive. 

Two. 

Damian hasn’t arrived yet. That was fine. She was supposed to finish sooner anyway, and she is. All she needed was for the guy to arrive. 

One. 

The scream of pain reached to Maya’s brain and she finally snapped. Running towards the Mother of Demons, she silently slashed her way through the hordes of assassins that tried to protect their leader before attacking the woman directly. 

“My, my, Maya Ducard,” she really was a demon. The voice alone sent shivers up Maya’s spine, but the woman also caught her short blade. The Demon’s Daughter laughed at her reaction as Maya released her weapon before jumping back. Thankful that the girl that was about that was about to be strangled was now able to gasp for breath.

“You’ve gotten better, my child.” 

Maya wanted to wring Talia’s neck. She may still be a child in her eyes, but definitely not her child. Damian had her genes but that’s it. Even Damian rejects the idea.

Maya ran towards one of the assassins and attacked their lower half before stripping them off of their weapons, taking them for herself.

“My love!” Talia exclaimed elated and Maya looked at where Ra’s Al Ghul’s daughter was looking, only to see Damian in the main entrance of the room. Maya jumped and threw a kunai towards her partner. 

Damian caught it without removing his glare from his mother. 

“Talia,” his voice was full of contempt. Maya wondered if he should calm him down first. Anger wasn’t a good emotion to be in a fight. 

The Al Ghul matriarch sashayed through the bodies on the ground. “Now, now, beloved. That’s not how you would call mummy dearest, now would you? I have missed you, my son.”

~~

Mari’s head started to clear as she silently breathed back air into her lungs, allowing the oxygen to fill her brain. With the villainess not focused on her, she was able to see that the reason she couldn’t do anything right was because she couldn’t think straight. Now her friends are incapacitated and all that’s left are at least her and two others who were now fighting the ever famous Talia al Ghul. 

Why did her life have to be so hard? First Hawk Moth, then Lila and now Talia al Ghul, who has a hoard of assassins at her beck and call. Why does everyone she has to deal with have to be lunatics? It gets worse every time, too.

Trying to sit up, she assessed her surroundings. Her yoyo wasn’t with her, still, but that’s fine. She didn’t need always need it when she’s taking care of criminals. Think!

Chloe’s body was untransformed and unconscious. Nino was too far away from her, she couldn’t confirm if he was still awake, as far as she can see though, Carapace was still in suit and immobile. Adrien, on the other hand, was untransformed. He did use his Cataclysm to protect her. He must have been knocked out. 

She couldn’t scream for Plagg because that would move the other’s attention to her and she can’t do that. She couldn’t untransform either because her yoyo will dissolve along with her suit and she’d be exposed. What Mari can do now is limited to two options. Since there was no other people she can currently trust with the Cat Noir miraculous, Mari decided to mix both the Cat and Ladybug miraculouses. 

“Mari?” she heard Plagg ask in a joyous tone before covering his mouth. Mari looked behind her and saw that the newcomers were still engaged in combat with Talia. 

“I’m so glad you’re alright, Plagg,” she smiled before setting Adrien’s body to face up, taking his ring for herself for now. “Can I borrow you for a sec?”

Plagg frowned, looking at her injured body. 

“I’m fine, I promise.” 

The Kwami of destruction sighed. “I figured you’d say that since all Ladybugs always overexert themselves.” 

“Please?” 

“Ugh! You know what to say.” 

“Thanks, Plagg. Claws out!”

~~

“You’re getting sloppy~” Talia mused and he hated when she did that. 

Admittedly, Damian’s skills in hand to hand combat weren’t polished during his time of memory loss, but he does know that his resourcefulness got better at the time so when he saw the yoyo on the foot of his mother’s last position, he made a grab at it and used it to trip her and get the higher ground. 

Talia must have seen this and jumped up, only to be attacked by Maya. His mother dodged that as well. What she wasn’t able to dodge was another attack from a different person. One he’s never seen or heard of before. 

If there was something Damian did not expect, it was a girl with two long braids separated by twin tails. She was wearing a spandex over all that hung to her body like a second skin and a mask that seemed to be stuck on her face without support. 

“Cat got your tongue?” the girl asked and even if Damian can only see her back, she knew from her tone that she was smirking. 

“You?” Talia seemed to know her, but if Damian knew her mother, he knows that she has countermeasures for  _ everything _ . She was the one who taught him that at first. The Demoness may not be as careful as Batman, but she was close. Her only downfall is-

The new person jumped back and was directly in front of him now. She smelled sweet - like pastries - which should be weird considering that fact that they’re in the battlefield. 

“Sorry for that,” the girl  _ purred _ . 

Talia ran to their position and Damian jumped away. Maya attacked his mother from behind only for Talia to deflect the shurikens with two hidden short blades. The newcomer whipped her long braids away as she called to him. 

“Hey!” Damian didn’t look at the source of the voice, but gave a gesture that he was listening. “Can I get my yoyo back?” 

Damian looked at the piece of item and when Talia heard the conversation, she immediately made a grab at it from his hands. He didn’t even notice that he was still holding it. The girl was still far away and Maya was a lot nearer. He threw it to his partner’s direction. 

Talia turned around to attack Maya before her pseudo sister got it, but Damian was getting used to his reflexes now, once again. He grabbed at two of the fallen rubbles on the ground before throwing it to Talia. 

His mother groaned in frustration. “Why do you have to go against me?” 

Damian was glad that her anger was focused on him. This way, the Demon’s Daughter can’t see how Maya silently gave the yoyo back to its owner. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“You’re  _ my _ son!  _ I _ made you! You’re supposed to follow  _ me _ and  _ me _ alone.” 

Not giving her speech a thought, Damian took his mask off and brought the cloth behind him. If his plans go well, he’ll be needing it later on.

Maya and the other girl seemed to have disappeared somewhere. That’s good, he didn’t have to worry about getting distracted or of being a distraction. It’s good that his mother was still focused on him. Still deep in her speech of family values. 

“If I join you,” he tried to entertain her. He needed to stall until her guard is down. “What would you have me do then, mother?” 

Talia seemed to smile maniacally at that. It was a smile that scared her as a child, he’d admit to that, but not now. He’s seen too much to be scared of a smile from a Demon’s Daughter when Damian has escaped hell multiple times already. That even excludes his real death. 

“Make you stronger! Conquer this world! Make a new age! We can rid this world of filth that-” Damian, from the corner of his eyes, saw Maya and the other girl approaching them. “Has made this land impure! We can make an empire where-” Maya was holding one end of a very, very long staff while the other person held the other. “We can rule! You as an Emperor and me as-” Damian flinched as he noticed that Talia knew they were behind her. He ran to his mother to hold her down but she dodged away and attacked Maya. 

“You!” Talia screamed. “You’ve been trying to destroy this family for years! You-” in a single moment, Damian’s reaction time slowed. His body didn’t listen to him. It felt like for that moment, time stopped for him. 

One second Talia was trying to stab Maya, the next she was on the ground, kicked away by the other heroine as Maya pinned his mother down. It all went so fast and in just a second, he saw Maya use Talia’s own swords to stab the Demoness.

It was over. Finally. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAAAAY! (*￣∇￣*)
> 
> Anyway, before I proceed with the next chapter, I just want everyone to be reminded to CHECK THE TAGS! This is important, especially for the next chapter. Also, if you peeps have trigger points, can you let me know so I can send you a non-triggering chapter in exchange for the next? Or do you think I should just write it in a separate work? I'm not sure. 
> 
> In any case, see you next week!


	19. The Angel in Hell and The Demon in Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, major WARNINGS, guys! There are suicidal triggers here. There's torture and thoughts of dying over and over again. There's an almost mind break as well. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT READ IT IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE. It's totally fine. I promise. The story will still be understandable even if you leave it alone. Maybe not now, but I can have it explained by the next few chapters. Once you see the multiple WARNING sign and have triggers regarding any physical torture, just skip. Okay? Good. Thank you.

At least he thought. The moment of celebration didn’t last long as Damian heard a loud scream from where the braided girl was supposed to be. In her place, a bluenette wearing a white shirt and pink pants was kneeling. Blood oozed from all over her body.

“Marinette!” the name was screamed and Damian cursed. Memories came rushing back to him as he suddenly remembered his discussion with Jonn Jon’zz. 

~~

_ “Marinette?” the green alien asked, but his tone was that of a statement. _

_ Damian didn’t look at the man as he grabbed a burner phone. Messages still arrived from his penpal turned textmate in France. “Yes.” _

_ The Martian didn’t ask any questions, only gave a nod of approval, still Damian felt like he needed to explain, before he could, Maya entered the room. It was time for his memories to be wiped. He held onto his phone, seeing the messages from his adoptive siblings and a few from his penpal in France. Lucius should be thankful to Damian for completing their deal first before doing this. _

~~

_ Where was he? Looking around, he found himself floating in a vast expanse of space. _

_ Trying to move to one end of the -wherever he is- he noticed that he was naked. He looked down at his - well her, actually- naked body. Two mounds on her chest, and a definitely female area. _

_ There was no need for her to cover up, right? Looking around once again, no one was with her in that place. It should be fine. _

_ As she remained in the vast space, she could start feeling air constricting around her. She didn’t even feel like she needed it just a while ago. _

WARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNING

Her nose hurt. Her throat hurt. Everything hurt. Her ears were ringing. There was screaming coming from somewhere very near. Wait, that was from her. 

“Stop,” she heard a familiar voice call out and she was given air to breathe. Choking on the water she almost swallowed, she almost felt like vomiting when she saw that it was green. 

Mari felt like laughing. In fact, her mouth did it without her mind at the right track. Or was it? She didn’t know why but laughing seemed like a fun thing to do at the moment. Was she going crazy? She hoped not. Her stomach ached from all the laughing, but she couldn’t stop. 

“What’s wrong, little dove?” the commandeering voice mused sweetly and Mari looked at the speaker. “Why are you crying?” 

Was she? She didn’t even realize. There were tears coming out from her eyes, but the giggling just won’t stop. She wanted it to stop. 

“P-haha-Plea-aha-Please!” A loud roaring laugh from her as she couldn’t even say a proper word. 

Breathing her warm mucus back in her nose as her laughing and crying continued, Talia looked at her with amusement. Like she was a caged animal for the woman’s entertainment. 

“Poor little girl,” the brunette smiled kindly. It was frustrating. “Do you want it to stop?” 

Mari hugged herself. Wanting to maintain composure from her mind. The temporary insanity was dying down slightly, but not enough. Not enough. The bluenette nodded her head. “Pl-ahahahaha- sssssse?” 

When Mari saw Talia snap her fingers, someone appeared out of the shadows just beside her. With a blade in the person’s hand. They ran up to Mari and slashed her throat. Mari screamed to her death. 

~~

“Do you know why I’m doing this?” 

Mari was crying as her hands were bloodied from having killed someone when her senses got the better of her. She was crying, but the woman in the room was anything but consoling. 

“N-n-n-no,” she answered, because, well she had to. She knew better not to and she hated it. 

Losing count of how many times she’s been killed, Marinette has instead tried to remember all that she did. From what she gathered, every time she’s killed, she’s dived down to that filthy, green liquid and revived. She gets requested to join the League of Assassin’s under Talia Al Ghul’s care and if she refuses, a sword is run through her. Her body, her neck, her jaw. It was a never-ending pain she’s gotten used to. 

“It’s because I need you and your fairies.” 

Mari knew what the woman was talking about. Tikki and Plagg were thankfully not with her even despite the fact that she had the earrings and the ring on her. She wondered why it wasn’t removed from her. 

“Do you remember how many people you’ve killed?” 

It was supposed to be a question to torment her. Mari promised herself that she wouldn’t let someone like Talia get under her skin, but looking at the four bodies, dead, on the floor. She knew that she was nearing her own breaking point. 

“No,” the bluenette lied. 

“Liar,” Talia said as she snapped her fingers once again, signaling someone from the shadows to kill her. Mari hoped she stayed dead. 

~~

“Why do you insist on this?” 

She didn’t understand the question. She didn’t even know anything anymore. She screamed at the void. 

“Just give in.” 

Give in to what? She didn’t know. Flaming tears fell down the side of her cheeks as a seemingly permanent smile stayed on her face. She wanted this to stop. How does she stop this? 

“Live for me.” 

She no longer even wanted to live. She didn’t want to live. Living was painful. Living was terrible. She wanted to die. She wants to die. She was dead and she kept going back to life. That wasn’t normal! She wanted to stay dead! Why can’t she stay dead? Can't she please just stay dead? 

An explosion happened somewhere and she suddenly saw people wobble out of the shadows and into her view. She didn’t know what was happening and she didn’t care. 

People were running around and she even felt someone bump into her. A hand grabbed her hair and she felt the pain, but she didn’t scream. She no longer screamed. Her throat was raw. She’s been screaming for- she doesn’t know. She doesn’t know how long she’s been there. Was there no escape. Is this how she’ll be forever? She wanted the pain to stop. She wanted the pain her eyes, in her stomach and her hands to just-

“Stop!”

WARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNING

Waking up on his own bed in Gotham was an experience for Damian. The moment he opened his eyes after a dreamless sleep, nothing came to mind. 

His sight was still blurry. Thankfully he remembered who he was. His memories were retained. Now, what happened last?

Murmurs were heard somewhere and a blurry figure appeared to hover above him. He couldn’t focus his eyes on them so he didn’t try to. There was no use forcing his body if it hasn’t fully recovered from whatever happened. 

More murmurs, he knew it was from worry. Damian couldn’t open his mouth to answer. His brain not sending the proper signals to his body. Then, as sudden as his will to wake up was, he immediately felt sleepy. Closing his eyes, he let the darkness lull him back to sleep. 

~~

The next time he woke up, his control over his body was better. He first moved his fingers before groaning and opening his eyes fully. Someone was nearby, he could tell, but he wasn’t sure who. 

“Water,” he asked, but his voice was _ weird _. He wasn’t sure why it sounded like so. Understanding that his words weren’t clear enough, he repeated the word with his dry throat. “Water.” 

It took a few moments before a cool glass was connected to his lips and liquid flowed through his mouth and throat. It was the best thing he’s ever tasted. 

~~

Kyle sighed in exasperation as he looked at his smiling sister. “I said no.” 

“What’s wrong with going inside his room and visiting Damian?”

“I’ll let you go if you drop the batarangs, come on. He just woke up yesterday.”

Her sister was an expert at being cute, so Kyle wasn’t really surprised when she just smiled innocently at him. “What batarangs?” 

“The one you’re hiding.”

“I’m just here to talk to Damian, what’s so wrong about that?” 

Behind him, he heard the door open. They were currently in the Wayne Manor, visiting their old friend, Damian Wayne. Maps and the kid have gone way back and Kyle can’t really deny his sister the right to visit a friend, but she was too unpredictable for her own good. 

“Everything, hey Babs!” 

Seeing the redhead again was still as refreshing as ever. “Kyle, Maps, it’s great to have you here.” 

“Great to be here, we hope it could have been in better circumstances.” 

Babs nodded and smiled at his sister. 

“Haven’t seen you in a while, Miss,” the redhead grinned widely as she opened her arms wide. Maps ran for the hug. 

“Hehe, I did practices you know. I’m a lot better in throwing now. And Colton even told me that I’m becoming a better lockpicker than he is.” 

Kyle looked at her sister fondly, that wasn’t true. Colton hasn’t admitted to anything upfront, but there have been times when Mia can pick the lock faster than Colton was able to which to this day, Colton has still been pissed off about. 

“Is he ready to take in visitors?” 

Barbara Gordon laughed at the question. “Let’s just say he’s already had _ some _. I’m sure he’ll prefer you over the ones with him right now.”

They walked down the path to Damian Wayne’s room in the humongous manor only to hear shouting as they were a few steps away. As they opened the door, Kyle saw what he thought was going to be a massacre. 

A teenage boy with a lithe body was floating above the bed as several other people were on the stands, some eating- was that popcorn- as they watched the attack towards the recently comatosed patient. 

“Kent,” Kyle saw Damian hold his hands in front of himself, open-palmed. “I know that you’re upset.”

Laser eyes shot out from the floating boy’s eyes and Kyle instinctively put himself in front of the two females he was with to cover them from danger. Probably not their danger, though. 

“You almost got killed and you didn’t tell me?” the growl was inhuman, it unnerved Kyle, while the other people on the other side of the room were just hooting and eating. Barbara even smirked audibly. 

“Go, Kent!” 

“You tell him!” 

“Let me know if you want to tap out.” 

Cheers came from the other people in the room, though their faces showed that they were just waiting for your turn. 

“I guess there’s a line then?” Kyle asked, now understanding what was happening. 

He chuckled nervously as he recognized the faces in the room, the Teen Titans and some of the batfamily. Kyle still couldn’t believe that the Waynes are the batfamily, but if there’s anyone who can pull it off, he’s sure it was them indeed. 

“Mia!” Koriand’r, who goes by Starfire and is the current leader of the Teen Titans in Damian’s _ disappearance _, called out. “Kyle, we’re glad you were able to make it. Are you also here to line up in teaching Damian a lesson?” 

Kyle shook his head as his sister jumped up and down giddily, running towards the others and grabbing some of the popcorn. 

“I am injured here, is no one going to help me?” he heard the man of the night ask from his bed, he had a crutch on his feet that is tied to the ceiling. Kyle was sure that not even the ever so talented Damian Wayne can get out of that bed so easily. 

“So _ now _ you ask for help. Of course.” Jason Todd, legally Peter Kane, was biting a straw as he spoke. 

“Go Jonathan!” the others jeered once again and the torture of Damian Wayne continued. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks fo reading! 
> 
> Note 1: I have been told privately that I am too deep in the plot of this, I'm sorry for it if it's boring you but I hope you bear with me. If you've seen my other work (AKA Assassin's Lady, you don't have to read it, just setting a sample) I connect most things in the end. I promise. I just need this plot to create the story because I suck at short stories, you know? It's either a mini novel or it doesn't get finished. (AKA Damsel in Distress) 
> 
> Note 2: Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for everyone who keeps commenting. it's really uplifting for me. Even the ones with just the emoji reactions because it's like I can see what your faces are doing when reading this. Lol. 
> 
> Note 3: If any of you have noticed, I have upped the chapter count to 30. Okay, I might increase that to 35. Not because I don't have an end in mind. I do. In fact, I have like the full story already outlined. I just can't seem to shorten the chapters for the life of me and writing more than 1k words per chapter is really hard, at least for me. 
> 
> Note 4: Last note for this chapter, I promise. I'm sorry for being chatty today, lol. Since December is nearing, do you guys want me to gift you a story? I'm in the mood to do so! If you're interested, just drop me a message or ask over in Tumblr @realrandomposts, chat me up in discord @ckhaos#1190 or just comment down. Whichever is preferable. I'll answer anytime I'm available.
> 
> If you see any mistakes, just point it out and I'll fix it as soon as I could. Have an awesome weekend! See you next week! Chapter 20 is ready and will be ready by Monday or Tuesday. 
> 
> (〃･ω･)ﾉ~☆･ﾟ+｡*ﾟ･.+(〃･ω･)ﾉ~☆･ﾟ+｡*ﾟ･.+(〃･ω･)ﾉ~☆･ﾟ+｡*ﾟ･.+


	20. The Curse of the Goddess of Good Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst arc is almost over! Thank you so much for sticking out with me. This will cover Plagg and Tikki's POV throughout the entire thing.

Plagg knew that his luck was bad. Of course, it was, he was the exact living representation of bad luck. Yet every time he sees Tikki like this, he wonders if their lives should have been exchanged instead. 

“Tikki,” his worry was overflowing for his partner. 

Despite the good luck that the Ladybug Miraculous holders have, they always shine too brightly, too soon until the spark just dies down. Sooner than anyone would want, especially for Tikki, who handles them 

Long ago, before they were placed in the miraculouses, all kwamis were roaming freely, choosing their chosen randomly at a time. This caused a rift with the people they were with back then and thus created the rift famously called as the Three Kingdoms. 

With the war, the kwamis vowed not to choose sides, even with the people who were currently handling them. They had peace because of that. The war ended, too, but their peace didn’t last long. Kwami’s powers are like energy, it needs to be released or else if the energy keeps getting stored, they’d burst. The last time that happened, humans got flooded and only one family survived. No one wanted that to happen again. 

Tikki meeting Ma Jie was truly something only the Goddess of Good Luck can accomplish. The man was able to create transforming items where they can be stored. Where their energies can focus on. Of course, the only downside of it is, with this, they can only transform the wearer of that item. 

With his bad luck, of course, Plagg was the first one to agree. He may have been a stubborn rule-breaker, but seeing how many innocent people still haunt his dreams, he no longer wanted it to happen again. 

He thought that if anything, it would be for the better of everyone, and yet he noticed too late that Tikki got the brunt of it all. Remembering the first time he figured it out, he let his memories take over. 

~~

_ “We did it! Perfect as usual,” Kosey teased his partner as they both detransformed at the other end of the Nile, as their routine dictated.  _

_ Bahiti, the woman, just merely smiled. The ends of her lips not reaching her eyes. Kosey took notice immediately, as did Plagg.  _

_ “Bahiti?” the human asked and Plagg looked at the red kwami. Tikki just frowned worriedly at her wearer.  _

_ No other conversation happened at the time. Only silence as the humans went back to their home where their parents are. The boy taking care of his younger sister  _

_ Plagg saw the red kwami heading in a different direction, the direction of the current Miraculous guardian, Asim. Not bidding goodbye to his own human holder, the black kwami flew towards the house of their keeper. He wished he didn’t. No, what he wished he didn’t do was to agree to the stupid fact that they should be contained in measly objects for others to use. Even if it helped everyone else, even if it helped  _ him _ , he didn’t care. If it didn’t do any good to Tikki, his friend, his partner, the other half of his soul, what was the point?  _

_ “Are you sure about this?” Plagg asked Tikki that night when they visited the house of their wearers. The family was sleeping, all five siblings on the floor while their grandmother was on the bed. Their parents were stilt out and will travel back by tomorrow morning’s first light.  _

_ Tikki smiled sadly, a drop of tears in the corner of her eyes. “I don’t have a choice.”  _

_ Removing the earrings used to summon the goddess, her powers deactivated. Plagg carried the earrings back to Asim’s house and put her friend in her box where she’ll stay until a new holder is worthy. For him, he had to go back to the other side of the Nile.  _

_ Like clockwork, Kosey was there.  _

_ “Plagg! I’ve been waiting for you,” the boy, barely seeing 20 summers, glared at him as if betrayed. _

_ “Kosey,” he didn’t know where to start. He didn’t want this holder to break as much as Tikki did. “Listen.”  _

_ “Wait, before that, my sister! Bahiti doesn’t remember you. Or Tikki. Her earrings are gone, too. What happened? Even if I take the ring off, I still see you, so my sister’s earrings disappearing in the night due to a thief shouldn’t remove her memories, right? Right? Plagg, we need to find Tikki. My sister, she-”  _

_ Seeming realizing what Plagg’s silence meant by looking at the kwami’s face, the human-faced the god with a look of utter confusion and betrayal. “ _ You _ didn’t do it, did you? M-My sister didn’t lose eligibility in being Ladybug, did she?”  _

_ Plagg didn’t answer. He couldn’t tell him the truth, because it was worse than that. So much worse.  _

_ “No,” the man paced. “No, that can’t be true. She’s sweet, amazing. She’s the best person out there! Dammit, we’re dirt poor, we barely eat in a day and yet she- she still gives her snacks to our siblings you know! Just a while ago, even if I knew she thought I was crazy, she was still understanding and didn’t even laugh at me! She- she can’t lose Tikki.” _

_ Plagg steeled his heart.  _

_ “You don’t understand, Plagg. She can’t lose Tikki. She deserves her. If not her then who? Plagg!” _

_ If the kwami was also human, he wondered if Kosey would have punched him by now.  _

_ “She’d die,” the words were out of his own mouth before he could think about it. Apologizing to Tikki in the Miraculous box, Plagg finally looked at his human eye to eye. “Bahiti will die if Tikki remained with her.”  _

_ The human was taken aback at the confession. The shock was imminent in his face as he forced a scornful laugh. “Wh-what do you mean? She can’t die? She’s only 22 summers old! She’s getting married in three moon cycles! She can’t die. She’s healthy! She’s amazing! She’s-” _

_ “She’s also using life force,” Plagg explained, remembering what was discussed with Asim yesternight. “It was as hard for Tikki.”  _

_ Kosey sat on the ground in shock. The sun was rising steadily now, the beauty of the sunrise when he arrived was now long gone.  _

_ “Tikki’s abilities of good luck feed off of positive energy. Good luck. She needs someone who can stay positive even in stressful situations. Do you know how much that can break someone’s mind?” He did. Plagg has seen Tikki fake her own emotions despite himself. He just hoped his human partner would understand. _

_“That doesn’t make sense! If she’s the goddess of good luck, isn’t she supposed to give good luck to her wearer? How come I’m fine then? I have you! _You’re _bad luck. Why am _I _alright?” _

_ It was a different thing to think it over the night and hearing someone spit it out in his face straight out because Kosey was right. He was supposed to be the one suffering. Not Tikki.  _

_ “Can’t you do something?” the Egyptian begged on his knees. “Please, my sister is a better hero that I ever could be. I can’t protect this village on my own. I can’t protect Egypt on my own! Let me suffer instead, please.” _

_ The last word was spoken with a broken voice and Plagg felt anger bubble inside of him. Anger towards Tikki. Anger towards Kosey. Anger towards himself. “Do you think I wouldn’t have traded places with Tikki if I had the choice?” He stopped himself from crying. He didn’t deserve to cry. He wasn’t in any position to. It was Tikki who was suffering. Tikki and Bahiti. And yet pain bubbled with the anger. “If I had the choice, I wouldn’t have even gotten myself in that ring of yours. If it meant saving Tikki from this suffering, I-” _

_ There was a long silence between them before he saw the boy remove his miraculous and Plagg disappeared into the miraculous realm. Hiding himself from the other kwamis for who knows how long. _

~~

Plagg hated that it happened again. After that first time, whenever he is released from his box to assist a holder, Despite the fact that his holder always gets injured or into situations like near death, it was the Ladybug holders that always either die young or neared the point of losing their mind before Tikki decides it’s time to leave. 

“I thought she-” it was the first words that Tikki has spoken “I couldn’t. Not again.” 

The kwami of destruction understood what the red kwami was speaking of. An incident in 1917 humans called the Miracle of the Sun. Tikki decided to use the Miraculous Ladybug healing as herself instead of through a vessel. If he can cause the destruction of the dinosaurs, Tikki can practically bring even the dead back to life. Thankfully, a mass removal of the memories of the people there were allowed with the help of the then butterfly miraculous holder. 

“Hey,” he didn’t know how to cheer his friend up, but he will damn try. “You know you can cry, right?” Now that he tried to remember, there wasn’t a moment in the millennia they’ve been together, that Tikki has cried. Sure she shed a tear here and there, but cry? How strong did she have to be? “We aren’t human. We’re considered gods in some religion, but that doesn’t make us perfect, does it?” he didn’t know what he was saying. He hoped it was the right thing to say. “Can you cry on me? If not for yourself then for me. For-” he looked away. “Marinette. For Bahiti. For Isolde. Everyone.”

When he finally looked back at Tkki after a few moments of silence, he saw the fear in her eyes and he immediately reprimanded himself for being stupid and for speaking. Well, at least until he felt Tikki finally hug him and sob into his small body. It felt perfect. Anguishly perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part will cover the ending of this arc and opens the new one! Specifically the aftermath of all of this. The healing is about to start guys, get ready for drama, fluff and our new 'villain' Lila! 
> 
> No one else wants the request for Christmas? Hit me, please.


	21. Thoughts and Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're here! We're finally here. Ahhhhhh
> 
> If you see any errors, don't hesitate to let me know.

“Stop!” the bluenette heard someone interrupt her thousandth death. She wasn’t sure if it had really gone up that much, but it felt like it. 

Mari saw a girl, not far off her age, fight off the assassins. She can’t help but feel guilty. Why? Why was there someone else here? That was the girl she saved from Talia’s stab all those- how long has it been? She wasn’t sure. She couldn’t take her eyes off of the other girl. 

As she saw the girl being overpowered, Mari heard the black-haired girl shout her name with retribution. “Marinette!” the girl looked at her direction as she was being pinned down to the hard ground.

In that singular moment, she remembered that she didn’t have Tikki. She was on the ground with no one holding her and she was just, helpless. Why? Tikki wasn’t with her. She can’t be Ladybug without Tikki. 

Holding her earrings, she racked her brain for any way she could call her kwami, but when she saw the swarm of men grabbing at the girl once again - Mari didn’t even know her name - she stopped thinking and let her instincts take over. 

Grabbing the first thing she could, which was a short sword once used to slit her throat, she rampaged towards Talia al Ghul and swung the swords in various directions. The woman was the mastermind of everything and from what Mari has seen, the assassins are scarily loyal to her to a fault. 

She caught Talia by surprise, she can see that. Good. Mari can already see the assassins head for her. She had to prepare herself for anything that can hit her again. Screaming at the top of her lungs, she kept lunging at Talia in a crazed manner until the woman fell on the green liquid Mari has practically lived in for so long. 

The next events happened in slow motion. The moment she saw Talia trip back to the green liquid, the woman showed a look of fear before screaming an agonizing no and falling into the water. 

~~

The slap on his cheek must have stung the most out of all the words and attacks he’s received from everyone so far. Jon Kent attempted to laser him, Maps threw his own batarang at him, each of the members of the batfamily shook him senseless or punched a nearby object letting him know of their feelings, the Titans each had their own share of shaking him down, even both Alfred’s gave him a look of disappointment! This was a monstrosity! 

Of all the things he’s been given since he woke up, the slap he received from his father, despite not being hard, was what hurt the most. The silence that followed after and the frown on the Wayne patriarch’s face made his guilt double- no, triple. 

“Father, I-” he wanted to explain himself. Not only to the Man in the Cowl, but also to the rest of his big, big family. Before he could, Damian felt a warm hug envelope his growing body. 

Hearing a sniffle on his right ear, Damian hugged back. “Don’t you ever do that again. Is that understood?” 

Not answering, he peeked to the other people in his room, some hiding tears, some crying out in the open and others masking their emotions for him. He knew they were only worried for him. 

“I’ll try not to,” he promised, making sure to put emphasis on his words. 

It was Duke Thomas that spoke up for the rest of the people in the room. “I think that was an order, Little D.” 

“You think?” Damian asked, trying to lighten up the mood. 

“Fine, I know it was an order.” 

“No, like you actually think?”

Everyone laughed. It worked. 

~~

Maya saw it happen. Saw the face of Talia al Ghul’s last moment before falling into the pits of the Fountain of Youth. Maya knew that it was the happiest moment of her life. She knew that, unlike Ra’s, Talia kept herself in peak condition at all times, not wanting to rely on elongating her life using the pit and knowing the capabilities of the pit, she must be regretting it now as she drowns in the green liquid straight down to hell. 

The mindless assassins attacking her have stopped, now looking at where their leader’s body was last once. The bluenette she looked had tried to look for in two months rushed to Maya’s side with a worried face in her perfect porcelain skin. It contrasted the rough skin on her own body. A body trained to be a machine was what Maya was, the girl must have been trained to be the same. She was glad she made it in time before Talia could break the girl, she looked promising. 

The bluenette was speaking, but Maya’s hearing was starting to dull. All she could hear was buzzing. The taste of iron on her tongue was not uncommon, but it felt different from all the times before. The bluenette started to drag her somewhere, Maya couldn’t figure out where. 

She probably didn’t care, well until she saw the green liquid near her. 

“No!” she tried to say, she didn’t know if she was heard, Maya couldn’t hear her own voice, but she knew her mouth opened. “No.” 

Her body was laid down on the floor and the bluenette who saved her was crying on top of her. Her azure blue eyes shining through the tears. For some reason, she could remember Damian. No, Damian as Morgan. Maya remembered now. The girl’s name was Marinette. Damian fell the moment her name was spoken. This must be Damian’s _zahra_. Damian’s flower. His angel. 

I hope you take care of him, that was her last wish. Damian, of all people, deserved happiness, after all. If anyone can have it, Damian has to be the one. She made sure of it. She can’t do that any longer. With a smile on her face and the worried face of Damian’s angel looking down on her, Maya closed her eyes to meet her father.

~~

Receiving the news of your missing daughter was something the Dupain-Chengs never thought they’d hear. It’s been two months without their lovely daughter and it was supposed to be her eighteenth birthday. Their families were there. Their parents, their siblings, their cousins, in time to mourn instead of celebrating a supposedly joyous day. 

Her classmates provided worry and concern for their classmate as much as anyone would have, their parents thankful that their children came back. 

_I’m glad it wasn’t my child_, were the words running through some of the parent’s minds. 

  
  


_I’m glad it wasn’t me_, were the thoughts mirrored in, yet again, some of the students who were part of the field trip in the City of Crime. 

The school where the missing student was from has received terrible backlash, the family refused to comment but were not protesting against the school at all. It was their fault after all. They signed that waiver, trusting their daughter to take care of herself. She was so mature for her age. Didn’t complain about anything. She was depicted as the perfect daughter. 

When they heard the comments of their daughter’s friends in their tributes, both bakers realized that they didn’t know their daughter at all. 

Adrien Agreste, son of the Agreste criminal and sole heir of the man’s empire had high praises for their bluenette daughter. Her strong will was provided in great detail and Sabine felt sadness rule over the supposed pride she should have for her daughter because, why didn’t she know this side of her daughter at all?

Chloe Bourgeois, the mayor Bourgeois’ daughter herself, was barely keeping her tears from falling once again as her makeup did nothing to hide her bloodshot eyes. She talked of how needy and clingy their friend was when she wanted to be and how dependent she was of her own friends when it came down to it. The hotel heiress spoke highly of how an up and coming bluenette taught her that though being a girl is enjoyable, it doesn’t mean she has to be a damsel in distress. Tom wondered for a moment if Chloe was talking about the same girl as all he could remember was his own child solving her own problems. No, in fact, Tom never knew if he had worries at all. 

Kagami Tsurugi spoke of her fellow bluenette in a seemingly apathetic voice and expression, but as the words flowed, the choking of her own voice betrayed her emotions. It was clear that the calm and collected iron maiden who’s won multitudes of awards in fencing could not believe that the last time she’d seen one of her best friends was when they were saying goodbye for a class trip. The bob haired fencer recalled the moments when she taught the designer how to fence properly and Gina Dupain wondered how come she never knew her granddaughter knew fencing. 

Luka Couffaine stood on the mini podium with his guitar, playing a tune in the background as he spoke. It was the song he created specifically for the baker’s daughter, and it was a song he wanted to play at the woman’s wedding day if he was allowed. It was a song of thanks and understanding. Of friendship and new beginnings. Luka spoke in reverence of the girl that gave him a new perspective in the world. That made him accept who he was. Looking at the crowd for a specific pale blonde hair, he internally apologized for not being able to introduce Mari to his lover. 

Nino Lahiffe was the last to speak. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to believe that his Mari was dead. His heart ached in pain at the very thought of it, he wouldn’t survive if it was true. He knew in his heart that Mari was alive. But, with the crowd of people whose hearts were moved by the Ladybug of Paris as her civilian self, Nino couldn’t dare lift their hopes up just because of his own gut feeling. 

The boy spoke of their childhood together. How they were inseparable for years before their fallout. He spoke of his complicated feelings and how accepting she was of everything. He spoke of how strong and true his feelings were for her. That even if his feelings were anything but romantic, he told everyone how it wouldn’t lose to anything he’ll ever feel again, because Marinette Dupain-Cheng was his best friend. His soulmate. The yin to his yang and the one that made his life good for the better. They’ve been through so much and he knew in his blood and soul that their life together will not end here. It just couldn’t. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talia's dead for good. Maya's dead for good. Damian is not good with feelings or memories and Marinette, we love you! 
> 
> Okay, if it's not obvious yet, I love creating platonic relationships between my characters and believe me, you'll know if there's anything romantic because it will be stated explicitly.
> 
> Chapter 22 is done so once I finish 23, I'll post it right away.


	22. Past and Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcoming the new arc. Angst is out, Drama is IN! 
> 
> There are a lot of Damifriendships here, specifically with Mia Mizoguchi, Rachel Roth (Raven), and Jonathan Kent. 
> 
> It's hard having such jumbled memories. SMH

It’s been six weeks since he woke up and Damian was itching to go out. He’s been sending communication to Maya in secret, to no avail. He wondered what happened.

From what he’s told, he’s been in a comatosed state for almost 4 weeks. That means he’s lost over two months without a proper explanation of what had happened during the encounter in Paris. He’s asked everyone in the family, some of them also healing from injuries, but nothing as serious as his. 

“Is this a bad time?” the question came from the door as Raven entered the room. The daughter of Trigon stood by the door all this time and Damian couldn’t be more thankful for seeing the woman above everyone else. If there’s anyone he can tolerate of the guests they have right now, Raven is one of the only three. 

Damian made a tutting sound, but he knew that the magician understood his consent. Walking to the side of his bed, she sat down near his left hand and held it between both of hers. 

He knew what she was doing so Damian sighed. “Rachel,” his voice as calm as he could make it. 

“I had the same abilities,” the woman said to interrupt him and Damian felt a twinge of guilt in his heart. “Was I not reliable enough for you?” 

The eyes that stared at him, and her hands on his was something akin to their usual interaction in the tower back when- the current Robin shook his head. It wasn’t a time to reminisce. The past has been done and nothing can take it back. 

“I’m sorry,” he settled in his mouth instead. It sounded wrong, but if it will alleviate his companion’s mood, he’ll do so. He’s always had a soft spot for the Azarathian. 

Her pale lips turned up in a sad smile and Damian didn’t return it, knowing that he can’t mask his emotions with someone like her. “I never thought I’d see the day that Damian Wayne will apologize to me.” 

It was probably meant to lift the mood, but the two of them got along well because they weren’t the people who made the mood at all. Their talks usually consisted of pure, raw emotion. With the Dark Magician, Damian can act as himself without fearing judge because Raven has been through as much, if not more, than he has been, 

The purplette put their hands down and they continued to hold hands as they spoke of what they could remember. Damian understood that Raven was still avoiding some subjects, specifically regarding the final fight with his mother. He’ll pry it out of them some other time, but not with Raven. As much as he knows he can, he didn’t want to make his friend comfortable. 

A few hours, that felt like minutes, later, an interruption came from the door once again. It was Jonathan Kent. 

“Hey, D.” 

“Kent.” 

They nodded to each other, probably because aside from the fact that the half Kryptonian tried to fry him, their last interaction was a goodbye in not-so-good terms. 

“Raven, Starfire’s calling the Titans below.”

Feeling the hand holding his be let go, he felt the warmth get replaced by the cold. The Teen Titan member left and the door remained open with the twenty-three-year-old Jon Kent remained standing by the door. 

Damian breathed deeply to prepare for the talk they were about to have. “Aren’t you going to come in?” 

There was no answer. The door was closed and Jon stood by the door in jeans and a blue and white jacket. Damian can see the awkwardness oozing from the boy who was once younger than him. 

“Are you sure you should be watching me from all the way back there?” the question was asked matter-of-factly as he was confident in his abilities to escape the manor at anytime he wanted. He chose not to so as not to further anger, worry, or cause both feelings at once to anyone in the house. “You can come near you know.” 

“No, you’ll hit me.” 

Damian frowned, wanting to roll his eyes, but knowing that the idea of the action was preposterous. Despite the body, Jonathan Kent’s mentality seemed to have remained that of a ten-year-old, it seems. 

“I won’t, just come here.” 

Jon looked with great suspicion towards the space where Rachel was just sitting on. “That’s was Connor always says and he still gropes my head.” 

Smirking at the image, considering the fact that they were now at almost the same size, Damian looked pointedly at his old partner. 

“Do you seriously think I can do that with the cast on me?” 

“I’ve seen you suffocate a man with a banana leaf, with your hands tied behind your back when you were twelve.” 

Smiling widely at the memory of one of their missions long ago, he saw the Superboy grin back. His usual country boy charm oozing out once again. 

“I’ve missed you, D.” 

The admission made Damian feel a bubble of warmth getting bigger from inside him. One thing he’s learned from his time as Morgan, and as Redbird when he was talking to his penpal from Paris was that showing affection wasn’t a sign of weakness at all. 

He frowned, a snap resounding in his ears as he answered. “Me too.” 

A searing pain hit his head as memories of a certain girl in a black and red suit. Her long braided hair waving in the air.

“Damian?” 

The scream of the girl’s name he heard before he fell to the ground. He remembered the fight and how they won. Or did they? 

“D, are you-” 

A ringing sound made his senses go haywire as he remembered everything that happened during the battle in Paris, and how he saw the detransformation of the superheroine that saved them before falling to the ground. 

Breaking out in cold sweat, Damian’s ragged breathing didn’t stop until all that happened that night was embedded in his memory. 

“Damian, are you alright?” 

Looking at Jonathan Kent, he grabbed his old partner’s shoulders as he prepared to stand up. “Where’s Maya?” 

“W-What?” 

People came rushing into his room, he figured long ago that someone had attached a pacemaker in him to check his heartbeat. He was okay with that if it meant they can answer his questions. 

  
“Where’s _ Marinette _?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chap! More on Mari's side.


	23. Friendships: Old and New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking to me so far! Here's the last chapter before we get back to fluff and Dami and Mari's relationship progression.

She didn’t know where she was. Her throat was dry, her stomach was gurgling. Her body was weak. The heat was starting to make her feel dizzy. With squinted eyes, she stared out the oasis and wished, _ wished _that she can finally find peace. Marinette held onto the headgear that was given to her by the dying girl who saved her as her eyesight blurred until it darkened. 

~~

Tikki felt it. On her fifth day of mourning, staying in the kwami world with Plagg and the others as the box was temporarily with Nino Lahiffe, Tikki felt her partner’s life force. 

“Plagg!” she cried out of happiness. 

~~

“What do you mean ‘_calm down_’? Do you actually expect me to be calm in this situation?” 

The question shocked Jason, especially sixnce it came from the Demon brat. The last time he saw him, the kid was still that. A _ kid _. He hid his emotions in his stone heart, yet cared enough to save their asses if need be. He was occasionally selfish, going on missions on his own even if he’s been warned to go with someone, yet never did he lash out and complain with his emotions in his sleeve. 

A pang in his heart made Jason feel guilty because he thought that if there was anyone in their family who could grow up at least with a normal family, he wanted Damian to have it. None of them could no matter how hard they tried and maybe it was just the desire in them to have someone experience the life they wanted as children. _ He _ wanted as a child. 

“Damian,” Barbara’s voice was calm, as it was always, but looking at her eyes showed the same surprise of the outburst. “We’re doing everything we can to find them. We’ve got Maya pinned in a location which we believe is in Dhaka just a few days ago and-” 

“Maya’s not stupid. How long has tracker stayed in Bangladesh?” 

Interrupting people while they were speaking was Damian’s specialty and this was probably one of the few things that the old Damian retained after being gone for over two years. 

“What do you mean?” it was Tim who asked as he typed on the computer on his lap. “It’s been sixteen hours.” 

“And you’ve been tracking her for over two months now, right?”

Barbara was now on her own computer, typing something out furiously. “Yes, so far she went from Tibet, then Nepal, after that to Pakistan and then the Maldives before arriving in Dhaka yesterday.” 

Damian was sitting on the side of his bed and upon hearing the information, tried to stand up. He fell after two steps. 

“Careful,” Superboy immediately came to their Robin’s rescue, slinging their arms over each other's shoulders for support. 

Damian, the stubborn mule that he is, scowled. “I’m fine,” he walked slowly as he was guided to Barbara’s station, turning the screen towards him so he can do something more. A second as he was moving the cursor on the screen, the Al Ghul child suddenly turned to the Boy of Steel before providing a “Thank you.” 

Silently agreeing with everyone in the room that they’ll hold the teasing for some other time, Jason held back a smile. 

The little brat they had before was no longer a brat, but a grown man. Jason would make sure he’ll make up for the lost time. 

~~

Waking up in itself was a surprise for her. A beeping sound can be heard from somewhere and all she can see is white. A blurry shade of white. 

_ Heaven_, she decided. Is that why everything felt numb?

The beeping sound grew louder and she felt her heartbeat go faster. There were now new sounds. Muffled voices and some crashing and skidding of rollers on the ground. She tried to make sense of her surroundings, but when she was just about to make a sound and try to get her body to move, her senses went blank and her sight went dark. 

~~

Seeing her best friend on the hospital bed, covered in bandages all over her body, was not a sight she would have thought of wishing at all, but Chloe Bourgeois would take a living Mari who can heal than a dead one she couldn’t even help or say goodbye to. 

Feeling a hand on her clenched fist, the blonde looked at Kagami. The fencer wasn’t looking at her, just stared through the mirror of the door where their friend was- was what? Resting? Recovering? 

_ Dying_? The devil in her shoulder spoke as she tried to remove that thought in her head. No. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was not allowed to die. Not if Chloe had any say on it.

The door to the room opened as a short brunette looked at them. “Hi,” it was just barely a whisper. “Come in.” 

She saw everyone do so. The Dupain-Chengs first, then Nino, then Adrien, then Kagami, Luka, and Felix. 

“Aren’t you going in?” 

Chloe gulped, feeling a pit in her stomach as she forced the tears that threatened to fall since Marinette’s disappearance. The blonde remained to look at her best friend as their circle of friends plus the bluenette’s family rounded her bed. Even through the door, he could hear the beeping of the monitor that regulated the patient’s breathing. 

_ Beep _

The hotel heiress wondered if she had the face to show inside the room. 

_ Beep _

If only she was stronger, _ better_, then the Ladybug wouldn’t have been taken in Paris at that time.

_ Beep _

Her breathing constricted. Chloe wondered if the ventilation in the hospital wasn’t working. Or was it just her? 

_ Beep _

Flashes of her fight with the assassins in Paris came over her. Seven people attacking her at once. If only she didn’t neglect her training. 

_ Beep _

If only she worked harder with the others. Teamwork could’ve gotten them through! 

_ Beep _

It was supposed to be her on that bed. _ She _was the one who was selfish. _ She _caused them that loss. _ Her_! 

_ Beeeeep _

She pushed the person who just touched her shoulder. Looking up, it was a man with a white patch of hair. Chloe breathed in deeply, not realizing that she hasn’t done so in some time. 

Continuing to breathe in and out for a few moments, the blonde immediately composed herself in front of the not-so stranger. 

“You alright?” the man asked and Chloe looked at him with a frown. This was Jason _Cod_? She wasn't sure. It was Jason_something_. She’s forgotten, but Chloe did remember that he introduced himself as a Peter before in front of their class. 

He’s the type of person Chloe hated most of the Bats, she recalled. 

“What do you want?” 

The man shrugged. “You looked like you were about to cry, is’all.”

Chloe frowned at the statement. She felt like it, too, but, “I would never do that in public.” 

The man hummed, crossing his arms as he looked through the glass peering into the room where Marinette was. Chloe followed her gaze. 

“Five weeks,” there was no context to it, but the Queen Bee understand what that meant. “They said it’ll take five weeks for most of her external injuries to heal.” 

The air began to thin once again, but Chloe wanted to hear it. 

“They said that nothing life-threatening was done to her.”

She frowned at the wording but remained silent, scared that her voice might reveal more of the emotions she tried to hide. Instead, she focused on the way Tom held Sabine as the patissiere took their daughter's hand in between hers, crying as they looked over at the bandaged body of their daughter. Chloe looked at how Nino stared absently at his childhood friend, tears falling on his face freely. She looked at Adrien biting his lip as he closed his eyes shut. The blonde, hotel heiress saw how Kagami’s impenetrable walls fell down as the short-haired brunette clenched her fists in a gesture of prayer or begging. Luka and Felix were more composed, she knew that as the eldest, they had always acted so maturely in front of all of them, but with their backs on her, Chloe now understands that they were both just keeping it all to themselves. The boys held each other's hands for support. Felix’s hand was trembling, while Luka’s was more resigned. 

“Don’t you want to go in, too?” the guy beside him, asked. Taking her out of her deep thought. 

Normally, she would be irritated, but Chloe couldn’t bring herself to care. “Do _ you _ want to go in?” 

The man audibly smirked and Chloe wasn’t sure if the irritation she felt was for that alone or for their entire interaction. 

“Nah, I don’t know her anyway. Why should I?” 

The words cut into Chloe and anger replaced the irritation real quick. Her breathing labored once again, but she calmed herself down. Not here. Not now. Not while Mari’s like that.

“I mean, I don’t even understand why we have to work so hard for her, you know? I get my brother, because I care about him, but looking after this girl just because they talked over some letters as kids?” 

Her world was starting to spin as her sight blurred. Chloe’s cheeks felt hot. Her entire body trembled in rage as she tried to contain herself from transforming right there and then to just-

“Man, I wish I was at home watching TV, you know? Damian’s handling something else so he can’t be here, and now I get tasked to watch over this girl I barely know. I mean it’s her fault she got involved anyway. Stupid, isn’t sh-”

Chloe understood now. She was crying. Flaming, hot tears fell down her face. That was the reason why her face felt hot. Snot was forming in her nose because the heat of the tears seeped through her face. She was crying because she was angry at those words. Those words filled with _lies_. 

Pain registered on her right hand, too. It may have been late though. It looked like she punched the man beside her as he was speaking. It was the first time she did that as herself. As Chloe and not Queen Bee. 

The man held his jaw, clenching it first before looking at her. Chloe turned to the room, thankful that the occupants inside haven’t noticed their quarrel. She ran instead, finding herself in an emergency staircase. She needed to calm herself down. 

“What? Afraid to hear the truth?” the man had followed her. It was too much. 

Chloe hugged herself as she sat squat on the floor. 

“It was her fault for getting involved.” 

“Shut up!” she screamed. She shouldn’t scream. She wasn’t raised to scream. 

“If she only gave up on speaking with lil’ ol’ Redbird, she would’ve been safe.” 

“Stop!”

“For a hero to think she can save everybody, her naivete got her here.” 

She couldn’t take anymore, Chloe felt her body turn to slam herself into the man standing behind her. She grabbed at his shirt and pushed him to the wall as she clasped her hands on his button-downs. 

“Shut up,” she ordered him but was aware that her voice sounded like it was begging. “You know nothing about her.” 

Her forehead was on his chest as her tears continued to fall down the floor. 

“I know.” 

A moment later, she felt a hand on her back and she realized then that this was what the man wanted all along. Giving up, Chloe fell to the floor and sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask, no, I am not making a Chloe/Jason pairing. The reason I made them the two people here would be because their attitudes really do clash so they're the only ones who would fit this scene perfectly. 
> 
> Next up, you'll learn why the title is the title. See you then! x


	24. The Start of a New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning during the second part for a dream flashback. If you're not into torture, please don't read it. Thank you!

Four months. It took less than half a year to successfully destroy every single branch and contact the League of Shadows had. It took another three weeks to finally make sure that those that have been victimized by the said organization were _ healing _. 

With the help of the Detective club, his father and adoptive siblings, the Titans and the Parisian heroes, they were able to finally dispatch of an evil that existed for decades. Yet, Damian didn’t feel satisfied. 

Holding the mask of Nobody, the current Robin walked towards the cave, in the outskirts of Tibet, where they once stayed for the longest time. Where he asked Maya to tell him of his past as Morgan. 

_ Get a life, geez _ , he could almost hear her saying. _ Are you actually going to feel guilty about my death? _

Eternally, he answered to the air and by closing his eyes, he can see the boyish brunette roll her eyes. 

_ You’re so dramatic _.

He’d have denied that, long ago, but-

_ Don’t you dare deny it, _ Wayne _ , your theatrics have become even more dramatic when you got involved with that _ family _ of yours. _

His heart ached because the conversation was oh-so-real to him. 

_ Oh, don’t you cry on me _. 

Was he crying? He felt wetness on his cheek, but he didn’t want to open his eyes to confirm. He didn’t want to move from his spot knowing that if he did, _ this _ would all disappear. 

“Damian?” a hand on his shoulder pulled him to reality and his eyes landed on Maps. The girl looked confused and worried. 

“Umm,” she started to frisk herself and suddenly removed her vest. “I don’t have anything so use this.” 

Snorting his mucus in, the Wayne heir, for the first time in his life, laughed jovially. 

“What?” his companion asked, frowning up at him. “If you don’t tell me, I might just throw a batarang at you.” 

Damian blew his nose on the vest that was given to him. “Nothing, let’s go.”

His old schoolmate nodded before heading to the direction of Kyle and Katherine. Damian took one last look at the cave where he buried his childhood friend and his bond sister. The entrance to it was not covered by immovable rocks to protect and preserve her body and belongings. 

_ Goodbye, Damian. _ He knew he did the right thing. He knew _ she _ did the right thing. _ Thank you _. 

Damian Wayne didn’t believe in gods and deities, but if they were real, he hoped and prayed they give Maya the best in the afterlife. She deserved it, after all. 

~~POSSIBLE TRIGGER~~POSSIBLE TRIGGER~~POSSIBLE TRIGGER~~POSSIBLE TRIGGER~~

Mari couldn’t breathe. A cloth was over her head as cold water was poured over it and she felt like her nose was being clogged, cutting her off from inhaling air. 

“You should’ve died!” the familiar face of the woman who has plagued her thoughts for the longest time has come back to haunt her.

The scene changed and the water around her turned green, she was underneath and could feel the surface just above her. Trying to reach it, shackles enveloped her ankles and pulled her down to the bottomless expanse of the green water. 

She could no longer hold her breath, she tugged up to no avail, only to open her mouth and inhale the green water. It hurt. It hurt! Everything hurts. Everything-

~~POSSIBLE TRIGGER~~POSSIBLE TRIGGER~~POSSIBLE TRIGGER~~POSSIBLE TRIGGER~~

“Marinette!” the scream of her name was hardly audible, but with how her mother was holding her and her father was staring, she knew that it must have been very loud. 

The first thing she felt were the beads of sweat that formed on her forehead, now being cooled by the air. Then she realized that her breathing was ragged when she tried to calm herself down. 

_ A nightmare _. 

“Did you have the dream again?” 

Not answering directly, Mari smiled slightly instead. She didn’t want to make her parents worry more than they already were. She wasn’t a child anymore. “I’m fine.” 

The look her parents exchanged was knowing, but she couldn’t answer them truthfully. 

“I promise,” she insisted as she breathed out heavily, having finally regulated her breathing. 

“I think it’s best if we sleep with you for the rest of the night.” 

Appreciating their concern, she forced her teeth out for the next grin. “I promise. I might need to wash up though, my body is full of sweat.” 

Both bakers gave her a look of worry before relenting. “If you’re sure.” 

“We’ll be downstairs if you need us, okay?” 

Nodding, she waved them goodbye as they walked down the staircase of her room. “Good night, maman, papa. I love you.” 

“We love you, too.”

When her parents were out of sight, and their footsteps out of earshot, Mari immediately held her chest area and hugged herself.

“Are you sure you don’t want them to be with you?” 

Mari buried her face on her arms. “Yeah, I’m fine.” 

Tikki, her kwami, was still with her through everything. Although she has given the responsibility of Ladybug to someone else, temporarily, most of the Miraculouses themselves were still with her and she only sends it out when needed. With the help of Nino, Adrien, and Chloe, the current situation works out for them. 

Feeling the silence of the kwami, Mari looked up to see that she was no longer around. She must have gone back to the miraculous box. The sense of disappointment she felt at the observation was immediately quenched into grateful joy when she saw all the kwamis she had come out of the box. 

“We’ll be here for you, then,” Tikki smiled warmly as she hugged their guardian. The other kwamis followed suit. 

Despite the small frame of the tiny kwamis, Mari had never felt warmer in a long, long time. 

~~

The silence that loomed over the humongous house of the Wayne family was palpable. It has been a few months since their last ordeal. Peace in Gotham hasn't always been a constant existence, but nothing life-threatening has knocked down their doors since then. 

Damian used most of his time to help victims of the Assassins and some of the members of the League that have resolved themselves to reform for good. With the help of the Titans and his family, he was able to get them managed by supers, while with the help of Jonathan Kent and the Detective club, his missed childhood was given back to him.

Supposedly, he should be happy, moving on, _ but _-

“Thirteen,” the voice of the Red Robin came from out of his window. The man was leaning on the sill of his open window. 

Looking at his adoptive brother, he sighed. “What do you want, Drake?”

“That’s fourteen now.”

“Fourteen?” 

The man removed the cloth that covered his face and walked towards Damian’s bedroom door to exit. The current Robin followed the man with his gaze. 

“That’s the fourteenth time you’ve sighed since I landed in your room.” 

Frowning, the youngest Wayne raised a brow. “How long have you been stalking me?” 

“It’s not like you don’t know you’re being watched 24/7.” 

He understood his family’s concern, which was why he never commented or complained about the fact that he was being guarded. It was the least he could allow them after the worry he’s caused them for so long. 

“So I’ve sighed fourteen times for hours. What’s wrong with that?” 

The acting CEO of Wayne Enterprises moved to open the door but stood at the entranceway for a few moments before responding. 

“I’ve only started my watch five minutes ago,” the revelation confused Damian. Okay, he couldn’t have been _ that _ deep in his thought, could he?

Looking back up, the door of his bedroom remained ajar while the Red Robin was no longer in sight. Standing up from his desk to close his door, Timothy Drake immediately came back, walking down from the hallway. 

“Here,” holding a familiar burner phone, Damian wondered how it was ever out of his sight in the first place.

He held the device. It was one of his most prized possessions and yet he was able to forget it since Maya’s-

“I know she meant everything, to you, but I saw this from your body when we found you,” Damian looked at his predecessor. “I gave you this burner phone so our communication can’t be tracked, remember?” a chuckle passed the lips of the businessman. “I can’t believe you kept it but used it to message someone else, though.” 

A beat of silence in the dead of the night should not have made a difference, but for them, in that moment of silence, Tim and Damian came into an understanding. The older male pushed the device to the palm of the youngest Wayne. 

“If you want to make it up to everyone involved. You, me, _ Bruce _, and even Maya,” Damian could feel the tears forming in the glossy eyes of the other man. “Then at least do it right.” 

Holding the phone in his hands, Damian felt the difference a few months could do to him. Shooting up to a taller height than even his father, his body size has followed suit in no time. The phone that once took up his entire hand to grip can now be covered by his whole palm. 

He laughed lightly, “It’s no longer even working.”

Tim smiled sadly in response before turning around to the direction of his room. “I’ll leave you for tonight. Don’t leave the premises.” 

For the first time in a long time, Damian understood his first step in really moving on from the nightmares of the past that he has caused. Gripping the phone tightly, he looked at the cape of the Red Robin. 

“Thank you, Tim.” 

He didn’t get to see it as he closed the door, but Timothy Drake stopped in his tracks upon hearing his name from his brat brother’s lips. After all of this time, it was the first time he’s ever heard that. 

Timothy Drake considered that moment as one of the ones he’ll never forget. 

~~

> _ Marinette, _
> 
> _ I understand that there has been an agreement to refrain from communicating with you for some time now, and I’d love to respect your decision. I truly do. _
> 
> _ I have lived the first few years of my life following other people’s instructions without doing what I felt was right.Then my father knew of my existence and I was provided my freedom of choice. One I used to prove to others that I was the best, as my mother and grandfather has drilled down my head for years. When I finally understood of what I can do, I chose to protect those who were precious to me. _
> 
> _ Maybe this is not the right form of saying this to you, but I would just like to let you know that your involvement was not something that I have anticipated, but it was certainly not unwelcome either. I’d like to apologize for it though as it was not my wish to have you suffer for my own decisions and for my family’s internal quarrel. _
> 
> _ I am very sorry for having you involved with this and thank you for surviving after what you have dealt with. I hope we can mend our friendship after all this time, still. _
> 
> _ Sincerely, _
> 
> _ Redbird _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alriiight! Damian's sent the first letter this time! Next chap is just more letters and friendship bonding on Mari's side! See you soon!!!


	25. The Tables have Turned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, so much Marinette sadness here.

Reading the letter was not something that Marinette expected. She knew deep inside that Redbird, no Damian must actually be missing Maya and it was all Marinette’s fault why the other girl died. 

“You don’t have to respond,” Tikki told her as her old friend settled on the hands that held the letter. 

Mari agreed. She can’t anyway. An apology over a form of a letter wasn’t enough to make up for all the things that she’s caused. Hiding the letter away, she went back to her bed with a heavy heart, unaware of the eyes of her father that followed her figure with worry. 

~~

> _ Dearest Marinette,  _
> 
> _ It has been three weeks without a response from you and I hope that I have not made you uncomfortable with my persistence.  _
> 
> _ To explain myself and to elaborate on my letter last time, I have lived my entire life suppressing myself from acting out on selfish things. I was recently told by peers and other acquaintances that you were the same, yet the difference in our upbringing couldn’t be farther away than light and day. It’s quite funny, is it not? The fact that though we born in two different environments and were brought up vastly differently, somehow, no matter how, we were able to get along well as children. In fact, we found much things in common together.  _
> 
> _ Reminiscing on the good days is the only thing I can do for now, though it does make me quite jealous that your relationship with my family has deepened as well. It was shocking to see how much my brothers and sisters speak highly of you, despite the fact that you have only met them twice. Father, and even Alfred, of all people, have become quite chatty when you are the main subject.  _
> 
> _ I have heard that you were not communicating with any of them and I see that they miss you so. I’m not sure what else I would want to say really. If you would like for me to stop my form of communication, just let me know.  _
> 
> _ Kindly, _
> 
> _ Redbird _

~~

Marinette feared for the worst. She knew that Damian must already hate her for causing Maya’s death and putting his family in danger, but him blatantly saying that he’s jealous can only mean that he doesn’t want her near them right? 

Tikki was away for the day, with the Temporary Ladybug holder, Bridgette, and half of the Miraculouses were still in the box with her, she has given free rein for the kwamis to live the world as they see fit. Mari felt alone for the first time in a long time. 

~~

Nino should have felt happy upon the confession, but his feelings of elation were immediately replaced by guilt upon remembering the reason why he was still standing where he was. 

“I-” he began to think of a reason to stall his answer, not even knowing what face to make. 

The men in front of him must have understood his conflict as they held each of his hands in theirs, each of them taking one of his hands. 

  
  


“Don’t sweat it, Nino,” long ago, if someone had told him that the all-too-serious Felix Agreste had such a caring side to him, he might have laughed at their face, but now, the mere action of the junior lawyer just made Nino’s heart skip a beat. 

Luka squeezed his left hand and Nino’s attention was pulled from the lawyer to the up and coming musician. “He’s right. We’re not rushing you.” 

Nino felt the guilt double at the words he heard but he couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief at their understanding nature. 

“Besides,” Felix entwined their fingers together and Nino could feel the warmth of his cheeks change its reason from guilt to embarrassment. “We already know you’re in love with us, too. There’s no need to start a relationship right off the bat.” 

Nino opened his mouth to protest, but only managed to squeak an “I” before closing his mouth once again. 

Luka laughed, “Hey, don’t say that. You might jinx it and if he turns us down, it’ll be really troublesome.” 

Seeing the interaction in front of him, Nino wondered if he was allowed to feel this happiness somehow, knowing for a fact that his best friend was dwindling down the path of insanity as the days go by. 

~~ 

It was a dream. It wasn’t real. She needed to get over this. Whatever happened before could not have been true. Maybe even being chosen as Ladybug, no as the Guardian, was a mistake. 

Maybe she was actually dead and she was already in hell, suffering in having to live her life after everything just so she could see just how pathetic she really was? 

~~

“No,” he made his tone as final as possible. 

He knew that for the past few months, he’s been acting differently from what his family has expected him to act. He also knows that they were all still walking on eggshells around him, thus not calling him out on any bullshit he provides. Even freaking  _ Alfred  _ leaves him be and no one was a nosier bastard than that old man. 

“They’re worried about you, D.”

Putting the dumbells down, Damian stretched his back and walked towards the nearby bench to get his towel. 

“And I’ve told them that I’m fine. I’ve told  _ you _ that I’m fine. I’m really not fond of repeating myself, Jon.” 

The quirk of a smile that immediately dissipated from the Superboy’s mouth did not go unnoticed.

“Why are you smiling like that?” 

Floating from his position, the half-Kryptonian rubbed the back of his neck, a habit Damian noticed to happen every time the man was embarrassed. 

“Did I do something?”

Jonathan Kent shook his head. “You’ve just never called me ‘Jon’ before.” 

Damian raised a brow. “And that’s funny how?” 

“You’re still so emotionally constipated, but I’m glad it’s not as bad as before.” Damian glared at his companion as the other man  _ giggled _ at his reaction. “I wasn’t laughing, you doof. I was happy.” 

~~

> _ Hi, Marinette!  _
> 
> _ It’s been sometime, but I hope you’re doing well. Another two weeks without a response from you, but no matter. I understand that it must have been worse for you when we were children.  _
> 
> _ Speaking of children, I have just finished a run in the gym with one of my old partners as a child. I have realized a few stuff while speaking with him, one of which was my inability to properly read the emotions that someone exudes. It then dawned on me that since we were children, you were the one that carried our conversations all the time. This explains a lot to me, so I hope I can do better the next time we meet.  _
> 
> _ To start, how are you today, Marinette Dupain-Cheng? Your parents bakery must be running busy as usual, right? Are you still helping them out?  _
> 
> _ I am doing great on my end, so far. My father’s company is currently being run by one of my elder brothers. Timothy? I was told you were once granted permission to call him Jackson. I still help out though as it seems that I am better at handling the board than he is.  _
> 
> _ Respond at any time you want, I’ll just be here.  _
> 
> _ Your friend, _
> 
> _ Redbird _

~~

Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!

“Marinette?” the voice that always calmed her seemed to irritate her all the more. “Please, Mari, at least eat something.” 

“Why should I?” she asked, his voice at a tone of a scream and she knew she was being heard by her parents, but she couldn’t be bothered to care. 

Feeling the small fairy touch her arm, Marinette flicked her away. “Leave me alone!” 

At the statement, she heard a crashing noise from below floor indicating that something fell down. A ringing sound then invaded her ears as unwanted and inexplicable rage overcame her emotions. 

She screamed. 

~~

> _ Dear Mari, _
> 
> _ I hope I haven’t sound too forward in calling you that.  _
> 
> _ I have heard my siblings call you by that name fondly one too many times and I must admit, despite the fact that I have known you longer, I wasn’t able to be the first one in my family to call you that. If you do wish for me to not call you such, though, it’s totally understandable and I’ll cease it.  _
> 
> _ On another note, the Titans have given me various nicknames and I remembered calling my a certain name before. I hope you don’t mind if I use a pet name for you once again, mon Ange. After all, it’s the only thing I can say is my own when it comes to you.  _
> 
> _ I’ll be visiting France for a convention. If you’re more comfortable meeting up with me, I’ll be waiting for you by the Louvre. I have recovered my number as well so I’ll keep it by my side.  _
> 
> _ Please don’t obligate yourself to go. I would love to see you, but not when you’re not ready.  _
> 
> _ Your friend, _
> 
> _ Redbird _

~~

She shouldn’t. She knew that she can’t. She’ll just be a bother. After everything, she’ll be a bother. Mari looked at the letter that arrived with a plate of food while she was asleep. It must have been weeks anyway. She doubted Damian would really want to see her anyway. He must feel obligated. The mere fact that she’s giving her a chance to not come means that she wasn’t wanted. 

She’ll stay where she was. 

~~

“I heard they were going to remove these locks, you know.” 

Damian looked up at the source of the voice. Looking up, it was the Queen Bee blonde girl who just so happened to be Jason’s new best friend. More like a partner in crime, if you asked Damian, but he’s seen what both can do and he doesn’t want them butchering his life. They’ve already done that to Duke. 

“Did Jay send you?” 

The girl made a reaction that made Damian wonder if he was just insulted in her mind. “Yeah, so?”

“You run his errands?” 

The blonde sighed and whipped her phone out. “Look, I don’t want to be here either.” 

“So why are you?” 

“Mari won’t get out of her room. Also, your letter arrived today, so I doubt she’ll come out just for you.” 

~~

> _ Dearest Marinette, _
> 
> _ Happiest birthday to you! I write this as I waited for you near Pont de Arts. I was supposed to surprise you for your special day, but I was told that you were unavailable and quite busy which is totally understandable, I do hope that you are taking care of yourself though.  _
> 
> _ With this letter, I have sent a package. A bag just like the one I gave you all those years ago. I heard that you were still wearing it after all these years and I am quite grateful, but a change may be needed as you enter your last year of Lycee.  _
> 
> _ It has come to my attention that you weren’t able to complete your last year so, like before, if you ever need my help with anything, I’ll be more than happy to help you out.  _
> 
> _ I can only wish you’re okay right now, mon Ange. I just want to let you know that as you didn’t give up on me before, I won’t give up on you now. Unless you ask me to, then you’d need to do a proper convincing.  _
> 
> _ Your one and only penpal, _
> 
> _ Redbird _

~~

The tears that fell on the paper smudged most of the message that was sent to her but Mari couldn’t stop. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you see any mistakes, don't hesitate to let me know. I'll fix it right away. 
> 
> #happyholidays!


	26. Healing and Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh I'm so proud of this chapter! Thank you so much for the support until now. I just want to let all of you know that I truly appreciate your reads, kudos and comments. It fills me with joy to see the support I have on this story and I'm glad people are enjoying it as much as I am. 
> 
> Season of giving and I have promised three people their own prompts. I'll start working on them soon and will hopefully post them Before January ends. 
> 
> Here's a Holiday Gift from me to you all, first. Happy Holidays!

The door leading to their living room felt like a block of lead and Mari wondered if she can open it. She knew that it was too early, but her parents are already preparing breakfast. They usually bring her food to her room when the sun rises and Mari wanted to take the initiative to eat with them once again. If they’ll have her. 

“Marinette!” the surprised, and booming voice of her father was the first thing she heard before she realized that the door was opened from the other side before she had the chance to do so. 

“D-Dad,” her throat was dry and tears were starting to form, but she didn’t want to cry again. Not anymore. “C-can I eat he-here?”

Her father hugged her before she could finish causing her to choke at the last word. 

“Marinette?” her mother’s voice was also getting nearer and when Mari saw Sabine’s face, all she could do was cry at the arms of her father. 

“I-I-I’m s-so-”

Her mother ran to them as well and Tom repositioned herself to include Sabine in his arms. 

“Of course you can eat with us, sweetie,” Tom answered Mari’s earlier question and Mari just hid her face in her mother’s chest. 

“I’m s-so, so, s-sorr- sorry.”

“You’re fine, honey. You’re okay. We’re here.” 

Feeling the familiar familial love, all Mari could do was hug her parents tighter than she’s ever done before. 

~~

Tikki understood where Marinette had come from when she lashed out and the kwami wondered if it was still right to allow such a fragile child to continue the responsibilities of being a Guardian. 

  
  


Of the millennia she’s lived, Tikki was well aware of the toll that such a big responsibility may cause to such a young child. In fact, she hoped that Wang Fu would be the last of the guardians that had to take the responsibility at such a young age. Marinette already had too much on her plate from being Ladybug, not even Fu could handle the mentality of being both a holder of one of the two strongest Miraculouses  _ and _ be the guardian, which was why he took Wayzz to protect him. Wayzz provided the least toll on their bodies because he specialized in defense. 

“You okay, Tikki?” the long-haired bluenette asked as she removed the earrings. 

Bridgette Cheng was an exchange student from China and just so happened to be Marinette’s cousin. Due to their same bloodline and demeanor, she was the closest that could be entrusted with the Ladybug Miraculous temporarily while Marinette was-  _ healing _ .

“Y-yeah.” 

Their patrol for the night just finished and Tikki was grateful for the other female’s enthusiasm and support of the Guardian of kwamis. She can’t help but wonder if such kindheartedness was a familial trait.

“You sure? Should we rush back home? And get you to your box?” 

Tikki shook her small head and smiled. 

“I’m fine, I promise.” 

Still frowning, Bridgette relented. “Okay, let’s get you back to Marinette.” 

~~

Mari’s heart thumped hard as she heard the shuffling of the door from the entranceway. Her parents were already sleeping, and the aspiring fashion designer promised them that she can sleep alone that night and that she’d join them for the next. 

Her real reason for bailing out was to talk to Tikki. It couldn’t wait for another day after all. Mari treated her supposed partner so horribly and she just hoped she could be forgiven. She also needed to apologize to Bridgette for forcing her in a position to be a superheroine without so much of an explanation. 

As she heard their footsteps get nearer her location, in front of the door of Bridgette’s room, Mari wondered if it was too late to run away. 

“Mari?” the shock was apparent on Bridgette’s tone of voice.

It was too late to run away and Mari felt like the time stopped around them. Her eyes went from her older cousin to the small kwami that was resting on the woman’s shoulder and Mari wondered if she had the heart to separate them. Maybe Tikki wanted to be with Bridgette now? She can’t blame the goddess. After what Marinette displayed, it was only obvious. 

All her doubts were dashed when she felt Tikki fly towards her and hugged her cheek. Feeling her heart burst with joy at the action, Marinette opened her palm to welcome the kwami warmly. 

“Marinette!” 

“I missed you so much.”

~~

Since she was a child, Bridgette was raised to do her best. She didn’t have to be the best, but at the very least, she shouldn’t leave any regrets by not doing her absolute one hundred percent in things she did.

One thing she always wanted to put her absolutely best on was being a good older cousin to her cousin all the way across the ocean. They only met twice. Both times were during their childhood and though she was only two years older, that was still a big responsibility. 

When she moved to France, she already heard of Marinette’s depression and locking herself up in her own room. The last thing she expected was the reason for it. Bridgette had heard that it was because her younger cousin was kidnapped, but upon meeting Tikki accidentally as the kwami took some food for Mari, Bridgette was thrust into a world she only read in fantasy novels and saw in movies. 

Little Marinette, a superheroine? Who gives such a heavy responsibility to a  _ child _ ? 

That first night, Bridgette let the kwami go while she researched on exactly who Marinette could be. Then the Miraculous Team of Paris came up. How did no one even figure out that Marinette was Ladybug anyway? Even though the video recordings, that voice was too recognizable. That hair wasn’t one of a kind, but the color should set her apart at the least. The eyes? It wasn’t uncommon, again, but with the combination of the overall appearance of Ladybug, it was all so obviously Marinette. 

The next few days, Bridgette waited for the kwami to reappear and a week later, she saw it again. This time, Bridgette was prepared with food and the kwami thanked her. It was the least that Bridgette could do. 

Their routine continued twice a week with Bridgette reviewing for her classes in the kitchen area as she waited for the kwami to appear. Sometimes the red fairy will talk to her a bit more. Sometimes she was in a hurry. 

The night they talked at length, Tikki told her that Marinette was giving Bridgette the responsibility of being Ladybug, albeit temporarily.

“Would it be alright?” she had asked and the look on the look on the small pixie was reluctant and worried. Bridgette agreed the next moment. If it makes Marinette feel better, Bridgette would even take the responsibility of taking the mantle for life. 

Seeing the original partners hug each other out, Bridgette felt a warmth bubble in her chest. She wondered if it was invasive if she joined in. 

“I should leave you two,” she decided. She wasn’t part of  _ that _ reunion and as much as she loves her little cousin, the partners needed to talk to each other

Feeling a tug at the cuffs of her jacket, she looked at her fellow bluenette’s pleading eyes to stay. That night, the cousins bonded for the first time in since they grew up. If Bridgette was asked to choose just one night to relive over and over again, it was this. 

~~

Nino couldn’t stop shaking his right foot as they waited for Marinette in her room. They had deemed the place their primary hideout before- well before everything. They’ve been conducting their meetings in Adrien’s new apartment or Chloe’s penthouse, but without the original Ladybug, it just wasn’t the same. 

“Stop shaking your foot.” The reprimanding was stern, but the worry in Chloe’s own voice was evident.

Nino stopped for a moment, as the hands of his boyfriends hovered over his knees, “It’s not like I can help it, I-”

His sentence got caught in his throat as the door on the ground opened to reveal Bridgette, their current Ladybug. 

“B,” a heave of relief followed by an audible gulp came from Felix. They were best friends after all. “W-Where’s Mari?” 

Currently, Adrien wasn’t with them. Couldn’t be as he going to school in the US for the rest of the year to get away from his family ties for now and get a better business degree. Felix happened to be as compatible with Plagg as his cousin and since the Cat Miraculous needed to be near the Guardian at least, it was left in the future lawyer’s hands temporarily. 

The current Ladybug smiled meekly before walking to the side, looking down the stairs to let her cousin enter. 

The moment Mari walked up the stairs, the tears that Nino had been keeping for so long, since her hospitalization, burst out. He cried like a child that night, in fact, all of them did. Their kwamis were let out and were also filled with emotion. 

That was the best night of Nino’s life. 

~~

Receiving a call from Paris wasn’t uncommon. In fact, it was always the highlight of Adrien’s day. Well, except for being with his boyfriend, of course, but that was obvious so he didn’t have to say that out loud. 

Receiving a call from Paris was something he was used to, but receiving a call from his cousin, Felix was different. 

Raising his hand while in the middle of a class, he excused himself before going outside to take the call. 

“Felix? Is everything alright?” 

“ _ Y-Yeah _ ,” the voice on the other line was hoarse, an indication that his cousin has just finished crying, which makes the call even more confusing because Felix hasn’t cried since they were children and Felix never calls  _ him _ when the man cries.

“Are you okay?” 

A pause on the other end was followed by hushed whispers from multiple people. The team was probably with his cousin. 

“I’m in the middle of class, you know.” He didn’t mean to be dismissive, but he wonders if they need more time before telling him whatever they wanted to tell him. “Whatever it is, I’m sure-”

“ _ K-Kitty _ ?”

The air in his lungs left him, making him breathless as thousands of emotions filled him all at once. 

“ _ H-Hi, it’s me, Ma- _ ” 

“Nette?” it wasn’t a question, he knew exactly who he was speaking to, but at the moment, a confirmation would be great, thank you very much. 

Adrien wondered if he was hallucinating. He wasn’t in Paris for Pete's sake! He wouldn’t be for the rest of the year. It gnawed at him, not being able to see his friend safe.  _ His _ Ladybug safe, because that was what Marinette was. His partner. 

“ _ Mhmm, yeah. _ ” 

He willed himself not to cry. Not while in school, dammit! They’ll call the Kents and there might be a huge misunderstanding. Of course, there was a reason why the Miraculous of Bad Luck clung to him. The tears fell from his eyes before he could stop it and he was found and escorted out of school grounds just a few minutes later as the model continued to wail in his phone. 

~~

It was a month filled with raw emotion and for Mari, it felt great. Burdens she felt like she was carrying for so long were suddenly lifted and she was thankful to her family and friends for supporting her. 

The school year was about to end, but she was allowed to take online classes to make up for her lost time. She was starting to get her life back on track and with the help of those around her, she felt like she can actually do it. 

It’s been over a year since the  _ incident _ in Paris happened, and everything was going back to normal. She still hasn’t taken the Ladybug mantle back, but she was actively being a guardian. Weekly meetings were held in her room during a weeknight and no major occurrence has happened yet. 

The cool air fluttered by her room as she closed the window to shield herself from the freezing temperatures of December. 

“Sweetie, a new one came in.” 

Perking up, Mari headed down from her room and hugged her mother. 

“Good morning, mom.” 

Sabine kissed the top of her head as the older bluenette handed her an envelope. 

“Are you sure you shouldn’t be responding?” 

Taking the letter, Mari grinned widely. “Soon.” 

~~

> _ My Angel,  _
> 
> _ Greetings from Japan! I sent you a postcard with the letter, I hope you like it. The picture is of koi fishes, but the spots reminded me of you. Eerie, as it may be.  _
> 
> _ How have you been? I hope you are doing well. I, on the other hand, am not. I have been sent to this eastern country to deal with business but I know for sure that it’s a ploy.  _
> 
> _ My family is plotting something sinister, I”m sure of it. With their secretive and coded conversations to their dragging me to places I know I shouldn’t be, I’m sure I am the victim of whatever ploy they have planned. Nevertheless, I’m sure I will survive it. I still haven’t seen you again, and I have promised to do so, so no evil scheme can get between my plans.  _
> 
> _ Kidding aside, I truly hope that everything is well on your end. I do not know if you are still reading my letters, but know that even if you are not, I am here for you.  _
> 
> _ Yours,  _
> 
> _ Redbird. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? No angst on this chapter! Yay me! 
> 
> Lol, once again, Happy Holidays! Enjoy all the food!


	27. Two Sides of the Coin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mari meets the batfam minus Kate, Cass and Damian! Last healing chap before the DamiMari reunion! 
> 
> Enjoy! 😘

“I’m sorry, I’m not good at this,” she chuckled as she looked down to the cup of tea across her. Her hands were shaking, she knew, but she’s come this far. She just wished that she took Chloe with her. Marinette now regrets saying she _ had _ to do it alone. “I just,” she chuckled as if the action could help alleviate her growing anxiety. “I-I’m-”

These are busy people Marinette! You can’t keep on stalling them. Just say it! Just-

“Thank you.”

“I-I-I um. What?” 

The owner of the voice, the one, and only Alfred Pennyworth, moved forward. “Thank you,” he repeated. “For taking the time to come here. And for your bravery in-”

“N-N-No. I-I should b-be the one-” 

The calm look of understanding in the old man’s face made the panic that she was feeling just then immediately subside. 

“The one?” the oldest person in the room prompted the youngest. 

Mari prepared for this. She had an eloquent speech she practiced with Bridgette! Her sudden calm was then replaced with dread because if they didn’t accept her apology, it would-

A crashing sound came from the table as everyone seemed to have neared her position. Looking at the other people in shame, her vision blurred. The figure of the Wayne family butler was now kneeling in front of her, his hand caressing her cheeks. 

“It’s okay.” 

The voice was so calming. So understanding. She then realized that she was crying. 

“I’m so sorry,” despite her tears, she found the courage to say the words. “Thank you for helping me. I’m so sorry.” 

“Why are you apologizing?” the question came out harsh and he looked at Peter- no, Jason Todd. The white patch of hair on his forehead was unruly and for some reason, it made Marinette laugh. “You’re laughing at me now?” 

“Sorry, sorry.” The tears of dread were replaced by one of inexplicable elation. “Thank you for helping me last time I was here, I-”

The Wayne patriarch spoke up for the first time that night. “It was our fault you got involved. Of course, we’d pay for your medical bills.”

Mari’s eyes grew wide, “Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. It’s not that. I’m just,” sighing as she looked around the people present at the moment, she may actually be thankful that they weren’t complete yet. If they were, it would be _ really _ overwhelming. “I meant like b-before the incident. And well, yes that, too, it really helped my parents out not to stress about the medical bills, but still, thanks for looking out for me.” Shaking her head and remembering her team in Paris, with Chloe waiting for her in their booked hotel room, Mari smiled. “Us. I’ve heard how you took our team in from Paris even if you’re all the way over here. J-Just, thank you.” 

There was a moment of silence before the famous Barbara Gordon finally spoke. 

~~

Babs didn’t know what to feel about the sudden visit of one Marinette Dupain-Cheng. _ This _ was not something she calculated to happen after all this time. After the incident, she was sure that the bluenette would want nothing to do with them. Barbara knew that there were things worse than death and just because they found the girl in the middle of nowhere _ alive _ didn’t mean that it was lucky. 

“And what were you sorry about?” she found her voice asking. Babs wanted to make sure that the girl could say her piece before they say theirs. It was only right after everything they put her through.

The girl looked at her and the commissioner’s daughter noticed that she didn’t really look at the girl before. Sure, they kind of used her to get more information about Damian, but the moment that they saw her in that hospital bed, it was different. Putting your life last to help strangers is normal for superheroes, but what the girl did for Damian and that Maya Ducard was something else. 

Although they don’t know exactly what sort of torture the girl was put through, Barbara and the rest of the bats were able to ‘speak’ with some of the members of the League of Shadows and they were told of some gruesome possibilities of what could have happened. By they, she meant her, Damian and Cass. 

The bluenette shook her head and looked solemnly to the ground. “Nothing. It’s not you I was apologizing to. It’s just-” she paused.

“Just?” the original Robin, and his oldest partner, chimed in.

Shaking her head once more, she smiled. “It was for myself.” Her eyes stayed on the ground, but the emotion in them seemed to be shown to everyone in the room. “I couldn’t forgive myself for the longest time for-” she frowned as noticeable tears were forming in her eyes. “For everything. For getting involved-”

“No,” Stephanie attempted to cut her off. To let her know that it was _ them _ that got her involved and not the other way around. “You didn’t do anything wro-” 

The furious shaking of the bluenette’s head made whatever the blonde Batgirl was about to say die on her lips. Tim squeezed his wife’s hand to stop any incoming attempts to cut in once again. 

“I got involved in your family first by- by continuing my friendship - no, I think the correct term is communication - with Redbi- I mean, Damian. When I no longer received responses, people would usually assume that the other party no longer wanted to communicate, right? After all, I sent multiple letters and texts before I received your response, but-” 

Babs saw the look on Parisian’s eyes. It was as if she remembered something from the past. 

“I couldn’t stop. And when I received a response and you all were willing to talk to me no matter how much time it took off your precious time, you still _ talked _ to me. It helped me a lot. What with Nino’s short departure in my life, it was you guys that helped me out. Yet,” her eyes closed and she bowed her head. “And yet I used you guys just to look for Damian once again. I used Damian just to unburden myself from my past. And I felt like I was intruding in your family. I’m so sorry.” 

There was an elongated silence that felt like a few hours at least. When Barbara was about to respond, Mari spoke once more. 

“But I know now that blaming myself was wrong.” There was a shine that surrounded the girl. The presence she has as she spoke grew stronger by the second. “And I know that you have been worried about me so much. I also know that whatever I felt for not talking to you after all this time, must have been something that you have been taking to heart. I don’t mean to be self-important but-” 

“But you are,” Alfred completed for her. “Important, that is.” 

Nodding the girl’s lips arched up. “Yeah. I am. And so is everyone. I-I’ve heard that you took care of the League of Assassins and I can’t tell you how grateful I am for everything you’ve done. Especially Damian, though I can see he’s not here. I just-”

At the mention of his name Barbara sighed when the door to the living room opened without a warning. In came Damian Wayne and Cassandra Cain, bantering about something before stopping in their steps. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian sees Mari! o(*≧□≦)o Mari sees Damian! σ(≧ε≦ｏ) AHHHHHH I'm so excited to share the next installment! See you soon! o(≧∇≦o)
> 
> Edit: Oh! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! .ﾟ☆(ノё∀ё)ノ☆ﾟ..ﾟ☆(ノё∀ё)ノ☆ﾟ..ﾟ☆(ノё∀ё)ノ☆ﾟ.


	28. Back to Square One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in two days? （゜◇゜） what kind of sorcery is this??

Damian was a hard man to get along with, he himself understood that, but he’s not _ impossible _ to get along with. In fact, if he had to choose, the most compatible person he can talk to with was Cassandra Cain. Aside from his pets and Alfred, that is. Let him list it down. 

His father, though he tries, tries _ too hard _. Damian appreciated it and he understands where his father is coming from, but since Damian is no longer twelve, such awkwardness was not needed. 

Dick Grayson was too - how to say? - _ clingy _. Damian thought before that it was only because he was still an adolescent before but he’s almost twenty now and there was no need for a man over his thirties to be overly touchy. 

Jason Todd was just absolutely crass. He got along with the man just fine if the Red Hood wasn’t in a pissy mood, but his mood has always been pissy, so this one was on Jason. 

Tim was Tim, That’s that. 

Barbara Gordon knew too much. Although, if one asks Damian, she’s the one he respects the most of their so-called Batfamily. Her hacking skills were on par with his and if Damian let his skills grow sloppy, he’s sure that all of his secrets will be revealed to the woman.

Stephanie Brown was actually a decent person and if only he wasn’t married to Drake, Damian would have deemed her to be the one he got along best. 

Katherine Kane didn’t spend much time with them, but she was too much like Damian himself so he knew that they shouldn’t be in the same room at the same time for longer than a few hours. It seems his father’s cousin agrees with him anyway. 

Now, for Duke Thomas, well, the man was good, but speaks too much internet jargon and adores his father too much that frankly, Damian no longer cares. 

Lucius Fox was more of a mentor and he had no other relationship with the man aside from business or being a pseudo nanny so he doesn’t count. Neither does his son, who’s apparently taken the Batwing mantle. He still can’t remember the kid’s name. 

“You’re thinking too much,” the last one of them asked.

Cassandra Cain was the only female that his father has adopted so far and was also one of the most ruthless people she knew. Though they have a lot of similarities, they also have a lot of things that differentiate them from each other. One thing that he likes the best about the woman though was that she speaks from her heart even if she pretends not to. A trait people have said that he had, but truly, it was only something he wished he did. \

“If you’re still worried about the video I took of you faceplanting in the cow’s poo, then I assure you, only Barbara got it.” 

Damian groaned at the memory. It was _ not _ one of his finest moments, and Barbara having a copy? He groaned again. “She’ll just share it with the rest,” he aimed to make it sound like a common statement, but in truth it was a whine. 

Cass caught on. “True, but I only shared it to her so her sharing it to others means it’s not my fault that the others know.” 

They were walking down to the living room where they usually do when they need to meet up after a mission. He moved to open the door as he looked to his side to face his adoptive sister. 

“You’re very annoying.” 

“Have you seen yourself?” 

Damian rolled his eyes and moved his head to look straight ahead, only to meet the eyes of on familiarly unfamiliar person. The blue eyes were striking and the reddish marks around them were evidence that she was crying lightly. Gulping, he frowned. Does he know her? 

Damian shook himself. “We apologize for interrupting, father. You had a guest?” 

There were a lot of people in the room, he noticed. Aside from all of his brothers, Barbara and Alfred were also there. Alfred seemed to be sitting beside the girl, comforting her. Did they know each other? Was Damian not told that Alfred had a child? Was he the only one that wasn’t aware? 

“Y-yeah,” Bruce responded, frowning. 

He wonders if he should ask to leave since he seems to have no business here and their mission wasn’t of any utmost importance. He looked at Cassandra. 

The raven-haired sister of his had a face filled with emotion right away. It might have looked stoic to a normal person, but he knew the woman too much to know that there were at least five emotions there, ranging from relief to dread. Her mouth opened and closed for a few moments before Damian finally realized that she was looking at the guest. 

Damian looked back to their guest who was looking directly at him with dazed eyes. Who was she?

Cass answered for him as she whispered, “Marinette.” 

“Oh, of course,” he said out loud as he immediately connected the dots. The pretty woman sitting on their living room couch with Alfred Pennyworth was Marine- “Wait, what?”

~~

“So,” the word was elongated out of sheer awkwardness. It’s been over five minutes since Marinette and the Damian Wayne was left alone and she can now feel that this must have been a bad plan. “Nice weather, isn’t it?”

The man was still frowning and looking at her skeptically as he was confused by her mere figure. Did she look bad? She didn’t use makeup, just powdered her face, but did that make her skin look bad? Was it her hair? Oh god, it was messy, wasn’t it? Wait, no, it must have been the crying. Her eyes looked terrible, didn’t it? 

“You-” she flinched and looked at him in fear. “You think out loud.” 

Gasping at the meaning of those words, she covered her face with her hands. “W-Was I saying all that out loud?” 

There was a shadow of a smile on his face, but his mouth didn’t quirk up so maybe that’s just for her. Look at that face though. He should definitely be a model. In fact, the entire Wayne Family needs to model. She’s getting inspired to create clothing for them. Their body shapes were differing and their features were alike and yet vastly different. Anyone who becomes the family’s tailor will be very lucky. 

“Yes, but it’s no matter. You stopped talking of your thoughts out loud, but you’re still thinking. Do you have a problem with me? Was that why you wanted to speak with me alone in a different venue?” 

Oh gods, she’s blowing this isn’t she? Is Damian angry? He didn’t look angry, but to be fair he hasn’t shown any form of emotion since entering the living room in their humongous mansion a while ago. And now that they’re in the man’s room, he must have felt like she was invading his private space, didn’t he? 

“S-Sorry.” 

The black-haired Wayne heir frowned and even that seemed to be something appeasing on the man’s handsome features. “So you do have a problem with me?” 

“No!” the denial came out too loud, too soon. She sat back down to her garden seat and tried to calm her embarrassed self. “I-I mean no. O-Of course not. J-just-” 

“Just?”

“I’m not good at this.” 

Damian paused and Mari settled in making her breath even once more before saying her speech specifically for the man. After all, she had a lot to say to him. 

“I apologize.”

Looking at the startling green eyes, she saw the pool of emotion in them and she knew that he was also scared of what was happening in the conversation. Attempting to speak, her voice got caught in her throat. 

“You must have been annoyed and troubled with my constant letters weren’t you?” 

_ No. _

“I’m sure it was only making you remember the past. I hadn’t thought of that until now and I truly apologize.” 

_ No. _

“If,” he paused and Mari felt like he was struggling with something. “If you want me to stop then-”

“No!” she gulped. “No.” Why does she have to be a total wreck? “You saved me.” 

Damian looked shocked and confused. “I saved you?” 

Mari held his hands and it felt cold. Too cold. “You saved me,” she repeated without explanation and hopes that it was enough of a message to get through at the moment. When Damian removed her hands from his, Mari felt like her entire world was crashing. 

~~ 

Damian wasn’t a great conversationalist. If it hasn’t been obvious to people yet, his lack of friends aside from his comrades in battle are the cause of it, but like his relationship with Raven, Maps and Jon, he wanted to do right by Mari. 

“You saved me,” she stated once again and Damian wondered why she found the struggling figure of the woman _ cute _. 

Most people would probably consider the bluenette as someone gorgeous. Her eyes were so expressive, her nose was just scrunchy and the way her cheeks change color with every word spoken was evidence of her emotive personality. 

Knowing that he can’t convey his words properly if he spoke them, he decided to pull his cold hands away from her warm ones. Taking the burner phone, that he got fixed after all this time, out, he typed a message and press sent. 

A vibration from the girl’s pockets could be heard and when she looked at him, he nudged him to read it.

~~

  
**[3:13 Redbird] ** _ Would you feel better if we speak like this instead? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh they meet! They meet! They meet! б（＞ε＜）∂
> 
> But only two chapters left? （￣□￣；）(,,#ﾟДﾟ) NOOO! 
> 
> ....φ(︶▽︶)φ....So I saw that and I deliberated with my self.....φ(︶▽︶)φ....
> 
> If you've seen, I have upped the chapter count to 33! ⤴︎ ε=ε=(ง ˃̶͈̀ᗨ˂̶͈́)۶ ⤴︎ Sorry for those who were expecting for this to end by 30. Just a few more chapters to establish their relationship. 
> 
> Expect DamiMari friendship in the next chap! 
> 
> Once again ☆ндρρч(+≧3≦)йёщ(≧ε≦+)чёдγ☆★


	29. Renewing Friendships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ｡･-･｡｀).... soooooo I don't know if any of you are confused by their current ages so I figured I should say it. I'm not sure if I already did though. If I did, let me know. lol. ((φ(．．｡)
> 
> Anywaay, I'll just put Damian and Mari's ages: 
> 
> Damian left before he turned 16 and was with Maya for over two years until he was 18 and they fought of Talia after. He's now 19 years old.
> 
> Marinette is three years younger than him at 16 going 17.

Mari’s hands shook as she typed her message. It was long and she was aware it took her some time, but when she finally sent it, she could feel a heavy burden lift from her chest. Looking at the handsome features of the Damian as he read her message, she waited for his reaction. 

~~

> **[3:29 Malak ✿] ** _ I prepared a speech for you a few days ago, after receiving your last message, but from all you’ve done for me, I knew that I had to thank you some other way than just responding to your letters. I was in a very tough spot and your letters saved me, in a way. Thank you for not giving up on me. Thank you for saving me from your mother. I’m sorry for what happened with Maya. I kept her mask with me as a reminder for my mistakes in the past, but I recently realized that I was also a victim. I know that doesn’t make me blameless, so I am still sorry for having myself involved and for not being able to save Maya. I don’t know how close you two are, but from what I witnessed during the fight in Paris, I knew you were special to each other. I have people important to me, too so I know that it must not have been easy for you, yet you still took time to send me letters even if you were mourning. I’m really thankful for that, and you. Your family has helped me a lot even if I’m just a stranger. _
> 
> _ I know this is a long shot and I would totally understand if you wouldn’t want to, but I hope I can still be your friend even now, knowing that I’m okay now. _

~~

Damian wondered if he did something or said something wrong in his letters for Marinette to think that she’s been a burden and that he was just messaging her because of guilt. Maybe he wasn’t as great as words as he initially thought. 

He looked at the girl who was staring at her expectantly and the Robin wondered if he should voice his response, but he knew that texting and letters were their thing, so to relay his message more appropriately, he started to type on his phone. 

~~

> **[3:37 Redbird] ** _ Thank you for taking the courage to come to us even after all this time and for letting me know of what you have felt all this time. _
> 
> _ What happened with Maya was not your fault. In fact, it was far from it. What happened to you, I partly take blame. It was me my mother wanted and you took the blunt of it. I know that apologizing to you right now does not mean anything, but please don’t think that my letters were only out of guilt. Though I do feel guilty for whatever my mother may have done to you, I know that feeling guilty for what has already happened will not solve anything. _
> 
> _ The reason for my letters were my own wish to thank you for all the time you did not give up on me during the time that I was away. You may not know it, but if you think I saved you, I must say that’s wrong because you were the one who saved me. Maya and I were in a tough spot and I was the one who put us in that position. Despite that, I was able to survive with her help and yours. Your messages saved me in ways I can’t even describe and when you told me of what you were doing on a daily basis, it made me feel a semblance of normalcy despite the abnormal situation you were thrust it. _
> 
> _ When we were children, I called you Angel as a pet name, but know that when I was in a tough spot, you literally were my saving grace. It would be my honor to be friends with you. _

~~

Timothy Jackson Drake was yet to become a father, but he already felt like he was parenting what could be Stephanie and his son when their child becomes a teenager. 

“You did what?” Honestly, why was he even shocked? Their pranks as children were far worse, but Damian doing pranks just for the heck of it was something else. And a civilian was involved! 

“Did you not hear what I said, or was your brain stupid enough not to process it?” 

Rolling his eyes, Tim massaged his forehead. With Bruce retiring and vacationing with Alfred, the man left the mantle with Dick until Damian could take it while Tim was given the responsibility to be the acting CEO while Damin was still learning the ropes of the enterprise around the globe. Jason was lucky since he’s legally dead, he didn’t have as much responsibilities that they did. That bastard. 

Hearing a sigh from Damian, Tim wondered if he can be spared the action of taking care of the guy for just one second. “It was no big deal, no major injuries happened.” 

“No major-!” Tim started to laugh his frustration out. He should really take some painkillers. “The girl was sent to the hospital!” 

“Because she overreacted her pain. She was released almost immediately, remember?”

Was it too late to believe in god? Maybe if he did, whichever divine being can help him in making his younger brother just a tad bit more sensible. “If your involvement gets out-”

“Which it won’t,” 

Tim glared at Damian now. The younger man smirked, but shut up.“_ If _your involvement gets out, it would destroy your image. _ Our _ image.” 

“We have an image together?” 

“I meant the company’s, idiot.” He didn’t have to see Damian’s mischievous smile to know that it was happening. “You’re dismissed.” 

After he heard the door open and close, Tim sat back down his recliner seat and groaned. Ever since Marinette and Damian began to rekindle their friendship, he was glad to see that Damian was starting to act more like his age. After all, he was still in the early parts of his life, he deserves to act like people his age, but damn. How did Bruce handle it when he had all four of them? Maybe Batman has a superpower after all.

~~

> **[3:29 Malak ✿] ** _ I hope you didn’t get an earful. _
> 
> **[3:29 You] ** _ Tim is a bit more lenient than most of my other brothers, so it’s fine. How was it on your end? _
> 
> **[3:29 Malak ✿] ** _ Lol, she looks terrible! I can’t believe you did that. Chloe couldn’t stop laughing. I think she even sent an image to Jason about it. _
> 
> **[3:29 You] ** _ Well, she should learn not to mess with my friends. _
> 
> **[3:29 Malak ✿] ** _ Thanks, D! Got to go, I think our principal is meeting everyone to look for the suspect. If any of us get suspended, it’s on you. _
> 
>   
**[3:29 You] ** _ Good luck finding the ‘culprit’! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're friends! (((ೕ( ･ㅂ･)و )))
> 
> Of course, no Daminette fic is complete without Lila and Alya sooo (屮｀∀´)屮(屮｀∀´)屮(屮｀∀´)屮


	30. Different Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update. (｡•́︿•̀｡) I was too busy at work and since it also involves writing, I didn't want to mix my hobbies with my work. ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚
> 
> Thanks for waiting for this new update! The new chapter should be out by next week for sure. (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧
> 
> Enjoy! ೕ(˃̵ᴗ˂̵ ๑)

Chloe wasn’t evil, despite what _some_ _people_ thought. Like she can _act_ evil at times, if she was pushed to that point, but it’s not like she wants to bully people just because she gets the kick out of it. Basically, she wasn’t _Jason_. 

“You insulted me in your mind again, didn’t you?” speak of the devil, the man appeared beside her. 

Before, she would have screamed at him and educate him about privacy, but as time passed, she just got tired. Besides, Jason always seemed to enter when she was decent anyway. That’s good for the guy or else even if he was a Wayne, Chloe would have used her forces to have him locked up. 

“Do you want me to insult you out loud?” 

The man smirked as he walked towards her table where an array of fruits were laid down. He took a grape and popped it in his mouth. Chloe decided to look at her phone afterward, deeming whatever Jason’s actions were as irrelevant at the moment. She had a revenge to plan. 

“Are you going to ignore me the whole day, because I can leave you know?” 

“Just leave the thing I asked for you, then you can go,” her eyes remained on her device as she studied the video sent to her by the one and only Damian Wayne. 

It’s been a month since Marinette started going back to school and she’s been catching up well, thanks to private sessions with a tutor the Wayne’s provided for her. Unfortunately, not everything was going well because a certain Lila Rossi has been going around spreading false rumors about why Marinette disappeared. 

Since the original Ladybug of Paris’ identity couldn’t be revealed, the statement provided by Marinette’s parents was that the bluenette got caught in the incident when the assassins attacked and needed extensive care due to her injuries. A rumor of her best friend plastic surgery to hide all the ‘monstrosity’ her face endured was one thing, but Lila spreading rumors that Mari was apparently just whoring herself out and got plastic surgery in the excuse of getting injured was another. Chloe was having none of it!

A sigh from Jason and Chloe felt him look over her shoulder. “Are you sure you should be doing that?”

“Shh,” she reprimanded him as she focused on the live video feed being sent to her by Damian of their school’s security cameras. 

“I’m just saying, if Mari finds out, she’ll get angry.” 

Chloe rolled her eyes. “She always gets angry if it’s to protect her.” 

Jason hummed as he slumped down to the side of the couch they were sitting on. “So what’s your- wait.”

“Mhmm,” not having to look at the guy, Chloe responded in agreement. 

“You’re fucking evil.”

“No.” Smiling, Chloe finally looked at Jason once again and took the balding shampoo from his hands. It was a new product from Wayne Industries’ R&D. “Lila is Evil. I’m the Devil.”

~~

Jason laughed at his new French friend as she claimed his seat as the sovereign of evil for herself. Since Roy was on a mission, he thought he’d be bored, but then when the Red Hood received a text message from one French heiress, he knew it wasn’t because she was a damsel in distress. 

“So you plan to make her bald then? Put it on her shampoo and make her bald?” 

Seeing the face of pure wretchedness on the Queen Bee’s face, Jason knew it wasn’t just that. 

~~

Mari hasn’t told Damian about Lila’s bullying, yet, but she didn’t have to. After all, what else was the group chat entitled ‘Hell’ for if not a space for Chloe, Felix, Jason and him? 

Using his laptop as he hacked College Dupont’s systems from his bedroom across the globe, Damian sent all the video information including the live video feed to their group while making sure to constantly message Mari as if he wasn’t doing anything. 

“What are you doing?” Jon asked from behind him. 

Not responding, he let his old partner look over his shoulder. “You’re stalking someone?” 

He ignored the statement and continued to connect the feed. 

“When your dad told you to live your life as a child, I don’t think he meant a pervert, Dami.” The tone of concern on the Superboy’s voice was genuine that Damian didn’t know if he should be insulted or appalled. 

Choosing the former of his options, as always, Damian sighed and answered simply, “It’s a revenge plot.” 

“Oh,” Jonathan paused as he continued to observe the feed as well. “I don’t know if that’s better or worse.”

~~

Alya was having the best day of her life with her current best friend. When the school announced that an unknown package from Wayne Industries for their new ‘commercial model’ arrived at their school without a name written on it, she just knew it was for Lila. 

“Just claim it, girl! Before a rat takes it away.” 

Lila, the ever so sweet girl she is, just smiled. “Oh, well, I was named their model recently, but I don’t know if I can do it in front of the school. The press might come by tomorrow.” 

For all the hate that Lila has received from bullies, Alya wasn’t expecting Mari to be one of them, but maybe all that time being a sugar baby to old men could do that to a person. When Marinette was MIA, Alya was truly worried about her friend, well ex-friend, and Lila was the one that created a better mood for the class after that horrible incident. Now that Mari’s back, the bluenette still seemed sweet, but behind that facade lies a bitch that just keeps tormenting Lila. And to think Alya thought of her as a best friend before. 

“Just take it. It’s better than Chloe and her goons take it away from you again. You know how they misuse their money. Even Adrien got worse just because he went to America. Denying your relationship by saying he’s gay. What a disgrace.”

Despite the horrible claims of Lila being two-faced, her Italian friend gave Alya a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, I’m fine.” Standing up, they hugged each other and though Alya couldn’t see Lila’s face, she was sure that the other girl was hiding her sad face from Alya. “Everything is going to be alright.” 

~~

Lila was so close to snapping. Nothing seems to go as she plans lately! Ever since they went to Gotham last year, she’s been having terrible luck making her classmates believe her. And when that  _ Marinette  _ was finally,  _ finally _ , gone due to whatever reason, she knew she finally had her chance, but that Chloe bitch just had to ruin her plans by making everyone pity the bluenette girl like she’s some kind of freaking saint. 

It took almost a year for LIla to win over a lot of other people in the school, mostly men, but when she thought that victory against Chloe was secure, Marinette Dupain-Cheng had to come back. 

“Shall we go in?” Alya asked and Lila covered her face to pretend to hide her tears. She needed to be alone for some time. She needed time to think alone. 

Nodding, she modulated her voice. “Can you go first?” 

Being the faithful dog that the aspiring journalist was, Lila was able to trick her successfully. 

“Sure, go wash up and I’ll make up an excuse.” 

Not responding to add to the effect, Lila faked a sob then headed to the girl’s room. Once there, that was the only time her facade broke down. Putting her hands down, Lila took the bottle of the ‘New and Improved facial wash’ from the Wayne Industries R&D from her pocket and smiled sinisterly. Of course, she stole it from the box that was sent to the principal when she learned of it. She knew it would be for either Chloe and that plain old Marinette again, and she has to build a reputation that she used it first than anyone else. 

Opening the tap for water, she opened the tube and washed her face with it. She’s sure to be the envy of all considering the promises of the new product that was provided to the public with its earlier versions. 

~~

Hearing a scream resound all throughout the school was not something new considering how akumas were always prevalent before, but after all these years, Mari hasn’t heard a scream like that before. That was a scream of horror. Knowing that TIkki was with Bridgette at the time, Mari looked at Nino and Chloe, she wished that they can immediately take action. 

When cries replaced the scream and a bare-faced Lila appeared from the corridors. Her brows were gone and so were her eyelashes, even a patch of hair from the front is missing as well as her sideburns. The glare the Italian was giving her would have been scary, if not for the fact that Mari did not know why she was being glared on. Did Lila think she’d do this?

“Lila!” Alya yelled with worry as her old friend ran towards the Italian girl. “What happened?”

Feeling the additional glare of Alya as well, Mari felt small and kind of guilty. Did she do something wrong? She held her phone from inside her pocket wanting to talk to someone right away. 

There was laughter from other sides of the room, one resounding laughter was from Chloe as she shielded Marinette from all the glares. “That’s horrible, sure, but will you stop glaring at my Mari?” 

Looking at Chloe, Mari immediately understood that Chloe was involved with this incident. She doesn’t know though if that made her feel better or worse. She clutched her phone more. 

“It was you, wasn’t it?” Alya asked and Mari couldn’t help but feel the guilt bubble over.

“What was me?” Mari heard Chloe retaliate with a steely voice. 

“You did this to Lila!” 

Mari frowned and looked at the two girls fighting. Before they could continue, Ms. Bustier arrived and asked everyone to settle down. 

~~

Nino didn’t know what had happened and he would have felt terribly sorry for the victim if it weren’t Lila. As it is though, it was in fact Lila so Nino couldn’t help but just laugh at whatever happened.

The school was dismissed early after the principal had a talk with everyone in the courtyard stating that they’d find the culprit, but with all the evidence pointing to Lila as the one using the stolen facial cream all to herself means that it’s all her fault anyway. Can you blame Nino for thinking the girl deserved it? Maybe. Does she deserve it though? Seeing how she treated Mari the past few years and even recently, Lila  _ definitely _ deserved that.

Heading to Mari’s place, since it was the nearest to the school, they entered through the back door and trekked the stairs. Chloe was still talking about how Lila, with her hairless front face and seemingly balding hair, was trying to defend herself and Alya was backing her up like a yipping dog. Nino listened intently as she watched Mari’s steps since the girl was on her phone again. 

“You updating your boyfriend?” Chloe asked the question Nino kept for himself. 

Blushing, Mari immediately hid her phone. “H-He’s not m-my boyfriend.” 

Seeing such a reaction was always cute. Nino and Chloe looked at the bluenette fondly. “Sure~” they said in response as Mari pouted. 

“Never mind this, let’s just go to my room.” 

Winking, Chloe skipped steps. “Race you there!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get too much on Lila here because I wanted to focus on Alya on the next chapter since really, her attitude needs more fixing in my opinion. 
> 
> Next chapter has Alya salt and a development with Damian's relationships with his friends. Are you ready for the romance to kick in? ٩(♡ε♡ )۶٩(♡ε♡ )۶٩(♡ε♡ )۶ I know I am! 
> 
> See you next week! ヾ(๑╹ꇴ◠๑)ﾉ”


	31. Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....I wrote over 3k words this time. (.`･﹏･´.) I hope that's alright. 
> 
> Anyway, I tried so hard to put some fluff here, but Damian wasn't cooperating. 、ヽ｀(~д~*)、ヽ｀

When Damian informed the Titans and the Detective club of his plan to go to Paris for a month-long vacation, he never thought that they’d force their own way to go to Paris with him. And with Kori knowing about it, of course he told Dick, who told everyone else in the family. Now, he was on board a private Wayne Jet filled with superheroes and superhero wannabees. 

“Please tell me we’re all not staying at the same hotel as well,” he massaged his forehead at the prospect of this. A vacation was supposed to de-stress him, not add stress. 

Alfred was with them, and thank goodness for it, too. “To be fair, a vacation is something that everyone needs right now.”

“Hear! Hear!” Stephanie Brown cheered as she cuddled over to Mia in their chair. 

Tim was in the cockpit with Bruce as they manned the plane, not wanting to bother the Wayne family pilots just for a month-long vacation. 

“Why are you guys even here? Can’t you just fly over there?” he heard Gar ask Raven and Kori. Of course both women didn’t respond.

Yes, neither women responded, but Dick answered for his wife. “I want to be with my Kori!” Like a dog, the Nightwing civilian hugged the Tamarenean princess and buried his face on the space between her shoulder and her chin. 

“We get it, wife-complex,” Jason rolled his eyes as he connected a headset on his phone and played some music. 

“Are you sure it’s alright for us to be here?” Damian heard Adrien Agreste ask Jon. 

Their relationship was still new to Damian, but it was something that he immediately got used to. They just fit. Jon was outspoken and had an ever-loving family, and Adrien was the total opposite of that. Their personalities complement each other despite not being the same and the blonde model was easily accepted by the Kents. Damian was sure that Lois doted on the Agreste heir as much, if not more than his son. 

“It’s fine,” Jon’s smile was a rare soft nudge at the edge of his lips. It wasn’t the bright one he usually showed other people but something Damian knew showed his utter love for the blonde model. Damian felt a twinge in his heart knowing that the young boy he once thought of as a nuisance was now, not only older than him, but also falling in love. “Bruce insisted we join them so don’t worry, alright?” 

They shared a blanket and if Damian was the type of person to criticize public displays of attention, he would have thrown a pillow at them. Since he was not, he just hid his own fond smile at the scene and continued to observe other people. His eyes fell on Raven, who was his seatmate and was also staring at him

When their eyes met, the girl spoke. “You’re happy.”

He raised a brow. “Why wouldn’t I be?” 

Seeing a smile from the daughter of Trigon was something that happened once in a blue moon and Damian liked it. After all, if he had to choose a favorite Titan, it would still and always be Raven. He doesn’t have to say it though. 

“Nothing,” she shook her head and looked away. 

~~

Adrien was nervous. He hasn’t seen Marinette in a long time. He hasn’t used Plagg for some time. He hasn’t visited his father and Nathalie in jail either. Lastly, the Agreste mansion still needed to be dealt with. Felix has been acting as a caretaker, but since his cousin got his own apartment and also took Herman, his old bodyguard, in, it was basically a haunted house. 

“You alright?” Adrien felt his boyfriend’s arms around his shoulders. The half-alien was always perceptive. Adrien couldn’t help but feel himself leaning on the man’s body. 

“Yeah, thanks.” 

They were currently in the hotel, having booked just one room for themselves. Supposedly, the plan was to make a surprise party for Marinette’s back to school appearance, though it’s a few months late. 

Remaining silent as they cuddled on the wide bed, Adrien focused on his partner’s breathing as he thought of all the things he needed to do while he was in Paris. 

“Kit?” the soft whisper of the pet name grabbed Adrien’s attention. 

Tightening the hug, Adrien responded. “Yeah?” 

“I love you.” 

Smiling on his boyfriend’s skin, he mouthed the same words without voicing them out. Adrien knew then that everything was going to be alright. 

~~

Dearest Mari, 

Your letter arrived sooner than I expected, though that may have been because of the express delivery we’re using now. Thank you for your gift last time, by the way. I loved the recipe you gave, although truth be told, it was Alfred who baked it. 

I am sending a dress with this letter in hopes to see you wear it one day soon. I saw it while I was being fitted for a modeling show with your friend Adrien and I knew right away that your eyes would complement the dress well. 

I hope to hear back from you soon. Although I love our texts, seeing your letters still has a different feel for me and I look forward to it every time. 

Yours,  
D

~~

“You two are so sickeningly sweet, I want to vomit.” 

Mari guiltily crumpled the paper and hid it inside her fisted hands. “W-Wha- Chloe.” Sighing loudly in relief, she pocketed the letter for now. “That scared me. What are you doing here?” 

Grinning, the blonde pointed at the veranda of Marinette’s room. “You’re pretty boy’s not the only one who has a package for you.” 

“Aww, is it my birthday?” Mari’s still not getting used to the gifts her friends keep on giving her or her family. 

Marinette thought at first that the payment for her hospital fees were generous enough, but when the Wayne Family paid for a renovation for her parent’s bakery and even invested some money in it in exchange of being the official bakery for the Wayne Family, she was grateful. 

Then Adrien, who inherited his father’s entire fortune, paid for her school fees without her knowing and when she confronted her about it, Adrien stated that it was part of what was discussed with his lawyers as payment for the torment that Gabriel Agreste caused. Reluctantly, she agreed. It’s been paid for already anyway. Adrien also stated that she can start paying him back when she’s already working as a full-time designer under the Agreste brand. Mari couldn’t help but accept. 

Chloe and Damian were the most upfront of all of them as all they spent on her were mostly for luxury. A new phone, a wristwatch, a makeup kit, clothes and other electronics that she barely needs. They also buy her stuff for her fashion designing needs though, such as new fabrics, needles and even mannequins for new items she can do.

As she followed her blonde friend, Mari can’t help but tease. “If this goes on any longer, I’d think you just want me as your sugar baby.” 

Laughing slightly, Chloe opened the window to the patio. “Maybe so. Now check your gift.” 

Looking outside she felt her heart rate drop. “Adrien?” 

~~

Irritated. That’s how he felt. A second ago, he was just excited to see a certain French bluenette. He went as far as collaborating with the Bourgeois kid just to get the surprise done, but then when he finally saw Mari hug Adrien Agreste, he couldn’t help but feel a tad bit annoyed. 

Supposedly, he was to bring the Agreste heir to Mari’s place, because he currently doesn’t have his kwami, and they’d let the old partners catch up for the rest of the night. He knew there would be excitement and he did feel it when Damian saw Marinette’s face, but not when he saw that hug. 

“That’s your ninth, are you sick or something?” the striped blonde superheroine asked with a deep frown. Not of concern, that he was sure. It looked more like she was annoyed. 

“Ninth what?” 

“Sigh. You’ve been sighing since awhile ago. Do you have a date or something?”

Opting not to answer, Damian continued to look at the recently reacquainted friends. Damian requested to patrol the area to clear his mind and let his family deal with any official business for their first night in Paris. Chloe was the one in charge of patrolling for the night for the Parisian team so it was perfect as well. They left the previous Ladybug and Chat Noir on top of the bakery as they spoke, but it’s been over four hours and they still haven’t finished talking? 

“You jealous?” 

Now it was Damian’s turn to frown. “Jealous?” he looked skeptically at the blonde heroine, wanting to have answers to a question he doesn’t understand. What would he be jealous about?

When he heard the resounding laugh of the Bourgeois heiress, Damian felt mocked. Instead of providing an answer, Chloe looked back at the two people they were just looking at and waved. Looking at the veranda where his old penpal was, she saw her being enveloped in a hug by the blonde model. 

He was really irritated for some reason. 

~~

“How was patrol?” Marinette asked excitedly. She hasn’t been on one for what seems like forever and though she sees Tikki and Bridgette every day, the feel of being Ladybug was different. 

“No anomalies for the night so far. We have someone looking at security cameras around the city just in case. I know someone must be doing something like that on your end, but we just want to make sure. I hope you don’t see this as going over your turf.” 

The tone was casual and it provided a tense atmosphere she felt like cutting. 

Chloe laughed, mockingly at that, Mari was sure. “Has anyone ever told you that you sound so uptight? Lighten up a little.” 

Feeling a slight throb in her chest, Mari continued to watch the exchange of the Wayne heir and Bourgeois heiress. She knew she didn’t have the right to be jealous, but remembering the time when Chloe teased her about Damian’s letter being from her boyfriend, she couldn’t help it. 

Though she knew it was a long shot, crushing on her old penpal wasn’t hard at all. In fact, of all the things that have happened to her, having romantic feelings for Damian was the easiest thing. Knowing it wouldn’t be returned may be mortifying, but with Damian all the way in the US of A, she knew she had nothing to worry about. 

“So, I was thinking,” feeling a warm hand envelope hers, she found herself looking at Adrien. Hiding her disappointment, she tilted her head inquisitively. “Since I’m here, d’ya want’a patrol tomorrow?”

Not hiding her amusement on the Adrien Agreste’s new speech pattern, she let out a chuckle. Chloe followed suit while Mari heard Damian groan. 

“That doesn’t fit you at all!” 

“Stop laughin’ at me, Chloe.”

“That’s so cute~” 

Blushing, Adrien scowled. “Not you, too, Mari!” 

“You should really consider moving out of the Kent’s house lest you get other habits from theirs.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with them!” 

They continued to catch up and Mari realized that if someone told her ten-year-old self that she’d be sitting on her bedroom floor with three successors of various big corporations, she’d have been very confused at the mere prospect. With Chloe growing a name for herself with her own business, Adrien studying business to take over his father’s company while still being a model and Damian handling various businesses under Wayne Industries.

Unknowingly belittling herself once again, she shook herself of negative thoughts. She shouldn’t do that here. Not in front of her friends. Forcing a smile, she tried to follow the rest of the conversation. 

Chloe and Adrien were still teasing each other and Mari can’t help but feel fondly of both of them. Mari wonders if being with this group was only because of their pity of what happened to her. Looking at the now silent Damian, she saw those green eyes staring intently at her. 

~~

“I’m sorry, Mari.” 

“It’s okay.” 

Adrien still felt sad that he had to leave. It was four in the morning and the sun will probably rise in an hour or so. He needed to get back to Jon and also schedule to meet Felix. 

“We’ll patrol tonight though, right? 

Marinette nodded, “Tonight.” 

Smiling, Adrien held on to Chloe and let his childhood friend carry him back to the hotel.

~~

Seeing the silhouette of Chloe and Adrien leave her sight, Mari couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief. Seeing Adrien again after all this time made her feel really happy. Despite the fact that they saw each other through various video calls and texted constantly, Mari can still stay that she missed her Kitty. 

“You seem happy.”

Startled, she looked at the source of the voice. “You’re still here.” 

Damian was sitting on the railing of her roof deck, leaning on the side of the wall that connected the end of it to the concrete. 

“I wanted to see you.” 

This was the problem with Damian. Even with their video calls, texts and even letters, he was too straightforward. It’s not something she hates, but it does lead her to misunderstand and hope sometimes. 

“Yeah, thanks for visiting me, too.” 

“You’re not happy though.” 

Frowning, Mari looked at her penpal. “I am though,” did it seem like she wasn’t?

The scrutinizing gaze that the Robin civilian gave her was immense. Without his mask on or a screen transferring his image, Mari can feel the intensity of his mere presence. 

Feeling his hand on her cheeks, Mari’s heart began to thump loudly.

~~

Caressing Mari’s cheeks was different. He’s done it before. With Dick’s child. Tim, once. Raven and Mia, too. Even all those years ago with Maya. Most of the time though, he didn’t need a reason to do it, he just does. With Mari, Damian can’t help but think that he wanted to touch those redding cheeks. 

“Does seeing me not make you happy?” He couldn’t help but ask. 

Watching the old friends when they were all talking, Damian couldn’t help but feel a little bit left out. Mostly because as much as he spoke with Jon’s boyfriend and Jason’s new partner in crime, Mari didn’t talk to her enough.

“O-Of course not!” His heart skipped a beat. “I-I mean, it does.” Another thump as the bluenette continued to stammer. “I-I’m happy.” 

He wanted to believe her, but the way her eyes darted away from his and her facial expression of desperation made Damian feel that it was only something she was forced to say. He felt unsettled. 

Letting his hand fall to his sides, he wondered if he was doing something wrong. Normally, the females in his life were not afraid to show him their true feelings and personalities. Raven said it had something to do with his sincerity, and Mia mentioned something about his looks, but he never really listened to them. He now wished that he did. Knowing that Mari was uncomfortable with him made him feel bad for himself. 

“I really am happy,” he heard her repeat herself, but Damian didn’t want to look at her face. He doesn’t want to see her avoid his gaze again. “Sorry, I just-” hearing that hesitation in her voice made Damian look up. 

Seeing those bluebell eyes staring straight at him for the first time in a long time, Damian’s heartbeat went from loud and painfully slow to erratically fast. His ears began to hurt. 

“I’m nervous and we haven’t spoken much face to face so the difference is big.” 

“I’m intimidating then?” He spoke too soon, Damian realized, but wanting to know how she can be more comfortable around him was more important than the timing at the moment. “I’m intimidating you?”

“No, n-not exactly.” She was still looking at him. Her face was red though. Was she cold? He removed his coat to wrap her in it. “Th-This!” 

“This?” 

“I-I’m not used to your kind of skinship.” 

It dawned on Damian that due to their relationship, there was indeed little to no real-life interaction. He came up with an idea. 

“We’ll be here until the end of the month,” there would be a party at the end of it that’s dedicated to the bluenette, but she didn’t need to know that as of the moment. “Can we go out every day starting tomorrow?” 

“G-G-Go o-out?” her reddish face, turned from a lighter shade to a darker one. “U-U-Us?” 

“Is that no good? I can adjust my schedule so we can spend more time together alone.” 

“Alone?” 

“Will you prefer to have someone with us? I just want you to get used to me.” 

“N-No, b-but-” 

“Are you opposed to going out with me?” 

“But school? And the bakery. I-” 

“I can help out in your bakery. You’d have to teach me though. As for school, I’ll help my family out during your school hours, but I can take you to and from school every morning and after classes.” 

There was a settling silence between them and if Marinette was to go any redder, Damian thought that she might explode. 

“We should probably go in, you must be cold. Your face is getting redder by the second.” 

“I-I’m fine!” Not convinced, Damian, carried her body. “Wai- I’m fine! I’m really fine.” 

“Mari?” a voice from below the floorboards and Damian understood immediately that someone was about to go up for the bluenette. it was a woman’s voice, so it was probably her mother.

Without missing a beat, he gently laid her down to her seat and fixed the hair covering her eyes from his gaze. “I’ll come back to you later.”

Before jumping down the roof of the baker’s daughter, the last thing Damian heard was a concerned “Are you okay?” and a small response of “I’m fine.” 

~~  
Bruce rarely was unsure of how to act. In fact, he’s always lived by the words “If you can’t amaze them with your brilliance, baffle them with your bullshit” though of course, he doesn’t say those words out loud. His quick thinking has gotten her through intense situations and questioning, but when Damian came in his room in the middle of the night to tell Bruce that Damian was dying, he wasn’t sure how to react. 

“How did you arrive at this conclusion?” he asked as calmly as he could. 

“My heart has been beating abnormally at certain times and from my experience in cardiology, I’m sure it’s a sign of premature death.” 

“Abnormally?” 

Seeing Damian put a hand over his chest, Bruce waited. “I can’t explain, but it seems to have stopped now.” 

“Were you under duress at the time?” 

“Not particularly. I was speaking with,” Bruce saw the hesitation in Damian’s eyes. “A friend.”

Bruce wondered. Maybe Damian was cursed? No, that can’t be. If there’s anyone more careful than he was, Tim and Damian are tied for first place. 

“Does it happen often when you speak with this friend?” 

There was a pause before Damian shook his head. “No, I usually speak with them normally. I haven’t seen them in a long time, but I have spoken with them regularly over calls and texts.”

It must be someone from the people who arrived with Damian then. Maybe they should consult with a doctor first, to make sure, but if what Bruce’s gut is correct, no doctor would be able to help. 

“Have you seen a doctor?” 

Another shake of the head. “No, and Alfred was busy with the pets so I didn’t bother him.”

Humming in response, Bruce decided on a conclusion, “Assess the situation first then let me know if it happens again.”

He didn’t miss the frown of his son before Damian left the room. He must still be very confused, but if what Bruce is feeling is right, then Damian Wayne must really be in love. 

Maybe he can finally take over the mantle, too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian should really learn how to use the right words. tsk tsk tsk. ｍ（．＿．）ｍ
> 
> Next chapter would be Damian getting to meet Tom and Sabine after a long time. (｡◝‿◜｡).


	32. Opening New Doors

Damian wasn’t sure why he was so concerned. It was just clothes. He didn’t have to take over an hour just to make a decision, or did he? Groaning in front of the closet of the hotel room he purchased permanently, he closed the closet door and headed to his occupied bed. 

“What are you doing here?”

The girl on his bed just stared at him pointedly before going back to reading the overly large encyclopedia, of some famous movie series, he acquired for her recently. 

“I gave you that book to read in your room, you know.”

The girl hummed a form of approval in response. 

“Can you at least help me choose a piece of clothing?”

This time, Mia Mizoguchi finally closed her big book with a sigh. “I don’t get why you’re so worried about what to wear. Just choose? It’s not like we’re going to meet the Queen today. We’re just roaming, right?” 

After sleeping overnight, Damian at least thought that his old schoolmate would leave at the crack of dawn, when he wakes, as most of the people who sleep with him usually do, but he then remembered that Mia and Jon usually stayed over until they left for breakfast. 

“I’m meeting up with someone else before we go out.” 

With a shocked face, his protege’s eyes lit up. “Someone?”

“Yes,” Damian momentarily wonders if he should regret the decision to let Maps know. “Are you going to help me or not?”

“Hold up,” pushing an open palm in front of his face, the girl sat up. “You’re going on a date” 

Frowning at the incredulity of the question, he waved at her.“I’m just greeting her parents and escorting her to school. It’s no big deal.” 

Animatedly flapping her arms, Mia started squealing giddily. “You’re meeting the parents already? Damn, you work fast Wayne.” 

“Why are you reacting like that?”

“Why shouldn’t I react like this?” The grin on her face grew ever wider. 

“Stop that tone of voice”

“Stop what tone of voice?”

“You’re grinning like an idiot.”

“But you are going out on a date, Dami! A date. I didn’t even know you were capable of thinking of the concept of it and here you are going out on one.” Fake crying, the girl began to bring her hands to her cheeks in an attempt to wipe non-existent tears. “I’m so proud of you. My baby’s all grown up.”

Slightly irritated by the teasing, he felt a weird sense of embarrassment as the image of one bluenette popped into her head. Damian threw the nearest pillow he could reach to Mia’s direction. “Stop!” 

“Fine, fine.” There were a few heavy breaths before the laughing finally stopped from behind him. Since his back was on Mia, she didn’t see him come near him, but he did notice her presence. “But seriously though, why are you so worried? You look good whatever you wear.”

Pondering whether the statement was a compliment or an insult, Damian eyed the black fitted slacks and the neon orange jacket.

“No.” The immediate rejection made him look back at his old schoolmate.

“I haven’t told you what I was gonna wear.”

“You can’t wear DesMerrion in broad daylight without being snotty. This isn't one of your clients in business.” 

Feeling frustrated for stressing out for something so simple, Damian groaned. “Then you pick for me.”

“Go take your clothes off then, I’ll throw my choices at you.”

Following those instructions, he left his fate in Mia’s hands for now.

~~

When Damian arrived in front of the bakery, his thumping chest suggested that he was nervous, which was a ridiculous notion as he never gets nervous. 

“Mr. Wayne,” the soft voice of Sabine Dupain-Cheng came right after the sound of the bakery door opening. “We,” there was a hesitation in her voice and Damian actually felt nervous. “We weren’t expecting you.” 

Damian wondered if bowing was the appropriate response. Before he knew it, a “Sorry,” came out of his mouth.

“There’s really no need to apologize,” a warm smile followed by a soft gesture to hug. 

Feeling a stroke of guilt pass through him, he moved forward to accept the hug. It was something he’s never felt before, that’s for sure, and tears were fighting his will to be released. He wondered if this was what a mother’s hug felt like, then realized he could never confirm it with Talia and everything.

“Are you feeling alright, sweetheart?'' The light that caressed his back made him realize that he let the hug happen longer than it should have been. The battle between his tears and his will? His will lost. 

Separating himself from the woman, slowly, a booing voice half surprised Damian and if he didn’t get the split-second warning from his peripheral vision, he would have attacked the man. “Making a man cry, honey? I thought we agreed that no more heartbreaking after capturing mine?” 

Giggling lightly beside him, the blue-haired woman kept her arm on his back as the hug broke off. “Oh, stop it you.” 

“Mr, Dupain, good to see you once again.” 

The large man stalked towards them and picked him up with a hug. “Here’s a real hug, son! Cry all you want with this.” Proceeding to tighten the arms around him, Damian wondered if he should pretend to be flustered or tell them that he’s been in worse situations before. 

“Papa! What are you doing?!”

Being let down gently, Damian let out a silent cough before looking at the girl who just came out from the indoor kitchen of the bakery. 

~~

Marinette Dupain-Cheng aspired to be a fashion designer at a very young age. She garnered recognition before she got abducted after being recognized by Audrey Bourgeois and Jagged Stone. As of late, she’s been allowed to work with one of the biggest companies in the world, Wayne Industries, and was even offered to be given a chance to design for the entire Wayne family if she so pleases. The only reason she postponed her acceptance of the offer was because she wasn’t sure how to turn it down without insulting her benefactors. It was a dream come true, sure, but with her measly talent? She didn’t deserve it. 

Going about her morning routine, Mari walked down the stairs towards the back door and looked for her parents to say goodbye before leaving for school, only to find them in the storefront. Before she could call their attention, she noticed that her mother was laughing at her father suffocating a man with his arms. 

Alarmed, Mari couldn’t help but shout, “Papa! What are you doing?”

Before he could see the man’s face, the first thing Mari noticed was the skin-tight shirt that clung to him like skin. It was a dark blue color that complimented the man’s dark skin and muscled body. Looking down unconsciously, she saw the tightly wrapped muscles with light-colored ripped jeans that should have looked disgusting on anyone else, but actually complimented his thick legs. Looking lower, she thought he was wearing regular sneakers but squinted to confirm that she was seeing correctly. We’re those Heelys?

Overall, the man’s attire was great, now to his face. Moving her gaze up to see who it was, Marinette felt a mixture of guilt, embarrassment, and utter shame when he was met by the gaze of Damian Wayne’s green, green eyes.   
~~

Maps was supposed to be having the time of her life. After all, she specifically picked the most hideous clothes for Damian to wear to see how people would react, but she didn’t expect this. From her point of view, Damian was objectively considered handsome, but she, herself, preferred cute guys with a gap in personality. So maybe that was the reason why she just wasn’t attracted to the Wayne heir. 

“Thank you so much!” the group of girls chorused as they squealed and whispered with each other, still glancing back to the Wayne heir. 

Mia was pissed. She specifically dressed him in a ridiculous fashion to see his date’s response and here Damian was, being practically drooled at with the most ridiculous three-piece suit anyone could ever wear. She chose Heelys for his shoes, for Pete's sakes. Heelys! People supposed to look at him in disgust not swoon at the sight of him.

“This was your idea, wasn’t it?” a voice came out of nowhere and startled her line of thought. 

Screaming in shock, she looked at the intruder behind her and immediately hid them both. “We’ll be seen, you idiot!” 

Timothy Drake looked straight into her eyes and deadpanned, “Did you actually think Damian doesn’t know you're following him?” 

“Well yeah,” she rolled her eyes as she took a peek to where Damian was moments ago. “If he did, he wouldn’t have been nervous the entire time either.” Silently moving to get hidden on the side of the building where Damian was walking away from, Tim followed her. 

“Nervous? Damian? Have you met him?” 

“He’s supposed to take the Marinette girl to school today.” 

“I gathered.” 

“And he’s not the type of person to procrastinate or put things off for the next day, am I right?”

“What is your point?” 

Mia gestured to Tim to look at the direction of Damian who was now helping an old man cross a street. 

“Okay,” Tim asked, visibly confused. “So he’s had a change of heart and now helps old people. So what?” 

Sighing, Mia pointed back. “Continue looking.” 

Damian was now talking to another group of tourists, who seemed to be more interested in Damian’s forearms than anything else. 

“Okay, now that’s just disgusting.” 

“I agree, but what else?” 

After a moment of silence, Mia mentally slapped herself. “I can’t believe your observational skills are at an all-time low, he’s stalling!” 

“Just because he’s helping people out?” 

“That’s the 5th time since he headed out of the main lobby of the hotel! And be serious, Damian doesn’t willingly help people with directions to somewhere. He couldn’t even be bothered to tell Duke where his hotel room was even if it was literally next to his.”

Tim pondered. Mia was right, Damian was indeed stalling, but wouldn’t you want to see the girl you like immediately? 

“Okay, he’s in front of the bakery! Fina-fucking-lly.” 

As the two of them moved nearer to the bakery, Tim looked at Damian stop and breathe in. 

“He is nervous.” 

“How’d you figure, Sherlock?” 

“Are those Heelys?” 

Without looking at him, Mia hummed an approval before moving to a different place to hide.

~~~

Mari wasn’t sure how or what time they left the bakery. She remembered her mumbling as Damian smiled at her then the next thing she knew, she was in front of her school, with Damian handing her bag to her. She didn’t even remember putting it down. Much less giving it to a Wayne to carry. 

“Oh my god.” 

“Pardon?” 

Looking at anywhere else but Damian, she mentally cursed herself. She wasn’t the same old Marinette who mumbled and fumbled her words anymore. And that wasn’t what was happening right now because that was a childish action of a teenage girl with puppy love. This, right now, with Damian, was mostly due to nerves and pure embarrassment portrayed by her parents. 

“Would you,” he cleared his throat as he paused as if contemplating his next words. “I’ll be picking you up later if that’s okay with you?” 

Despite the hard appearance of Damian’s features, Marinette could hear the vulnerability in his voice. Was he as nervous as she was?

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she nodded vigorously. “Let’s get coffee!” 

This was her first time being upfront since the incident, and she wanted to try her new self with the man in front of her. She wanted to show a more confident side of herself. She wanted to be better. Not because she wants Damian to acknowledge her, though that would be a major plus, but because she wants to show herself that she can do this in front of the man who helped her the most. 

When Damian’s face split in a youthful smile, Mari felt relief flush through her body. She did it. 

“That would be nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses. 
> 
> When I started in the Daminette fandom, I was at a very low point in my life. It was a moment of time that I was having trouble writing things out even if writing was one of my only joys in the world. This fandom took me out of a two-year-long writer's block and I can't thank Ozmav and everyone in the Hell chat enough. As it is, life caught up to me and the block came back, as well as old personal problems so I stopped my activities. This is no excuse or a cry for help, but just me wanting to let everyone know that I'm truly grateful for any and everyone who stuck with me as this story went through. 
> 
> My writing is back once again, but for a different fandom, so this ending doesn't do justice to my original plan, but I left it open so anyone can think up their own. If ever I have time to create an epilogue for an actual finality, I'll do it, but not soon. For now, I will be focusing on projects I can write freely. 
> 
> Once again, thanks to all and I hope to see you soon!


End file.
